The Girl Next Door
by ScorpionsAngel2009
Summary: Edward realizes how lonely he has become when a new neighbor moves in next door. The neighbor is a beautiful female who catches his eye and makes him wnat to get to know her better.
1. Moving In

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Moving In

E POV

I woke up on a beautiful Saturday morning to the sound of trucks pulling up to the house next door to me. The house had been empty for quite awhile now. It was a nice house; a bit smaller than I would prefer for myself. Even though I live alone and am single, I love having a lot of space.

I went to the window of my bedroom and looked out; I was slightly curious as to who my new neighbors would be. All I could see so far was just furniture being pulled off the trucks. It looked elegant; something that a modern young woman would choose.

I became even more curious then to know who would be occupying that house. If it was a woman, I couldn't help but wonder if she was single or married. I wondered what she would look like. I watched for awhile, but I never did catch a glimpse of the occupants moving in. Suddenly, I realized what time it was and knew I had to get ready to go in to work.

Once I got into work mode, I didn't think much more about what was going on next door. I simply wanted to get to the hospital, do my shift, and get home. I was so ready to have a few days off to rest; this last month had been brutal.

After I was dressed and ready to go, I went to get in my car to leave; that's when I saw her. A woman with long, chocolate curls cascading down her back; she looked to be around 25 to 30 and was getting out of a sleek black Mercedes. I watched, as she walked around to the other side of the car and pull a small child out of the back. The child had dark hair; it was jet black and completely straight with big dark eyes and tanned skin. Most definitely Native American Indian.

A moment later, I saw an older child come out of the house. A boy, who looked to be about 14 or 15, with short, dark wavy hair and ice blue eyes. He took the smaller child from the woman and went back inside.

So much for her being single I thought to myself, as I pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street. I looked, as I passed by; she waved and smiled. Wow! What a knockout! She was blindingly gorgeous. I stopped myself right there though; I knew there was no way a woman like her was single. I imagined her having a husband, who would kill anybody who looked cross eyed at her.

The whole time I was at work, my mind kept returning to thought of the woman. I didn't know her, but it wouldn't hurt to pay a visit and welcome her to the neighborhood. Who knows, her husband might be a nice guy to get to know too. I didn't realize it until now, but I was lonely.

B POV

Gosh, it had been such a long day. Even with having professional movers to do most everything for you, moving was still tiring. At least, the most of it was done, now; tomorrow, I would spend getting everything organized and put in it's place. Matt would be able to keep Chelsea entertained for me since it was Sunday and school hasn't started yet.

As I lay in bed, I let my mind wander; I started thinking how nice it was that I could start over in a new town and finally be completely free of my past. I was looking forward to getting to know my neighbors and coworkers in the new design firm I'd be starting at in a couple of weeks. I drifted off to sleep, after hearing the guy next door get home.

MS POV

I was so glad to be here in my new house and new town. More than that, I was glad to see my mom be able to relax. Being that I am only 15, I can't really imagine what it must be like to have to go through what she had in such a short time.

I mean, my sperm donor, as I call him having raped her in high school; then he got off with only a slap on the wrist for it. That must have been incredibly hard to get over. It was past time for my mom to be happy. I was also happy to know that the sperm donor to me and the sperm donor of Chelsea would be out of our lives for good. Maybe someday, mom would meet a guy, who would treat her the way she deserved to be treated.

Me and mom have always had a really close bond with each other. I loved and respected her more than anyone else I had ever known. She deserved nothing less because of all she had done to get all three of us where we were right now.

After being raped by my sperm donor, she discovered she had been left pregnant; she could have been bitter, but she wasn't. She could've killed me before I was born or given me up, and she didn't do either of those things. She took care of me, while I grew inside of her; my mom loved and cared for me, after I was born. She had her childhood stolen from her, when the sperm donor raped her and my grandmother deserted us. My grandmother blamed my mom for the rape; she said it happened because she teased her stepfather Phil so much. Mom left her home and moved in with a friend of my grandfather's Sue Clearwater. My Grandfather had already passed away, and mom had nowhere else to turn.

Once she had moved from Jacksonville Florida to Forks Washington, she finished high school. While there, she met Chelsea's sperm donor. They were best friends for years; he claimed to be in love with mom. She eventually gave into his pleas to give him a chance. At first, everything was great, but then he turned stupid after Chelsea was a couple of years old. He got greedy and took money from the company he was working for. He was in prison, now.

Using the money she got from my grandfather's life insurance, mom moved us all here to start new lives in a new place. Mom had gotten a job in a design firm. She would be starting to work in a couple of weeks and Chelsea and I will be starting a new school. I'll be a sophomore, and Chelsea will be in Kindergarten. I was looking forward to getting our new life underway.

E POV

It was late, as I pulled into my driveway. I looked at the house next door; all the lights were out. I had my mind made up that I was going to go over there in the morning and welcome my new neighbors. I had also decided that in case that she was married, I would call Alice to come over and go with me.

Even though it was late, I knew she would still be up; I dialed her number, once I got inside the house.

" Late shift tonight, Edward?" she asked me.

" Yeah, Ali, it was and I am bushed, baby sister. I've got the next four days off though, and I plan on taking advantage of it," I told her.

" That's good. You need some down time. It's kind of late for a phone call from you. Is there anything wrong?" she asked curious.

I had to laugh at her never ending need to be " in the know".

" No, Ali Cat, there's nothing wrong. I was wondering though if you and Jasper would do me a favor tomorrow," I told her with a hopeful tone to my voice.

" Sure, big brother. What is it you want us to do?" she asked.

I knew that I was asking for trouble, but I couldn't help it; after letting out a long breath of air, I answered.

" I was wondering if you and Jasper would go over to the new neighbors house with me and welcome her to the neighborhood,"

I waited for the laugh that would surely come, but it didn't. It was silent on the other end of the line for so long that I thought I had lost my connection. Finally, I heard her tinkling laughter.

" So, our new neighbor is a woman huh?" Alice asked.

I let my chin drop to my chest knowing I had made a mistake and given Alice the opportunity to play matchmaker.

" Yes, and just in case she is married or attached, I don't want the guy to see me as a threat. I thought if you and Jasper went too since you live on the same street just a few houses down that it would look more social," I answered.

She laughed.

" More social and less like you are trying to find out if she is single or not," she replied with a smirking tone.

I breathed a heavy sigh and answered her back.

" Never mind, Alice, just let it go. Goodnight," I said as I was about to hit the end call button. I heard her call out to me before I could.

" I'm sorry, Edward. I'm just pleasantly surprised to find you making this effort is all. It's been such a long time since you've even shown any interest in the fairer sex," she said.

I knew she was right. Since I had been taken for a ride by my ex-wife, I had not been keen on going for it again. It was hard to believe I was actually going to make this effort, but I was tired of being alone.

" I'm tired, Ali Cat; I'm going to bed. I love you and I'll call you tomorrow, after I get up," I told her.

" I love you too, big brother. Goodnight," she replied.

We hung up, and I walked into my room where I undressed and collapsed into bed. I dreamed all night of the dark haired beauty next door. A body could only hope that fate would be on my side and she would actually be single.


	2. Meeting The Neighbors

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

New Neighbor

E POV

It was after ten in the morning, when I woke up. I had slept with the window open, and I heard the most beautiful musical voice coming from next door. I walked over to the window and looked out; there she was in the backyard. The woman, who had starred in my dreams all night long.

She was even more beautiful today than she had been the day before. Her frame was small and her height was petite. She had a peaches and cream complexion that was flawless from my viewpoint.

She was sitting in the swing with a little girl in her lap. The male that I had seen yesterday was behind her; he was pushing them in the swing. They were laughing and seemed to be having good time.

I watched for awhile then moved to the dresser and pulled out some clothes to put on after my shower. I called Alice to let her know that I was up, if she and Jasper wanted to come on over. I got in the shower, after unlocking the front door so they could come in.

Once I was out of the shower and dressed, I went in the living room; Alice and Jasper were watching television. I sat down to put my shoes and socks on, while we all talked. After I was dressed and presentable, the three of us went outside and walked over to the fence that separated my property from hers.

" Hi," Alice said.

The woman smiled and came over to the fence.

" Hello," she replied.

" I'm Alice Whitlock, this is my husband Jasper and my brother Edward Cullen. Edward lives here; Jasper and I live a few houses down from here. We wanted to welcome you and your family to the neighborhood," Alice said.

I loved Alice and her subtle ways of getting information. The woman smiled and held out her hand and replied.

" I'm Bella Swan; those two are my son Matt and my daughter Chelsea. It's just the three of us. It's a pleasure to meet you all. Matt, bring Chelsea and come here, sweetheart," Bella said.

I was really surprised, when she she said it was just the three of them, but I didn't know if that meant for just the time being or if it was permanent. I was really hoping for the latter of the two.

Matt gathered his sister in his arms and brought her over to the fence. We all stood talking for a minute; after all the introductions were done, Alice invited the three of them over for lunch. I was thrilled, when Bella accepted. I noticed Matt kept eyeing me, and knew he had to be measuring me up in his mind. I was glad to see he cared so much about his mother and sister. I was still wondering where their father was.

He was a talkative boy. He agreed to play basketball with Jasper and I while Alice and Bella talked and got to know each other. They seemed to be hitting it off quite well. Bella's laughter was as beautiful as she was. The pizza we ordered arrived, and we all sat down to eat. While talking, I learned that she would be working as my mother's assistant in her design firm. My mother owns her own architect and interior design business. She also has a landscaping business. My father is the chief of staff at the local children's hospital.

" It will be nice to have some knowledge of what my boss will be like.," Bella said.

" I think you'll like her a lot. It seems you and her will have a lot in common," Alice replied.

"Chelsea will be in the same class as Lily when school starts.", she added.

" Who is Lily?" Bella asked.

" She's Emmett and Rosalie's daughter," I told her.

Bella smiled and nodded.

"So is Emmett your brother, Edward?" Bella asked me.

" Yes, and Rosalie is his wife," Alice explained before I could reply for myself.

I was so glad this meeting was going so well. I hated to see it end, but Bella said she still had tons of things to do and needed to get them done.

" Well, if you need help with anything just let us know," Alice told her.

" Thank you so much, guys. You have no idea how much I appreciate it, and might need to take you up on it," Bella replied.

After a few more short minutes, she was gone.

B POV

I was so surprised, when I looked up and three people were standing at the fence. One was a tall, blond guy, with blue eyes and the girl was short and pixie like with dark hair and dark eyes. The third guy was out of this world gorgeous. He was tall and very well built with bronze colored hair; it had golden highlights streaking through it; he had the most beautiful emerald green eyes I had ever seen. His eyes were the exact color of the deepest part of the Amazon Rain Forest. I felt all my girly parts tingle, when he spoke to me in that smooth velvet voice of his.

I was thrilled to get to know my new neighbors; they were very kind and polite. I already knew Alice and I were going to get along very well together, even though she was quite a bit more exuberant than I was used to. I was glad to see Matt taking to Edward and Jasper so quickly. It would be nice for him to have some older guys to talk to. They both seemed very nice, the kind of men I would want to influence my son. Chelsea was completely charmed as soon as Edward let her sit in his lap and tear apart a slice of pizza that the both of them wound up wearing. Edward didn't seem phased by it at all. He simply laughed, while she enjoyed herself. I could tell he was a man of worth, and I didn't mean moneywise.

I meant he was the kind of man who cared about the people in his life; he was the kind of man who would do anything for them. Edward was the kind of man that I wished I could meet and fall in love with. I was blown away when Alice had told me that he was single. She was very sweet, when I told her my story. It was nice to be accepted instead of judged. I was looking forward to meeting my boss too

.


	3. Acceptance

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Acceptance

MPOV

For adults, I had to admit that Edward and Jasper were pretty cool. I could tell Edward really liked my mom; he was genuinely nice to me and my sister. I was somewhat holding back though, just in case I was wrong. I was willing to give him a shot and see what happened, if it made my mom happy. I also had to admit that it would be nice to have a guy around all the time to talk to and do stuff with. If Edward turned out to be the person he seemed to be, I wouldn't object to having him for my dad.

Es POV

I was looking so forward to meeting my new assistant. She had nothing short of an exemplary employment record and shining recommendations from her former employers. From her picture, she looked like a very nice young woman.

I talked to Edward and laughed, when I found out that the young woman was living next door to him. I was very impressed with everything that he had learned about her.

I was sure everything was going to work out just fine. Edward had always been a tough one to impress and very skeptical, when it came to people. If my son was impressed with her, she was definitely a keeper.

B POV

When the weekend was over, everything was unpacked and put away in it's place. I was one of those OCD people; I could not stand clutter. I always wanted my surroundings to be acceptable.

Two weeks passed by really quickly; it was Monday morning, and it was Matt and Chelsea's first day of school as well as my first day of work. I arose early to get a jump on the day. I also did not like to be rushed or run late. I got the kids up and made breakfast for them. After we ate, I sent Matt up stairs to get dressed for school, while I did the dishes. I left Chelsea in front of the T.V. to watch cartoons, until I could take her upstairs to get her ready.

I had one consolation about them starting school here and it was that this was the first day and not the middle of a semester. I had always hated that; when I was younger, my mom was always moving us around to a new place. It made things so much more nerve racking to start after everyone else.

Once we were all dressed and ready to go, I got the kids in the car and headed out. Edward was getting into his car, as I went by; we waved at each other. He must have been on his way to work because he was dressed in scrubs. God, he was so incredibly gorgeous! It was hard to believe that he was single; if things worked out like I wanted them to, he wouldn't be for long.

I took Matt to school first, then I took Chelsea over to her new school; she was a bit more nervous than Matt, but I could understand that.

"Mommy, do you think I will make lots of new friends?" she asked from the backseat.

I smiled in the rearview mirror at her, before answering.

"Oh, honey, of course you will. You're too sweet for anyone not to like you," I told her.

I hoped that my reassurance would be enough. Chelsea was a little more on the shy side than some kids her age. I was hoping she wouldn't be like I was as a child. I was always shy and hung back.

Once we got to her school, I walked her inside. The classroom was brightly decorated and looked inviting to a child. I met her teacher, Mrs. Jansen. She was a seemingly nice woman and welcomed Chelsea to her class. There were some other children there as well. Mrs. Jansen took Chelsea over and introduced her to them.

After a few minutes, Chelsea seemed to be fine, as she played with the other children. One child, a little girl with platinum blond curls and ice blue eyes stood out among the rest. This child was stunningly beautiful. I could only imagine what her mother and father must look like. She was a very nice little girl too; she and Chelsea came over to me.

"Hi, my name is Lily," she said smiling.

"Well, hello there, Lily. It's nice to meet you," I replied.

"Mommy, can Lily come over to play with me sometime?" Chelsea asked.

"Oh well, I don't see why not, if her mommy and daddy don't mind. We'll have to ask them and see," I told her.

She gave me a hug, before she and Lily returned to playing. I slipped out and made my way to work confident my baby was going to be fine.

All I had to do now was concentrate on me being fine. I was nervous as all get out knowing I was meeting Edward's mother and that she was going to be my boss. Alice and Edward had both assured me we would get along fine. When we were alone, Alice had given me rave reviews about her mother.

I drove downtown and found the office building in which I would be working. I pulled into a parking place and turned off the motor. I checked my face in the rearview mirror. I wanted to make the very best first impression that I could.

Once inside, I inquired as to where I could find Esme Cullen. The receptionist told me to have a set and wait. After a few minutes, a quite young looking woman with caramel colored hair stepped out into the waiting area.

"Isabella Swan?" she asked looking at me and smiling.

I nodded and held out my hand.

"I am Isabella, Mrs. Cullen; it's a pleasure to meet you," I said.

"Isabella, Mrs. Cullen is my husband's mother. I am Esme, sweetie.", she told me, as we went in her office.

Yes, she was everything Edward and Alice had told me she was. I knew we were going to get along just fine.

"I prefer to be called Bella, if that's all right," I told her.

" Welcome to Cullen Designs, Bella. I hope you really enjoy working here. Edward and Alice have told me so much about you. I hope that's okay," she said.

I smiled and told her it was fine. She told me how hard it was to impress Edward, but he had given me glowing reviews. That made me smile even more. I told her how he and I met as well as how my kids seemed to really like him. She seemed very pleased.

The day went along fine. Esme and I did have a lot of things in common; she was very pleasant to be around. She treated me as more an equal than an underling; I truly appreciated that. I felt accepted and was confident that feeling would grow.

I couldn't help but smile throughout the day, when she would throw hints about me getting involved with her son. I couldn't tell her right then, but I wanted it to work out between us too. At the end of the day, we said our goodbyes, and I went to pick my children up from school.


	4. If Roses Could Talk

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

If Roses Could Talk

MS POV

I had to admit, I was really impressed with my new school. The guys were cool and the girls are hot. Yeah, I was a normal 15 year old guy, and I liked the ladies, so sue me. There was this one girl in my history class, who really got me going.

Her name is Melissa; she was a knockout. She was a few inches shorter than my 5'10. She had these big, beautiful hazel eyes and long curly red hair. She had a petite body and curves like a race track. As far as I could tell, she was a nice girl; not like some, I had met where they throw themselves at you. I didn't like those types of girls. I preferred the ones, who were like my mom and allowed the guy to do the chasing.

I was glad to find out that we had at least 4 of our classes together and she seemed to be as interested in me as I was in her. Yep, I was sure that I was really going to like living here.

B POV

I was glad to get home and get out of my work clothes. I sat down with my children; we took turns talking about our day. I was pleased, when Matt told me how much he liked it here already. I cringed a little inside, when he told me about this girl named Melissa.

I was not ready to lose my son to another female, but that is part of growing up. I knew it would happen sooner or later. I was proud to say my son was very handsome, and it was easy to see how he would turn lots of heads. I knew what kind of young man he was; I could certainly understand why the young ladies would fall for him. He may look like his sperm donor, but he had more of mine and my dad's personality. Plus, if things worked out, he would have Edward's influence. From what Esme had told me and I what I had seen for myself, I couldn't be more pleased.

Es POV

I was very impressed with Bella. She was exactly everything I had hoped she would be. I thought to myself that maybe I should let Edward hire all my employees from now on; he was spot on about Bella.

Carlisle laughed, as I excitedly told him all about Bella over dinner. I also told him how I hoped that she and Edward would get together. He'd been alone too long now. It was time he started thinking about settling down.

"Give him time, my dear; I'm sure he will make the right decision, when the time is right," he said smiling back at me.

E POV

I had thought about Bella all day, while I was at work; when my mind was not otherwise occupied with work related issues, I was thinking about stopping by the flower shop. I was curious as to how her day had been. I hoped my mom wasn't trying to push me on her. It was true that I was very interested, but I didn't want to scare her away by being overly pushy in my pursuit either. I wanted to come across as a gentleman.

After a day of considering it, I decided I would do it; so on my way home I stopped and bought her a bouquet of mixed roses. I was nervous, but something deep inside of me told me this would be a good thing to do and that Bella would really like it.

I pulled up in my driveway and turned my car off. I went inside and got a shower and changed clothes then I went over to Bella's house. Matt answered the door.

"Hi, Matt; how are you today?" I asked.

"I'm alright, thanks. You want to come in? Mom is in the kitchen getting ready to make dinner. You're welcome to go on in," he replied.

I caught the look on his face, as he noticed the roses. He seemed to be ok with it. He followed me in the kitchen to where Bella was.

She looked incredible in her cotton shorts. She had her back to us, while she was standing over the sink washing some veggies. The shorts were sapphire blue and molded themselves to her supple ass cheeks perfectly. It was going to be hard to hide the major wood I was now sporting; hopefully, she would be so focused on my gesture she wouldn't notice.

"Look who stopped by, mom," Matt announced.

Bella turned around and smiled.

"Edward! How nice to see you. Please, come in and have a seat. I am just starting dinner," Bella said.

I could hear the genuine joy in her voice; that was certainly a plus for me.

"Thank you, Bella; I brought these for you. Just a little welcome to the neighborhood present," I said handing her the roses.

With a bright smile and a shining light in her eyes, Bella took the bouquet and buried her nose in them. She inhaled deeply and moaned at their scent. If the smell of roses could make her react like that, I could only imagine other things that I could do to her that would make her moan.

"Oh, Edward, they are beautiful! Thank you so much. I'll use them as a centerpiece for the table tonight. I hope you will stay and join us for dinner," she said, as she came and embraced me around my neck and pecked my cheek with a kiss.

God, how soft her lips felt. A shiver went down my spine. I sincerely hoped I would have the chance to feel those lips on mine and very soon.

"You are quite welcome, and I would like very much to join you for dinner, if the children have no objections," I told her.

I could almost swear that a tear formed in her eye then. She looked at me with such tenderness and adoration. It seemed she appreciated my taking her children's feelings into consideration. I looked at Matt, as did Bella questioning with our eyes. He smiled and replied.

"It's totally cool with me, mom," he said.

Bella smiled at her son and then at me. This was going to be a very pleasant evening. Bella resumed her cooking duties, while Matt and I sat at the bar and talked. He told me about his first day at school and about this girl he liked. I was glad he felt confident enough to talk to me. He was at the age that he needed a positive male influence in his life; I wanted to be that influence, and Bella seemed pleased that he was accepting me. I could tell from the way he talked about this girl, Bella had done a wonderful job raising him so far. He didn't talk like most of the 15 year old boys I knew. He was respectful, when he spoke of Melissa.

After dinner, he asked me if he and I could shoot some hoops. Bella agreed that it was fine with her, so off we went to my house. While we played basketball, he opened up to me even more. I found out how he viewed the world around him. He was a fine young man, who would go far in life.

He was very protective of his mother and sister. He asked me about my intentions for his mother, and he was very straightforward about it. I found it to be a very mature action and appreciated it. He let me know he was fine with me pursuing his mother as long as I didn't hurt her. I gathered that he knew of her being hurt in the past and was very affected by it. He was taking it upon himself to make sure she didn't endure anymore. I found myself respecting this 15 year old boy more and more. I did assure him that I had nothing but the best of intentions where his family were concerned.

A few minutes after eight in the evening, I walked him back over to his house; there I said goodnight to him and Chelsea. She was a sweet little thing. I could tell she was a lot like Bella.

"Bella, I just want to thank you, for a wonderful dinner. It was delicious and I hope you will let me return the favor sometime soon. I can't cook all that well, but I would be happy to take all of you out. I want you to know I had a really good time tonight. You and your children are really great to be around," I told her.

She smiled and blushed.

"Thank you, Edward, for the flowers and sharing your company with us. We enjoyed it immensely. I'm glad you and Matt are getting along so well and becoming friends. It means a lot to me for him to have as much positive male influence as possible," she replied.

"Anytime, Bella," I said looking deep into her eyes and placing a kiss on the back of her hand.

We said our good night sentiments, and I went back home. I was tired but happy; it had been a long but successful day.


	5. What Would They Say?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

What Would They Say:

BPOV

Wow! What a great evening it had turned out to be, I thought to myself, as I got ready for bed. I was so pleased to see how Edward and my children were getting along. Matt seemed so happy to have a male friend to talk to; someone who genuinely cared enough to listen to him as well as take up time with him. There was only so much I could do as a mom; I was more than thrilled to have Edward in our lives.

It was such a nice surprise, and I was completely overwhelmed by his sweet gesture. The more I thought about it the more I couldn't help but wonder about that bouquet of roses and the message behind it. I wanted to know what each color meant; Edward had said it was a welcoming, but I suspected there was more.

Once I was dressed for bed, I checked on my kids once more then I sat down in front of my laptop and did an Internet search on flowers and their meanings. I was amazed at what I found out.

Edward had picked the colors and each one had a specific meaning. The white one stood for my new beginning. There was a yellow one, signifying warmth, welcomeness, and friendship. A pink one stood for admiration, while the orange one meant he was fascinated with me. Last, but not least the green rose said he wished me all the best in my new life here.

I couldn't stop the tears that begin to fall down my cheeks, when I realized how much thought Edward had put into his gift to me.

MS POV

I was glad Edward had come over tonight. My mom seemed to like it too. Chelsea did nothing, but giggle and act goofy; she's still just a little kid, so she could get away with it. I was finding that I really liked Edward more and more. He was easy to talk to, and he seemed to respect me; that made me feel good about myself.

I came right out and ask him what his intentions were for mom; his answer was simple, but seemed honest. He told me he really liked her and that he did hope for the chance to date her as long as I was okay with that. He didn't want to do anything to make me feel uncomfortable. I had never known anyone like that before. I know mom needed someone like that in her life.

I was growing up to become my own person, and I didn't want to ever leave my mom hanging in the wind. I wanted to know that once I was grown and living a life of my own, she would be happy. I wanted to know that she would have someone to care for her and be there for her, if I couldn't be. Edward seemed to be the type who would do that. I was happy with the way things were turning out. I just hoped they continue to go on this way.

Es POV

I was so glad to see Bella the next morning at work. She was positively glowing and radiating nothing but happiness. I asked her what was causing it; she shyly admitted what Edward had done the night before.

I smiled at my son's gesture. I knew from that point on, if he had his way Bella would not be simply his neighbor and my employee for very long. She would be so much more; I couldn't have been more pleased.

AW POV

It was hard to believe the change in my brother over the last few weeks. He was happier than I had seen him in ages. I knew it was all due to Bella and her children moving next door to him.

His whole demeanor had changed. He was more sociable and outgoing. He wore a smile on his face and he talked animatedly about Bella and the kids all the time. He was finally, honestly and truly happy, and that was from just being friends with her. I could only imagine how it would be, if and when they formed a more romantic relationship. Edward would be over the moon.

Time passed, quickly; Edward finally asked Bella out for an official date. It would be just him and her alone. Bella and I had grown quite close, as the weeks had passed; she was ecstatic, when she told me Edward had asked her out.

She and I planned a shopping day; we went to the salon and had our nails done, both fingers and toes. We found Bella this beautiful blue dress to wear, while shopping. It was a silk dress that wrapped around all of her curves and opened in the front to a deep v shape. The length stopped at her knee and we picked out silver, slingback, wedge heels with a peep toe to go with it. Once we were done with that, we stopped in Victoria Secret; Bella picked out a white bra and panties. The bra had a lacy pattern all over with a sexy criss-cross opening in front; the panties also had a lacy pattern and laid low on her hips.

After we were finished shopping, we went to Bella's house and I helped her get ready. Bella was a stunning beauty. I actually felt a bit sorry for Edward in that moment. He already had a possessive nature about him. a I knew tonight would be a test of his restraint, when he caught other men looking at Bella. I hoped he could keep it together and not blow it by going all caveman on Bella.

Once she was dressed, we went downstairs to wait for Edward to come over and pick her up. Matt also had a date; he was going out with Melissa and some more of their friends tonight. I laughed, when I saw Matt's reaction to his mother.

He was in the kitchen getting something to drink, when we walked in. He took one look at Bella and choked on his drink. He turned away to keep from getting anything on her.

"Mom! You look terrific. You're a real hottie," he said smiling and teasing her.

"Thank you, sweetheart. Listen, you have a good time tonight and be careful. Curfew is 11 pm. sharp," Bella told him.

Matt hugged Bella and kissed her cheek, just before a horn blew and he ran out the door.

"Oh Alice, my baby is getting grown so fast.", Bella sighed, as she looked longingly after Matt.

"Yeah, well your baby isn't such a baby anymore, Bella. He is a fine upstanding young man and there are young women, who are just waiting to claim him from you," I told her.

"Yes, I know; he is a fine young man, and I am so proud of him. I am so glad he has Edward and Jasper to look up to for guidance. I am curious to know where he got the reference of women being hotties though," she said.

"Bella, I'll give you one guess and the first one doesn't count," I replied with a smile.

"You mean Emmett? I should have known," she quipped, while smiling and shaking her head.

We had a good laugh; Bella knew Emmett was just as good as Edward and Jasper as far as influence went. He was just more flamboyant and exuberant about it. I constantly reminded him, as did Rosalie and our mother that one day boys were going to be coming to his door for Lily. He simply said it would be over his dead body before any of those little punks got anywhere near his princess. That was Emmett for you though.

Rose and Emmett had also become quite close with Bella, since she had moved here. Lily and Chelsea were almost inseparable, since Rosalie first brought Lily over to Edward's so the two girls could play together. Edward had taken a portion of his backyard and put up a playhouse for the girls. He loved his niece, and I knew he was getting closer and closer to Chelsea. The child had him wrapped around her finger. Bella told him he was spoiling her and needed to quit, but he never listened to her.

I know Bella really appreciated his loving gestures toward her daughter anyway. It showed on her face, whenever she watched the two of them play together. Chelsea simply adored Edward; she followed him around like a puppy dog, whenever she could.

E POV

I felt like I was the luckiest man alive I thought, as I stood looking at Bella. When she opened the door of her home to me, she looked like a waking dream in that blue dress. I couldn't help but take notice of how it hugged all of her curves. I was close to hyperventilating, when I got a whiff of her natural scent mixed with the most exotic perfume I had ever smelled. I looked her up and down as discreetly as I could, before settling my gaze on her deep smoky eyes. I was going to owe my sister big time for this.

"Bella, you look magnificent tonight as you always do. You take my breath away," I told her.

She smiled my favorite smile, as I took her in my arms and hugged her. I was in heaven, while I held her toned, fit body against mine. I had to be careful and not let her press against a certain area of my body,or I would be in major trouble. I was sporting major wood; it seemed I did that every time I was around Bella. I had asked myself all week long how was I going to get through this date without completely embarrassing myself. I still had not come up with an answer. I guessed, I was on that proverbial wing and a prayer with this one. I just hoped it would work.

I had a nice romantic evening planned for Bella and I. I wanted to show her what she meant to me. I was quickly falling head over heels in love with her; I could only hope that she was feeling the same way.

It seemed that she was from the way she looked at me sometimes. Oft times, I would catch a wistful look in her eye, a longing for me to give her more. I certainly had no problem with that. I knew I was ready to settle down and be committed to only one woman; I knew that woman was Bella Swan. I loved everything about her. She amazed and astounded me every day.

My mom was continually singing her praises to anyone who would listen. My father often laughed at my mother's antics and more especially when she was ever more trying to get info out of me. She always wanted to know when I was going to get off my ass and ask Bella out on a real date. She constantly asked me when I was going to reveal how I felt about her. I had told my mother that I would do it all in good time. I wanted to make sure Bella and her children were ok with that first. They seemed pleased. I had grown quite close to them over the last few weeks and there was nothing I wouldn't do for them or Bella. They need only to ask me.


	6. The Date

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

First Date

B POV

I didn't think I would ever get over the feeling that came over me, whenever I saw Edward Cullen. Especially, when he showed up on my doorstep looking like he had stepped off the front cover of GQ magazine. I loved the way his light grey slacks hung on his trim waist and hips. His black dress shirt hugged his medium, but well built frame perfectly. He was wearing black patent leather dress shoes. Damn! how was I going to get through a whole date without attacking him? He really got my girly parts all in an uproar, and he hadn't even touched me yet. When I looked up, he was smiling; I blushed, as he told me how beautiful I looked. I returned the compliment of course.

"Are you ready to go, gorgeous?" Edward asked me as he reached out his hand.

I placed mine in his; I felt the tingle of electricity that passed through us. We got into his car and drove away. He wouldn't tell me where he was taking me, but the conversation on the way there was nice. Soon we arrived at our destination, which was the marina. Edward led me to the docks, where a man was waiting on us. The man and Edward conversed for a few moments then we were led to a yacht. After we had gotten on board, another man addressed Edward; they conversed for a few minutes, before leaving the two of us alone.

"Edward, what is all this?" I asked with wide eyes.

Edward smiled, as he led me to a table set for two. He pulled out my chair for me, and I sat down. It was such a beautiful night; the stars were out, and the moon was full. The breeze felt good on my skin.

"This is part of our date, love. I wanted to do something really special for you. I want to show you how much I enjoy your company and the fact that you are in my life," he said.

I smiled; I was so touched at the effort he had put forth.

"This is truly the most spectacular thing anyone has ever done for me before. I love it; thank you," I replied.

"No, thank you, Bella, for coming into my life and making it fuller and happier than it's ever been. I didn't realize how lonely my life was before you and your wonderful children came into it," Edward told me.

While we sat talking, our dinner was served. Edward had ordered us steak and lobster tails with shrimp scampi on the side. It was delicious. I was so wrapped up in conversation that I didn't even notice we were moving, until Edward took me over to the boat railing. In the distance, I could see the Golden Gate Bridge. If he did this for me on our first official date, I could only begin to imagine what he would do for me if we were still together in years to come. He was so much more than I could have ever hoped to find. If you are a single mom, you know how hard it is to find a man who genuinely welcomes your children into his life. It was hard enough finding a man who would take care of his own children much less those by another man.

E POV

I was so hoping Bella would like what I had done for her. I wanted to do everything in my power to show her what she means to me. I wanted to tell her how I felt, but I was afraid it might be too soon just yet.

Bella and I were standing by the boat railing, we were talking when the music began playing.

"May I have this dance, Miss Swan?" I asked her.

She smiled and took the hand that I offered; I pulled her into my arms. We begin to sway to the music. I could smell her fragrance on the breeze. It filled me with longing; a longing that I had never felt before with any other woman.

We talked, while we danced. She would giggle at some of the things I would say. Ah, how I loved hearing her laughter. It made me smile; I wanted to hear it as often as possible. By the time we had made it back to her house, it was quite late, so I wished her a goodnight on her doorstep.

"Bella, I just want you to know how much I enjoyed tonight. I hope you enjoyed it too and that we can do it again soon. I have never felt like this before and I am loving it. Thank you, for the gift of yourself and your children. All of you have taken away my loneliness and given me another reason to look forward to each new day. Goodnight, love," I told her, as I kissed her lips ever so gently.

Bella blushed and smiled. I loved her blush; it made her even more beautiful and that was almost impossible to do.

"You're very sweet, Edward. I want to thank you also for being the kind and wonderful man you are. It's hard to find a man who is kind and generous like you. I never dreamed I would find someone who accepted my children the way you have," she told me.

"Bella, you don't have to thank me for that. Those are two of the most amazing kids I have ever met. You have done a very good job of raising them. Matt is going to be a gentleman and is going to make you so proud, even more than he does now. I adore those kids already. How could I not?" I said.

Bella leaned in a kissed me with the same tenderness I had used. I wanted so much more, but I was not going to push her. It would happen, when the time was right. I knew it would be well worth the wait, so I said goodnight once more and returned to my own house.

B POV

I was walking on cloud nine, when I walked into my house. I realized Edward was everything a woman could possibly want in a man. He was handsome and kind; he was generous and genuine. It would take me forever and a day to list all his wonderful qualities.

I called Alice and left her a voicemail letting her know I was home safe and sound, then I went upstairs to bed. I had allowed Matt to stay over at a friends house; Chelsea had wanted to stay with Lily, and I had agreed. I was tired; It felt good to curl up under my sheets and fall asleep.


	7. The Dilemma

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Dilemma:

E POV

The date with Bella was phenomenal; I knew I was already one hundred percent in love with her. It didn't matter that I haven't known her all that long; she is perfect for me.

Our date was perfect; we had talked and sent text messages back and forth ever since, and that was a week ago. Matt and I shot hoops, after dinner every night that I wasn't working. Normally, I worked days, but I was helping cover for another doctor who was on vacation. Chelsea was just my little ray of sunshine, when she was around.

Bella and I had shared dinner most all week as well; we had learned a lot about each other. We share many common interests, such as music and books. I was looking forward to spending more time with her as well as the kids.

B POV

Oh my god, I was so in love with Edward Cullen. He was every woman's perfect dream. My children adored him as well; that counts for the most part to me because if my children aren't happy then I am not happy.

We had spent a lot of time together since our first official date, and I cherished every single minute of it. I really loved his family too the more I got to know them. It was nice to have friends like the Cullens.

I had a major dilemma now though, and I had no clue as to what to do. Esme and I had to go out of town to meet with a client. I was new here and had no one to stay with the kids. Esme told me that either Alice or Rosalie would be happy to watch them for me, but I really hated to ask because it was a lot of responsibility; they had their own families.

Edward and I were set to meet for lunch today. I was on my way to the hospital to meet him. I had decided I would talk it over with him and see what he thought.

I arrived at the hospital a few minutes early. Edward was standing at the nurses desk looking at a chart, when I was coming around the corner. Before I reached him, a tall blonde woman walked up and rubbed her hand across his ass. All I saw was red, but I waited to see what his reaction would be.

Edward looked around to see who it was. At first, he was smiling; when he turned and saw the girl, the smile left his face, and he looked livid. He stepped away from her, but kept his glare fixed on her face.

"What the hell are you doing, Claire? I thought we had discussed this and was clear that I am not interested in you," he told her.

"You discussed it and decided that, Dr. Cullen. I agreed to nothing," she replied.

"Claire, I am giving you fair warning; I am not interested in you in no way whatsoever. I am not willing to jeopardize my job by going against hospital policies, but more than that, I am not willing to destroy the best relationship with the most wonderful woman for a cheap fling with you," Edward told her.

"Since when did you become involved with someone? You haven't mentioned it before now," Claire told him.

Edward took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, before he replied. I knew by now this was his way of trying to keep his cool.

"Were you absent from your body? Did your ears suddenly stop working just a few days ago? When you approached me the other day, I told you I wasn't interested because I was seeing someone. Just in case, I'll tell you again her name is Bella, and she is the most beautiful and spectacular woman I have ever met. I will not risk hurting any relationship I could ever hope to have with her for a fling with you or anybody else. Now, if you touch me or approach me again, I will turn you over to our superiors," Edward told her.

Claire stood there with her mouth hanging open like she was waiting to catch flies. I took that opportunity to make my presence known. I walked up to Edward and linked my arm through his.

"Hello, handsome," I said seductively.

Edward grinned, and put his arm around my waist.

"Speaking of the most beautiful and spectacular woman, here she is now. Claire, meet Bella. Bella, this is Claire and she was just leaving," Edward said.

"Well nice to meet you, Claire and goodbye," I said.

Claire huffed, as she walked off. I turned to Edward, who was once again smiling. He bent down and brushed my lips with his; he sighed in contentment.

"Ahhh, the best part of my day. Are you ready to go have lunch?" he asked.

"After hearing what you just said to her, I am ready to have you for lunch," I said grinning.

"My oh my, Miss Swan, you do make tempting offers; don't you?" he asked, as he leaned down to kiss me.

"If I didn't know it was too soon for that, I would most certainly take you up on it. If you have no objections though, we will keep it on the table until a later date," he continued.

"Mmm...nope; no objections to it at all, Dr. Cullen," I replied.

"Good to know. Let's get out of here. How do you feel about going get a sandwich from the deli down the street and eat in the park that's not far from here?" Edward asked, as we linked our arms and made our way to his office.

"Sounds perfect to me," I replied.

E POV

If I didn't know better, I would swear Bella was trying to make me lose my mind. She had no idea what her statement about having me for lunch did to me. I was trying really hard not to let it linger in my mind. I would be terribly embarrassed if I were seen walking around with a tent in my pants. I didn't think my patients would appreciate that.

After getting a sandwich and drinks from the deli, Bella and I walked to the park not too far from the hospital. We found a bench under some shade trees and sat down. While we ate and talked, I was made aware of Bella's dilemma. I had the perfect solution.

"I have the perfect solution, Bella. I am off for the next three days; why not let the kids stay at home and I will stay with them?" I suggested.

Bella smiled, but was silent.

"Edward, that is an awful lot to ask of you though, and I know you have got to be worn out from all the overtime you have worked," she said.

I found it sweet that she would consider that, but I really wanted to do this for her. I wanted to spend the time with the kids.

"That is sweet of you to take that into consideration, but I would really like to help you. I would love to spend the time with your kids and get to know them better. Of course, I realize we haven't known each other all that long; you might be hesitant to trust me with them, and I completely understand that," I told her.

Bella rolled her eyes at me and smiled, while taking my face between her hands.

"Edward, you are a doctor; I work for your mother, and I have seen you with my kids. They adore you; of course, I know they would be in good hands. I just hate to put you out like that," she said and then kissed me softly.

"Mmmm...you so need to stop tempting me, Miss Swan. Come on, Bella, let me do this for you. It will be fun for me and them," I said ,as I stuck out my bottom lip in a pout.

"Oh alright if you insist but stop with the pout. That thing should be illegal," Bella replied with a giggle.

I laughed and pulled her into a hug; I kissed her chastely.

"I'll keep that in mind," I told her still laughing.

After we had a really nice lunch, we walked back to the hospital. Outside my office, we said goodbye. I watched her walk away, before entering my office to resume my work day. I was really pleased that she trusted me to look after what was most precious to her. I wanted nothing more than for the children to like me and for us to be able to have fun together. I simply wanted to love them as I loved Bella. They were a big part of her; they deserved to be loved.

B POV

I went back to work in a much better mood than I had left in. Edward had been so incredibly sweet to offer to watch the kids, while I was gone.

I was worried though that they were going to tire him out and drive him crazy. I would just have to have a long talk with them, when I got home.


	8. Getting Permission

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Getting Permission:

B POV

I felt both confident and nervous that Edward and the kids would have a blast together, while I was gone on my trip. Edward was coming over for dinner tonight; we were going to sit the kids down and talk to them about my upcoming trip and about Edward volunteering to stay with them for the duration of it.

E POV

I was really excited about going to Bella's for dinner tonight, but I was nervous too. I wasn't sure how they would feel about their mother leaving them with me, while she went on her trip. I hoped they would be accepting of it though. I had several things in mind that I could do with Chelsea, while Matt was doing his own thing; plus the things we could do together.

I arrived at Bella's just after 6pm. I had stopped to pick up the pizzas we had ordered for dinner. Matt answered the door, when I knocked on it.

"Hey, Edward; come on in. Mom's upstairs helping Chelsea get a bath," he told me.

"Ok, well, while she's doing that, how you and me get dinner and drinks ready? Sound good to you, buddy?" I asked him.

"Sure, that's cool with me," he answered, and lead the way to the kitchen.

We worked together and got everything done quickly; he set the table, while I fixed glasses of ice and poured drinks.

"So, how are things going with you, Matt? I'm sorry that I haven't been able to be around the last few days as much," I said.

"Everything is cool. I got some pretty big news though. I made the basketball team today. I used that move you taught me the last time we played. The coach thought it was a good one," Matt explained.

"Hey that's great news; congrats bud! I'm glad to hear that," I said, as we high fived each other.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool, and Melissa made head cheerleader. We both start practice next week. Then our first game is in two weeks. I hope you get to come, if you want to," Matt told me.

I was really touched that he wanted me there, and it made me smile. I really liked this kid; I liked both kids a lot.

"Hey, Edward, do you think Emmett and Jasper might come too? Those guys are cool, too," he said.

"Thanks, bud. I appreciate that; I'm sure they will, if they can. You and Melissa are getting pretty close and serious huh?" I asked.

Matt blushed, but smiled and nodded his head. I laughed to myself, while thinking that I knew exactly how he felt. Bella was pretty damn awesome herself.

"You know, Matt, I'm here to listen, if you ever need to talk about anything like serious man to man stuff. I know you've got your mom and all, but sometimes there are things a mom doesn't always understand about being a man. Just as there are times when we men don't understand all about women," I told him.

I wanted him to know that he could come to me, if he ever needed me that I would be there.

"Thanks, Edward. Yeah, I can't see me talking to mom about sex and stuff. She would probably freak out on me," he said grinning.

Bella and Chelsea finally made it downstairs and joined us in the kitchen. Bella came over and kissed me; it was a chaste kiss on my lips. It left me stunned for a moment; I wasn't expecting it in front of the children. I wasn't complaining though.

"I thought that I heard your voice, while I was upstairs. Thank you for picking up dinner and helping Matt get it ready, while I was busy," Bella told me.

"It was no problem; I didn't mind in the least. We've both had a hectic week; we're both tired and deserve a break, so don't think a thing about it," I told her with a smile.

I picked Chelsea up and buckled her into her booster seat so she could eat, while Bella fixed her a plate. We ate and talked, as we sat around the table. As we sat there, I realized how right it felt; it felt as though we were a family. I didn't want it to end. After dinner was finished and the kitchen cleaned up, we moved into the living room. I had also rented a couple of movies for us to watch.

"Matt, Chelsea, before the movie starts, Edward and I have something we want to tell you," Bella explained, while she put an arm around Matt and held Chelsea in her lap.

Matt gave me a curious and questioning look, while Chelsea just sat waiting to see what Bella had to say next.

"I have to go on a two day trip for my job. Edward is off work and has kindly offered to stay with you, while I am gone. He and I discussed it already, but we just wanted to make sure it was ok with the two of you first, before we set anything up," Bella explained.

"It's cool with me, mom. I'll help Edward with Chelsea," Matt told his mother.

Chelsea looked a little concerned. I smiled at her and held my hands out. She came to sit in my lap and looked up at me with her beautiful eyes. She smiled at me.

"You'll take care of me, while mommy's gone?" she asked in her childish way that made me smile.

"Yes, angel, I'll take care of you, while mommy is gone. We'll have lots of fun; you can tell mommy about it, when she calls you at night, before you go to bed. Is that ok with you?" I asked her.

Chelsea smiled and nodded her head then hugged me as tight as she could.

"You go on the trip, Mommy. I'll have fun, with Edward. I tell you bout it, when you talk to me, fore I go to bed. Ok?" she said while wearing a big grin.

"Well, I can see this is not going to be difficult," Bella said laughing.

After that, we put in a movie and watched it. Chelsea had fallen asleep, before it was over. She was laying in the crook of my bent leg, while my ankle was propped on my opposite knee. I looked down at her and couldn't help but wish she and Matt were my own children with Bella. I loved them all so much already.

"She looks so peaceful, like she belongs there," Bella whispered to me looking up at me with her dark brown eyes.

I looked back at her meeting her steady gaze with my own.

"As far as I'm concerned, she does belong there. I was just thinking to myself how I wished both she and Matt were my own children with you," I replied.

Bella gasped, as tears welled in her eyes; it made me wonder, if I had said the wrong thing or if I had said too soon. I sat without saying anything else. Finally, after a long silence, Bella spoke.

"You mean every word of that; don't you? You really care that much after only a short time," she said.

I was still meeting her eyes with my own.

"I do, Bella. I know it hasn't been that long, but I tend to agree with Alice. I have never known her to be wrong about such matters. Sometimes the heart just knows what it wants before our mind has time to catch up with it. My heart is yours, Bella. It belongs solely to you and these children," I told her.

"Oh...Edward, you are so sweet and kind. The children adore you and so do I. My heart is yours too; I have never been treated the way you treat me. I wish the children were yours as well; just because they aren't yours by blood doesn't mean you can't claim them as yours in your heart and mind. In heart and mind is where it counts most anyway because being blood related didn't matter to either of their fathers, anyway," Bella told me.

I had to agree with her. I was thrilled that she felt the same as I did. Matt had already gone to bed since he had to get up early for school. I discovered my leg was asleep, when Bella lifted Chelsea off of me, so I could move without waking her. When I had regained feeling in my leg, I followed Bella upstairs to Chelsea's room and helped her tuck her into bed; I kissed her goodnight.

Bella and I were in the hallway, when she raised up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her up so she was even with my height. In silence, we stood looking into each other's eyes in the dim light of the hallway.

"Would you like to stay with us tonight? I don't really want the night to end. I don't want to let you go," Bella whispered, as she leaned in to kiss me.

"I would love nothing more than to stay with you tonight, and I don't intend to let you go, Bella," I replied.

She wrapped her legs around me, and I walked in the direction she pointed at, which was her own room. Once inside, I set her on her feet; we broke our kiss and gasped for breath.

"I know you have old fashioned values, Edward. I know it's probably too soon for us to make love, but would you hold me all night? Am I asking too much of you?" Bella said.

She had no idea what it was taking for me not to strip her naked and lay claim to her body. It was going to be a long night for me, but I was more than willing to endure it for the precious moments of holding her close to me.

"You are never asking too much of me, Bella. I am here for you and I will be as long as you want to be," I told her.

We kissed a bit more then she went to the bathroom and got ready for bed. By the time she came out, I had the bed turned down. I was stripped down to my t- shirt and shorts; Bella was wearing a lace cami and silk boy shorts in a dark pink. I swore she was trying to either tempt me or torture me. We climbed into bed, and I pulled her close. We kissed and talked, until we both fell into a deep sleep.


	9. Breakfast For Mom

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Breakfast for Mom:

MS POV

How cool was it that Edward was going to be watching Chelsea and me while our mom was gone? That's an easy answer; it was extremely cool.

I would get a chance to really know Edward and find out what kind of dad material he is. Yeah, I know, I'm just a fifteen year old kid; what do I know? I know enough to know that I want Edward to stick around. II want my mom to keep looking like she did last night. I know she looked like that because of Edward. I knew I should have been grossed out, when I went in her bedroom this morning, but I wasn't. I was surprised to find her and Edward asleep in bed together. I knew my mom really liked him, and he seemed to be crazy about my mom.

I watched them for a minute, while they slept. Edward was holding my mom in his arms; it was like even though they were asleep, he was protecting her. Her head was on his chest; she was smiling in her sleep. She looked so peaceful and happy, and so did Edward.

I knew by the time I got home from school today, my mom would already be gone, so I wanted to do something nice for her; I slipped in the room, and woke Edward up.

"Morning, buddy. What's going on this morning?" he asked me.

"I was thinking since mom will be gone by the time I get home from school today, I would like to give her a good send off. I want to make her breakfast, but I don't know how to cook. Since you are here, I was wondering if you would help me make mom a good breakfast," I explained.

Edward smiled and nodded his agreement. He slid gently out of bed, without waking my mom; the both of us went downstairs to make breakfast for all of us. He was very gentle, as he placed my mom's head on the pillow and covered her back up. She sighed his name in her sleep; it made Edward smile. I wondered if they already loved each other.

Downstairs, Edward and I got busy making pancakes with strawberries and bananas, bacon, and juice. When we were almost done, Edward suggested I go out to his house and cut some fresh miniature roses for the table, so I did. When I got back I set the table, while Edward went around putting food on all the plates.

"Oh my goodness, guys! To what do I owe this pleasure?" my mom asked, as she came into the kitchen.

She was smiling and her eyes were twinkling.

"Is that for you, mommy?" Chelsea asked while wiping sleep from her eyes.

Edward laughed, as he went over and picked her up; he hugged her to him.

"It's for you too, princess. Matt wanted your mommy to have a good healthy start on her day, so he asked me to help since he didn't really know how to cook," Edward explained.

My mom looked like she was going to cry; she came over a hugged me tight, before moving to Edward and hugged him as well.

"This is so sweet of both of you; thank you. Everything smells divine," mom said, as she sat in the Edward held out for her.

I really liked how he treated her. We all sat down and ate. While Edward cleaned up, mom, Chelsea, and I went upstairs to get ready. Soon, my mom was ready to leave. She said her goodbyes to all of us at the front door.

"Matt, I want you to help Edward, while I'm gone. You do as he says without fussing; no giving him a hard time. Chelsea, you be a good girl for Edward and Matt; don't give them a lot of trouble, baby," she told us, before turning to Edward.

I took Chelsea and stood back, so the two of them could say goodbye with a little mom put her arms around Edward's neck and kissed him lightly on the lips, as he hugged her body close and returned it.

"You take care; don't let them drive you nuts, and make them behave. Thank you so much; you are a gift from God, to us," mom told Edward.

"You be safe and hurry home; we'll miss you lots. Don't worry about anything; we'll be fine. When speaking of gifts from above, look closely in the mirror; you'll be looking at one his personal angels," Edward said.

I saw tears well up in my mom's eyes and happiness light up her face as she smiled at Edward. She kissed him once more then told us she loved us all; with that, she was out the door and gone.

I went to school feeling like I had never felt before. It felt like we were getting a break for once; I just hope it lasted.

E POV

I was kind of shocked, when I was awakened by Matt this morning. I had not intended on the children finding me in Bella's bed. Matt didn't seem like it phased him in the least as he asked for my help. He was a very good kid. Bella had done a hell of a job raising those kids on her own. The more time I spent with them, the more I wanted it to last.

I was thrilled to spend the next couple of days looking after the kids. I was even more thrilled things seemed to be going so smooth. I had been really afraid that he would resent me coming into their lives.

A lot of kids his age would be threatened by another male coming in and taking a parental role. I guessed that having been through what Bella and those kids had, they were grateful that someone genuinely cared about them.

While I cleaned up in the kitchen, I settled Chelsea in front of the tv, until it was time to drive her to school. After I made the bed, I took a shower and got dressed. It was time to take Chelsea to school, so I picked up my wallet, phone and keys then went downstairs.

"Okay, princess, it's time to take you to school. Have you got your book bag and lunch box?" I asked her.

"Matt put it by the door, when he left," she answered.

"Alright then, let's head on out," I said holding out my hand for her to take.

She took it, and we headed out to the car. I buckled her in her seat and took her to school.

We walked through the zoo with her riding on my shoulders when she grew tired of walking. She laughed and squealed in delight as I toted her around. That afternoon after I picked Chelsea up from school, I decided I'd take her to the zoo.

As I toted her on my shoulders, we were stopped by several women; I was complimented on what a beautiful daughter I had and how sweet it was to see a father and daughter having such a good time together. I hadn't thought about how it looked from the outside, but I supposed they were right; it did look like that. Instead of correcting them, I just said thank you and kept walking.

By just after 5pm, we had made an afternoon of it; Chelsea was tired and ready to take a nap. We made our way to the exit and started for home. Chelsea was asleep, before I got on the main road.

She looked a lot like Bella. I thought about my day and how fun it was. Every minute I spent with Bella and her wonderful children made me realize how lonely I had been before they came along. I hoped whatever was happening between me and Bella would keep growing into a long lasting and loving relationship.

By the time we got home, Matt was there; he was coming downstairs, as I came in the door with Chelsea.

"Hey, you want me to take her upstairs?" Matt asked.

"Sure, thanks. After you come back, how about helping me make dinner?" I asked him.

"Okay, be back in a minute," he said before taking Chelsea upstairs.

Matt came back down and joined in the kitchen, where we set to work making spaghetti and meat sauce for dinner.


	10. Playing Daddy

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Playing Daddy:

E POV

Chelsea woke up just as dinner was ready to go on the table. Matt went up and got her and brought her to the table. Once she was in her seat, I gave her a plate. We ate then we sat down on the couch to watch one of her movies. I was shocked when out of the blue she asked me a question.

"Edward, are you my daddy?" she asked with the straightest of faces.

I coughed and cleared my throat; I didn't know what to say to her. I didn't know what Bella would want me to say either. I thought the best thing to do was get her off the subject, until I could talk to Bella.

"Hey princess, why don't we go out and play on your swing set? Would you like that? We can play, and I'll push you in the swing until bath time," I asked her.

"Yay! Swings! You can help me go fast!" Chelsea exclaimed.

So, for a short while, we played on the swing set; her mind was occupied with that instead of asking questions I had no idea how to answer.

Matt got his homework done then we worked together and got the kitchen cleaned up while Chelsea got a bath. Once Chelsea's bath was done and she was dressed for bed, I tucked her in and read her a story; she fell asleep quickly.

Matt and I went in the den and played video games, until it was his bedtime. Once he was in bed, I closed up the house for the night and went upstairs to shower and get ready for bed my own self. After my shower, I went to Bella's room and crawled in bed; she had told me I could use her room, while she was gone. I didn't realize how tired I was, until I laid down, I fell asleep almost immediately. Taking care of kids was hard work; it made me appreciate everything my mom had done for me over the years that much more.

MS POV

I was liking Edward more and more. He was the kind of dad I wished Chelsea and I could have had all this time. I really hoped that mom liked him and would want to keep him around. So far, all Chelsea and I had been exposed to was yelling and screaming. We were told how worthless we were and how much trouble we were. Mom would always tell us it wasn't true though and to not believe it. All we had seen from Edward so far had been kind and loving. No raising his voice, no trying to get rid of us, so he could have mom all to himself. He was nothing but patient with us and with mom. Actually, when I thought about it, I realized that from what I have seen out of Edward's family, they were all like that. Well except when Rosalie got kinda mad at Emmett one night; he was talking about some girls chest on tv, but she was over it pretty quick.

Speaking of girls, I completely forgot that I was supposed to text Melissa and let her know how the first day went without mom being around. I don't get why chicks want to know that stuff. It's too late now, so I'll just talk to her in the morning.

It was late in the night, when I was awakened by Chelsea's screams and Edwards footsteps running down the hallway to her room. I got up to see what was the matter too. Edward rushed in and picked a screaming Chelsea up out of her bed and cradled her in his arms. He hugged her close and rubbed her back, as he spoke softly and gently to her.

"Shhh;, It's ok, princess. I'm here and I've got you," he said doing his best to soothe her.

After a few minutes, she quieted down and went back to sleep with Edward sitting on the side of her bed patting her back. I slipped back to my room unseen and went back to sleep with the thought that Edward really had this dad thing down to a tee.

E POV

I stayed in Chelsea's room and sat beside her, until I was sure she was asleep again then I made my way back to Bella's room.

It was storming outside; I assumed that's what had awoken Chelsea and made her cry. I was really glad that I was able to calm her and make her feel safe. Man, this dad thing was tough, but rewarding at the same time. I had great admiration for all the single parents out there who do this thing alone.

B POV

I was tired after my first day of being gone. Esme and I had got a lot done in a little time. I was more than ready to sleep, but I knew I had to call home and tell everyone goodnight. I talked to Matt first. He told me about his day including how he and Edward had played video games for awhile.

I was thrilled to know Matt was enjoying spending time with Edward. Next, I spoke to Chelsea next; she filled me on her day at school,plus her and Edward's trip at the zoo. I loved her voice as she talked to me. She was so animated as she described how Edward toted her when she got tired.

Finally, I got to talk to Edward. He told me how much he was enjoying spending time with the kids, but they all missed me a lot. He told me how this had made him realize how empty and lonely his life had been, before we came along; that made me feel sad and happy at the same time.

I was happy, because he said he was truly happy now; I was sad, when I thought about how long he had felt alone. I could hardly wait to get home and see my babies and Edward. I liked the idea that he would be there waiting on me. I missed him a lot. I was ready to lie down and get to sleep, after talking to everyone. I had another busy day ahead of me and I needed my sleep.

The Next Morning…..

E POV

Another day had arrived; it was time for me to get myself and the kids up and going for the day. I went down stairs and started making breakfast. I made it easy and quick, BLTs. Matt was already up by the time I was finished and was already downstairs.

He went ahead and started eating, while I went up and got Chelsea up. I had left her a bowl of berries and cream oatmeal cooling, while I went upstairs. Once we were back in the kitchen, I put her up to the table in her booster seat and gave her the bowl of hot cereal along with a cup of juice. Matt and I laughed and talked, while we ate breakfast then he had to get ready to go to school.

Once Matt had left for school, I cleaned up the kitchen then took Chelsea upstairs bathed and dressed her for the day. Today, I was taking her to the aquarium, after she got out of school.. It was still raining, and that was something was indoors; it would be good to keep her attention.

After Matt got home from school, we went to pick up Chelsea then the three of us went to the aquarium to while away the afternoon hours. Same as the day before, I was stopped several times and women made their comments.

One lady, who was on the elderly side told me how handsome I was and that my wife was a lucky woman. She joked that if she were younger, she would be willing to give her a run for her money.

I liked the elderly lady and found her charming, so I just laughed about her remarks and went on. Her comments got me thinking though. I found myself enjoying this more and more. I really hoped Bella would be agreeable to letting me continue like this. I really was beginning to hope that she would at some point agree to become my wife. I had fallen in love with her, and I was crazy about her children. I was more than ready to be a husband and a father.

At the end of the day, Matt and Chelsea decided they wanted pizza for dinner, so I took them to Chuck-E-Cheese. After we had finished eating, Matt and Chelsea played for awhile. While I was sitting nearby watching them, one of my ex-girlfriends walked by and saw me sitting there. She decided to stop and talk. She made herself comfortable, across the table from me; I didn't look at her, and just kept watching the kids. Jessica and I hadn't spoken in many moons, and I certainly had nothing to say to her.

"Can't you even look at me, Edward? It has been a long time since we broke up. I would think by now you would be over your anger at me," she said.

"No, I can't look at you, Jessica; I have no desire to look at you or talk to you, after the stunt you pulled. I'm no longer angry, but I also have nothing to say to you either, so kindly remove yourself from my sight; I would appreciate it," I replied while never taking my eyes off the kids.

Jessica reached across the table and grabbed my hand, when I stood up to walk over to the kids.

"Come on, Edward, that was a long time ago. We were so young and I was foolish," she said trying to convince me to sit back down.

I was having none of it. I pulled my hand away and looked at her then. My eyes were black with fury at her. What was she thinking putting her hands on me? Just because it had been years ago did not mean I would be willing to overlook it and pick up where we left off.

I looked up and saw Matt walking toward me with Chelsea. I tried to pull away again; before I could, Chelsea had run up to Jessica. She smacked her hand off mine and screamed in her face.

"Let go! This is my daddy! I tell mommy on you!" Chelsea yelled and smacked Jessica's cheek.

Matt and I stood there stunned, but we quickly gathered ourselves. Jessica's mouth hung open in shock of being slapped by a 5 year old.

"You're married and a father? The children look nothing like you, Edward," she said after she regained her ability to speak.

I didn't want to lie or give the kids false hope in case Bella and I didn't work out. I did the next best thing; I said nothing either way. I gathered Chelsea in one arm and put a hand on Matt's shoulder; I led them away leaving Jessica standing there. Once we got home and Chelsea was settled in bed. Matt asked me if he could talk to me.

"Sure; I told you, buddy, I will always answer any question you have," I told him.

"I was just curious to know who that lady at the pizza parlor was and why you were angry with her. I haven't ever seen you be angry with anyone," he said.

I put my arm around him and hugged him. It was obvious he had seen a lot of anger in his lifetime. I needed to put his mind at ease ,so I took a deep breath and told him about Jessica.

" When Jessica and I were in high school, we went together from 9th grade to almost the 12th grade. We broke up, because she did something that angered me greatly. I had a very hard time getting over my anger and forgiving her; I never dated her again. I haven't seen her in many years, until tonight," I explained.

"What did she do to make you angry at her?" he asked.

"She and I had made plans to go to an over night concert. While we were stopped at a service station getting gas and snacks; she answered my cell phone, while I was inside paying. The phone call was from my sister; she was calling to tell me that our mom had been in an accident and that I needed to come to the hospital. Jessica didn't tell me until the next morning.I was out getting us some breakfast; my father had called me. He was really mad and demanded to know why I wasn't at the hospital with them. I explained the situation and he understood. I went back to the room that I was sharing with Jessica and confronted her about it. At first, she tried to lie, but I saw right through it. I told her I was through and that I never wanted her to contact me again. I left her there and called her mother. I told her mother know what happened and where to go to pick Jessica up so she wouldn't be stranded," I told him.

"Wow, no wonder you were looking at her like you wanted to strangle her. I would do that too. No girlfriend will ever be more important than my mom to me," he said.

I smiled and nodded my head.

"Edward, what she said about you being married and being a father. You didn't deny it. Does that mean you want to be married to my mom and want Chelsea and me to be your kids?" he asked quietly, as if almost afraid the answer to his question wouldn't be the one he wanted to hear.

"What do you want, Matt? Would you like it, if things worked out like that?" I asked.

He was quiet a moment, before answering.

"Yeah, I would like that. You are good to Chelsea and me; you are really good to our mom. Nobody has ever done things for her like you do. Neither of our sperm donors have ever done anything but yell and push us to the side and treat mom like crap. You make mom happy; that makes Chelsea and me happy. Our sperm donors never spent any time with us like you have. Thanks for that and thanks for making my mom smile all the time," he told me.

I smiled and hugged him close. I wanted nothing more than to show him the love of a true father. Maybe with some luck, I would get to do just that. That night, I went to sleep and dreamed of Bella; I worked on figuring out a way to hopefully make her and the kids permanently mine.


	11. I'm Home

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I'm Home:

MS POV

In case I haven't made it clear, I will say it again that Edward would be the best dad in the world. I hoped mom would agree to keep him in our lives everyday. I've decided to talk to her, when she gets home; I want to let her know how I feel. It's completely obvious that Edward really loves all of us.

B POV

I was so happy to see home again. I had to admit it was mostly due to the fact that I knew Edward would be there with my kids waiting on me.

I was more than pleasantly surprised, when I walked in the door of my home. The house was spotless; the table was set for four, and delicious aromas were wafting from the kitchen. I went inside, leaving my suitcase, by the door and went to the kitchen; I found Edward and my children diligently working on dinner.

"Hi guys, I'm home," I announced.

Suddenly, I was surrounded. Edward had his arms around my shoulders on one side; Matt was on the other, while Chelsea was hugging my legs. I had never felt so loved in my life. I had to fight to keep tears of joy from escaping my eyes.

"I take it that I was missed," I said laughing to keep from crying.

"You bet, mom," Matt said, as he planted a kiss on my cheek.

"You'll never know how much," Edward whispered softly into my ear, as he planted a soft kiss on my neck.

I felt a shiver shoot down my spine. God, I had missed him and that sexy voice of his.

"I miss you too, mommy," Chelsea said, looking up at me with a smile.

"I missed you too, munchkin. I missed all of you very much," I said, meeting Edward's gaze.

I think I came in my panties, when I looked up and saw how his green eyes were smoldering. I wanted him so badly in that moment.

"Dinner smells great, guys. I am starving," I said.

"It's not much, but it's something to fill us up," Edward replied, smiling.

I could so get spoiled to this and quickly. I had never had anyone treat me like this before.

E POV

I sent Bella off to a hot bath, so she could relax before dinner. Matt and I finished up getting it ready and put on the table. A short time later, the four of us enjoyed the meal and conversation flowed easily. I could so easily see myself married to Bella and the four of us being a family in the near future.

Matt and I informed Bella on all that happened while she was gone including the incident with Jessica. She laughed, when she heard that Chelsea had smacked Jessica.

"I hear you, baby girl; you look out for our man while momma's gone," Bella said, while hugging Chelsea close to her.

No one would ever know how I felt, when Bella said that. I was bursting with pride at being claimed by Bella and hearing that she had no problem with Chelsea calling me her daddy. I had a feeling Bella and I would be having a serious talk soon. Later on, Matt went to bed; Bella and I put Chelsea to bed as well.

I was leaning over Chelsea to give her a goodnight kiss; she shocked me with her actions and words.

"Night night, daddy; I love you," she said while holding my face between her small, warm hands.

My heart melted; I was a goner. I looked at Bella to see her reaction. I saw tears pooling in her eyes and she nodded her head, silently letting me know the ball was in my court.

"Aww, princess, Daddy loves you too," I told her.

We tucked her in and the left the room.

B POV

I thought it was so sweet and adorable, when Chelsea called Edward daddy and told him she loved him. My heart burst with joy beyond reason, when I saw the way Edward's eyes lit up at her words. I saw the love and pride he felt, as he looked at me for permission to accept them. Could this man be any more perfect? I couldn't imagine it. I knew without a doubt that Edward and I were destined to be together.

After leaving Chelsea's room, Edward and I went to my own room. He sat down on the bed and pulled me into his arms, where he lavished sweet kisses on my lips and down my neck. I moaned, as I felt the soft velvet of his lips caress my skin; his hands ran up and down my back, as he held me.

"I missed you so much, Bella. I loved every minute of my time with the kids; they are wonderful. Thank you for trusting me with them and giving me that opportunity to be a dad," Edward told me.

I smiled and cupped his face with my hands and pulled him to me. I kissed him softly at first then let it build to a passionate opened mouthed kiss.

"I know that we haven't known each other very long, Bella, but it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that we belong together. I have never felt like this in my life about anyone," he said.

"You've never been in a relationship before?" I asked.

I had not wanted to pry into his past, but I had wondered why a man like Edward was not already taken.

"I have been in one serious relationship; she was not who I thought sh was though. When it ended, it took a toll on me; it took me a long time to recover from the hurt she caused me. I never wanted another relationship after that," he answered.

"Was that relationship with that Jessica girl you mentioned at dinner?" I asked him.

"Yes; after that, I never let another woman get close to me. I was afraid it would happen again. I'm ready now though, Bella. I'm ready because I know you wouldn't hurt me like that," he told me.

"Tell me, Edward; what did she do?" I wanted to know.

He explained how Jessica had deceived him, and tried to keep him away from his family for her own selfish pleasure. My heart broke for him. I could truly understand why he'd never wanted anyone to get close to him again. "I want you, Bella. I want you and those two wonderful children to be mine. I want it now and always. Will you give me that and make me the happiest man on the face of the planet?" Edward asked me.

I was thrilled that he was ready to let me in his heart, ready to let me love him, because I did. I knew in that moment that I was deeply in love with him. I knew Edward was different than any of the other men I had known for a lot longer and had committed myself too. He was one of those very rare and hard to find kind of men. He was kind and loving. His heart was genuine and I couldn't resist him. I knew I had found my home with him.

"Yes, Edward; I will be most happy to give you that. Thank you for wanting it and us," I replied.

Edward and I kissed and held each other for a long time, before we changed into sleep attire and crawled in bed together. It didn't take us long to fall asleep. I was safe and secure in his strong arms; I knew I really was home.


	12. Making Plans

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Making Plans:

B POV

A few weeks passed by; Edward spent more time at my home than his own. We went out on dates; he spent more time with the kids. They loved and adored him. We spent time with his whole family as well as just his brothers and sisters.

Lily and Chelsea were practically inseparable. Rosalie and I had to struggle on a regular basis to get them in our respective houses each night.

I could see mine and Edward's future entwining more and more each day; I couldn't have been happier. I loved his family; they loved me and the kids in return.

Esme was nothing short of a wonder to work with and for, but more than that she was a mother and a friend to me, as well. With my permission, she had given my children permission to think of her as their grandmother and to address her as such. I had a feeling it wouldn't be too much longer, before Edward and I would be moving in together or being married. We had already been talking about it some. I was ecstatic at the thought of it.

E POV

Did you ever have one of those days where you couldn't concentrate on anything other than your significant other? Today, was just like that for me.

Bella and I had been seeing each other now for about six months; I was nothing short of blissfully happy. She was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I could talk an ear off, if you got me started on how thrilled I was to be a father to those two wonderful kids of hers.

Bella and I had been talking off and on about moving into together. I had made up my mind that I wanted more than that. I wanted more, because she deserved more. I wanted to be everything to her the way she was for me.

I wanted to be a father in more than just words to Matt and Chelsea. I wanted to adopt them as my own. I wanted to give them and Bella everything I can possibly give them. I was going to ask Bella to marry me soon; that is why I was in the this jewelry store right now.

"You might like this ring, sir. It's a beautiful rose shaped ring. It is a beautiful color and has great clarity. I'm sure your special lady would love it," the sales lady told me.

I looked at the sparkling diamond; it was perfect for my Bella. It was a 14K, white gold, modern engagement ring; it was crafted in the shape of a rose. The rose and attending leaves had a matte finish. The diamonds were set in and around the flower. I made the purchase then set out to finish my errands for the day.

I planned on Matt and I having a guys night out tonight. I was going to ask him for his blessing to marry his mother. I knew to some it would appear strange, but I really valued his opinion since Bella's father wasn't around; he was the prominent male figure in her life. I would marry Bella anyway, if she agreed whether or not he approved it, but I still wanted to ask.

After all my errands were finished, I went home and called Bella. I only got her voicemail; I figured she and my mom were busy, so I just left a message.

There were a few things I needed to do around the house, so I got busy with those. One of those was cutting the grass. I knew it probably seemed odd that a rich doctor would cut his own grass. Especially, when his mother owned a lawn care and landscaping business as well as an architect and interior design business, but I liked cutting grass for myself. I liked being outside; I figured I got it from my mom. By the time I had finished mowing the grass and went inside, Bella had sent me a text message. I read it and called her back.

"Hello handsome," she purred.

Damn, the woman was seriously trying to kill me. She knew what that did to me. So not fair.

"Hello yourself, kitten. I see you got my message," I said knowing she liked it, when I called her kitten.

"Yes, I got it; I don't know if Matt has anything planned for tonight, but as far as I'm concerned, he's free to go with you," she told me in reply to my question on her voicemail earlier.

"Thank you, kitten; I hope he's free. I want to spend sometime with him; I thought since it was the weekend, it would be a good time. Maybe you could do something just you and Chelsea," I told her.

"I'm glad you love my children and me so much, Edward. You have no idea what a godsend you have been to us. I have to go now, darling. I love you and I'll talk to you later, handsome," she purred that last word.

"Oh...we'll be doing a lot more than talking later, kitten. You know very well what you are doing to me, when you say that word in that tone of voice," I replied.

She laughed and admitted it. I told her I loved her and would most definitely talk to her later then hung up. I finished up my chores and got in the shower. Matt would be getting home shortly; I was hoping to catch him, before he made plans for the night.

He and Melissa were still going hot and heavy. Speaking of that, it was another thing I needed to talk to him about. I wanted to make sure he was aware of the consequences of playing with that kind of fire. I didn't know for sure how far they had gone yet, but I had caught them in the middle of a pretty heavy make out session a week ago.

I had to laugh, after I walked off. I couldn't help it, when I thought back to my days as an adolescent. I'm not that old as it is, so I could recall quite well how easy it was to get caught up in the heat of the moment. Melissa was a beautiful young woman; she seemed like a very nice girl. Hearing her talk, it was obvious that she was very smart and had her life planned out.

I heard her telling Bella she wanted to be a pediatric nurse. I would hate to see her and Matt's dreams go down the tube, because they weren't aware of the circumstances of being careless. Bella and I do that on a regular basis; we are grown adults, who should be able to better control our impulses.

I didn't blame Bella though; she couldn't help being the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen. I loved her, and I wanted to be with her all the time, especially after getting a taste of what it's like to make love to her.

I couldn't help but think back to the first time we made love to each other. It had been our three month anniversary. Matt was staying at a friend's house; Chelsea was at Rosalie's house with Lily.

I had called and made reservations at Bella's favorite restaurant. I bought her a necklace; it was three karat pink heart shaped sapphire on an 18 karat white gold chain.

I had called Alice and had her set up a spa appointment for Bella. I had learned that Bella really liked going and getting a wax job and massage, as well as a manicure and pedicure. I certainly had no objections to it, as long as that guy Enrique knew where not to put his hands. I trusted Bella to tell me if he his hands strayed. She assured me he was very professional and I was going to reap the benefits of his labor. Talk about a mental image. I thought my dick would bust through my pants thinking about touching and tasting Bella's bare nether regions. Damn, I really got to stop thinking about that or I'll never make it through tonight.

Anyway, let's just say our first time was really worth waiting on and every time thereafter has been even better.


	13. What Do You Say?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

What Do You Say:

MS POV

I was anxious to get home from school today. Mom had told me Edward wanted to spend time with me, just him and me. I liked those times a lot. Edward gave me something no other man in my mom's life ever had. He gave me his time and attention; he treated me as if I were his son. He was always interested in what was going in my life and was always interested in what I had to say. I felt like he respected me. I couldn't say enough how much I hoped that him and my mom worked everything out and made us a family.

Finally, school was over with; I was on my way home. Melissa had asked me to come over to her house. I told her I couldn't ,because Edward and I had plans. She was disappointed, but said she understood.

She made me have all these weird feelings all the time. I always wanted to be with her even if we didn't really do anything. She was really pretty and sweet. She got along well with my mom; she was good to my sister, and that made me very happy. I had this thing; if a girl didn't respect my mom and wasn't good to my sister, I just couldn't be with her no matter how much I might like her.

When I got home, Edward was already there. He had sent me a text earlier in the day. He had told me he wanted to catch me, before I made any plans.

"Hey, champ; how's it going?" he said, as I walked up on the porch.

"Hey, Edward; everything's cool. Melissa had wanted me to come over to her house, but I told her I had plans with my dad," I replied.

I had heard Chelsea call him daddy for awhile now; I wanted to see how it felt to call him dad. Turns out, it felt pretty darn good; he smiled and threw hi arm around my shoulders.

"You really like her, huh? I don't blame you. She seems to be a very sweet young woman; she's quite a beauty too. She also seems like she's really smart," he said.

I smiled and nodded my head before speaking.

"Edward, can I ask you something? If you say yes, can we just keep it between us? You know man to man," I asked.

"Sure, Champ, as long as you are not in trouble or going to ask to do something you shouldn't," he replied.

"Well, I was kind of wondering how you know if you love a girl, I mean really love her. Like you only want to be with just her and you want her to be with only you," I explained.

"Wel,l Champ, if you are feeling like that about Melissa, I'd say you're already in love with her. Of course, being in love with a person is different for everyone, but the signs are all the same in general. You want to be with that person all the time, no matter what you are doing. You want to protect her from anything or anyone that might hurt her. You know she has flaws, but you love them too; because they are part of her; you are willing to accept the good and the bad. Am I making sense to you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess I really am in love with Melissa; thanks," I told him.

Edward smiled and ruffled my hair.

"No problem. I'm really glad you brought that up though. There's something I want to talk to you about. I can see you are mature for your age, and I know your mom has done a very good job of raising you. Being that I am a guy though, I know how easy it is to get carried away in the heat of the moment. I want to make sure you are prepared for the consequences should anything happen between you and Melissa or any other girl. You know what I'm getting at?" he asked.

I smiled and blushed a little, while nodding my head.

"Did mom ask you to talk to me?" I wanted to know.

"Well not really in so many words, but she worries about you; since she knows you and I have a good bond she said she wouldn't mind. Actually we both worry about you. We both want only the best things for you in life," he explained.

"I get that and I am glad. I have never had a dad or even just a guy, who cared what happens to me. Mom does good you know, but she's my mom. There are just certain things I can't tell her. I get what you are talking about though; you mean sex. I swear Melissa and I haven't done anything major. We've just kissed and touched each other, but we are still virgins. I really don't want to be like the two sperm donors that helped to create me and Chelsea. I plan on making sure we don't do anything. I want to wait,until we are ready," I told him.

"That's good, Champ. You know I think of you like my son. I'm glad I can be here for you, as well as your mom and sister. I hope to always be around. That's something else I wanted to talk to you about. Let's finish up our previous conversation, before we start that one. Do you already have provisions to be safe just in case things go farther than you have planned on or do I need to help you out with that? We don't even have to go to a store. I can bring some home from the hospital. I'll give them to you; you can discreetly slip them in your room," Edward explained.

I realized in that mniute just how much Edward really cared. He wasn't just saying words. He meant them. I'm sure at some point we would find things we disagreed on, but I would be hard pressed to pick a better person to be my dad.

"That would be cool. I wouldn't want to be embarrassed in front of mom; that would definitely do the job. You said you wanted to talk about something else though," I said.

"Yeah, I was wondering how you would feel about the four of us moving in together and becoming even more like a family. I am honestly hoping you wouldn't mind me marrying your mom and adopting you and Chelsea as my own kids. You don't have to answer now, if you want time to think about it. I just wanted to put the idea out there and see what your thoughts on it are," he said.

I was quiet at first. What I had been hoping for was actually happening. I really wanted Edward to be my dad. I just hope mom would say yes.

"Are you and mom gonna get married?" I asked.

"Well, I have bought a ring; I was gonna ask you if you were ok with me asking her. I love her and I love you and Chelsea. I couldn't love you more if you were my own kids. I am wanting very much to make us a family. I hope you know I would never hurt your mom. All of you would have everything you'd ever want or need. I will do my best to give all three of you a good life," Edward told me.

"I would really like that, Edward. I know you would be good to my mom. She deserves that. None of the others have cared about her and what makes her happy. That's why I want to make sure I treat all of my girlfriends the way I want my mom treated and Chelsea treated, when she is old enough to date," I explained.

Edward laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. If your mom says yes to me and I have my way about it, Chelsea won't date until she's 30," he said, although I think he was joking on the age part.

After all the serious stuff was over, we went to the batting cages and hit some balls then we went out for pizza. Melissa was at the pizza place with some of her friends. She came over to our table.

"Hey, Matt. What're you guys up to?", she asked smiling. God her smile was so pretty.

"Not much just hanging out and chillin'. What are you and the girls up to?" I asked.

"Not much; we are about to head over to Jody's house to watch a movie and hang out. Hi, Mr. Cullen," she said.

"Hello, Melissa. How are you this evening? Would you care to join us?" Edward asked.

"I'm fine thanks. I appreciate your offer, but we're about to head out. I just saw you two and wanted to say hi. I'm staying over at Jody's, but I'll have my cell if you want to call or text me later, Matt," she said smirking.

I smiled back and looked at Edward. He smiled and nodded his head; he knew I wanted to walk her out and say goodbye. I got up and put my arm around her shoulders then led her back to her table.

E POV

It shocked me that Matt had called me dad, but I was so glad he saw me in that role in his life. Matt was one terrific kid. If I could have handpicked a kid to be my son, I would chosen one like Matt. He was a good kid with a good heart, in spite what he had been through in life. He showed great respect for all women and was a gentleman.

After dinner, I took Matt home to pick up some clothes; he had called Bella and asked if he could stay at Colin's house who was his best friend.

With any luck, by the morning, I would not only be very sated, but I'd also engaged to the woman of my dreams. I would be one step closer to having the family I had wanted for a long time, but had never had until now. When I thought about it, maybe I should have thanked Jessica for betraying me. If she hadn't done what she did, I might have made a really big mistake that could have cost me the happy future I'm now looking forward to. Well, depending on if Bella says yes or not.


	14. Surprising Engagement

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Surprising Engagement:

E POV

I was having a really hard time figuring out the perfect way to ask Bella to marry me. I wanted it to be perfect, but I also wanted the way I asked her to be fairly original. Almost every guy I have even known has gotten down on one knee. I wanted to be romantic and as original as possible.

I thought about it constantly. Finally, I came up with the perfect plan, as I drove back to Bella's. I had just dropped Matt off at his friend's house.

When I got back and walked in, Bella came to greet me dressed in a very short light weight denim dress. It was low cut enough to show just a very little hint of cleavage but enough to make me want to see more.

She was truly a little vixen. It never ceased to amaze me that she could look so innocent and be so cunning. I had no doubt that she knew what that dress would do to me.

"Good evening again, Mr. Cullen. I see your errand didn't take too long. Chelsea is at Rose and Emmett's house for the night. I don't suppose you have an idea about what we can do with all that time alone; do you?" she asked, while running her fingers up into my hair.

I shivered, as chills ran over my body. I looked down to find her smirking at me. Damn little vixen; I wouldn't trade her for anything. I bent down to kiss her deeply, slowly and passionately. I wanted her to know just what she was doing to me.

"Oh I have the perfect way to use that time, kitten. Would you like me to show you just what my plan is?" I asked her, as I placed kisses all along her neck and shoulder.

I smiled; I heard her gasp for air, when I hit one of her sensitive spots. She moaned and clung to me, as I hit it again.

"I would be most happy if you would show me what you have in mind; especially, if it includes both of us becoming naked, Mr. Cullen," she replied.

I loved how she purred my name. It did things to me I just didn't have words to explain. I wasted no time in picking her up and taking her upstairs to the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom, I laid her down on the bed and got on top of her. She opened her legs and let me slide between them. Her dress had ridden up and I realized she wasn't wearing panties. I felt my dick twitch in my pants.

"Um...were you expecting this to happen, kitten, or were you just wanting to be prepared just in case?" I asked teasing her.

"Well, it never hurts to be prepared, and I'll admit to thinking that I might could read your mind. I must be pretty damn good at it, or you are just getting predictable," she said.

I smiled and kissed her deeply, while letting my hands roam over her body. I grazed down the sides of her breasts; I discovered she was also braless. What a minxy kitty she was. I was so wrapped up in kissing and exploring; I didn't realize she had gotten half the buttons on my shirt undone.

"Are you anxious to get me naked, kitten?" I asked.

"Yes, I am desperate to get you naked and buried deep inside me," she whispered, as she licked a trail in the center of my chest.

In one swift movement, I stood up and brought her with me. I pulled her dress up and over her head leaving her naked as the day she was born. Bella had a fantastic body whether she knew it or not. Just looking at her, even fully dressed could make me hard as steel. We shared kisses ,as she undressed me. I tried to help, but she smacked my hands away.

"Oh no you don't, mister; I get this pleasure to myself. Your body is one gift I look forward to unwrapping over and over again, and I intend to enjoy every single second of it," she said.

"Of course, kitten; be my guest," I told her.

I loved how her lips felt moving over my skin. They were wet, plump ,and soft as silk. Her tongue made wet trails all over me; when the air hit the wet spots, it caused chills. She smiled, whenever I shivered.

"I'm so glad to see you getting excited, Mr. Cullen. I have many plans for you tonight. I hope you aren't too worn out from your day. I wouldn't want you to miss a minute of our evening," she told me.

I could have come just from the look in her eyes, as she spoke to me. They were so heavily lidded with lust that it wasn't even funny. I couldn't help but wonder what the little minx had in mind. I was more than ready to find out. When she was finished undressing me and teasing me, she directed me to go to the bathroom; she told me to wait on her.

I sat down on the step of the huge bathtub. It was perfectly designed for two. I tried to figure out what she was up to; she was being really mysterious. I was more confused, when I saw her walk in bathroom and come to me. She had a black silk handkerchief rolled up and put it over my eyes.

After I assured her that I couldn't see anything, she directed me to get in the tub, which she helped me do being that I couldn't see. I felt the hot water, as I stepped in. I could tell it wasn't very deep as it came to my ankles. My mind went into super overdrive wondering what she was doing.

"I know you are wondering what I am up to, Edward. I assure you, darling, that you are going to like it alot. So, you just need to clear your mind of everything and only listen to the sound of my voice; do everything I tell you to do. Ok?" she explained.

"Yes, kitten, anything you say. I am yours to with as you wish," I told her.

She instructed me to slide down and lie flat in the tub. When I did, I felt her climb on top of me and straddle my pelvis. I could feel the heat coming from her core. My cock was standing at full attention. I wanted to bury it inside her so bad, but I wanted to let her have her fun. I would have mine later.

I lay waiting to see what would happen next. I didn't have to wait long ,as I felt a warm liquid being poured on me. I wasn't completely sure but it smelled like warmed chocolate syrup. I felt it being streamed from the spot under my ear, down my neck and down my chest. Next, I felt a cool substance I guessed to be whipped topping being squirted over my nipples.

Bella moaned loudly and my dick again twitched. This woman was honestly trying to kill me. If I didn't get inside her soon, I was going to explode. I tried hard to be still and wait though.

I moaned, as I felt Bella's warm wet tongue licking the liquid off of me. She licked up the middle of my chest then veered to the right to lick the whipped topping of my nipple.

"Dammit to hell, Bella! Ahhh...you're fucking killing me, baby; I want you so bad. I'm so fucking hard," I said between gritted teeth.

I was trying hard not to cum all over her, but her warm wet mouth was making it might near impossible. She kept going, until my right nipple was clean; she licked over to my left one. While she licked, I felt her rise up and take my cock in her hands. She stroked it slowly and moaned. I felt the vibrations on my skin; my hips bucked on their own, as I moaned.

"Ahhh, Bella, baby, that feels so good. Please, angel, I am begging you, let me inside of you. Let me feel your hot, wet, tight pussy around me," I begged.

She leaned in and kissed me, then I felt her heat on the tip of my cock, as she began sliding down on me. Soon, I was buried to the hilt in her wet heat.

"Ohhhh...fuck!" I moaned, as Bella rocked slowly back and forth on me.

She was soon back to licking the syrup off of me. Now, I understood why she had wanted to be in the tub; I didn't mind in the least. When she was satisfied that she had licked my upper half clean, she lifted off of me and moved to the other end of the tub.

"Oh god, baby, please don't stop," I whispered.

She removed the blindfold then and was smiling wickedly. She kissed and then whispered in my ear.

"I'm not stopping; I've only just begun. Just relax and watch your woman work her magic, on your gorgeous body. I can't tell you how anxious I am to finish eating my Edward sundae. I haven't gotten to the most delicious part, yet; I will, very soon, Mr. Cullen. Now, open your legs, so I can kneel between them," she commanded.

It took all I could do not to come right then. I knew, when she finally allowed my release it was going to be huge. I did as Bella told me; she kneeled between my calves. I watched, as she drizzled the syrup down the center of my abs; she even filled my belly button with it, before moving down to the base of my dick. Using the whipped topping, she sprayed it around the base of my cock then all over it, until it was covered.

I was mesmerized watching her lick the syrup off my abs; my eyes closed in bliss, when I felt the wetness of her tongue caress the base of my cock.

"Mmmm...so good," I heard her say, as she licked and sucked on me.

She was driving me insane, as she looked up at me under her thick lashes and cleaned me with her mouth. Once everything was clean but my dick itself, she began licking up the shaft. One lick at a time, slow and sensual she cleaned me. Soon, nothing was left untouched other than the tip. I was straining now to hold back. I knew, as soon as she took my tip in her mouth, I would be a goner.

"Ummm...now, for the best part of all," she said, as she licked slowly around the ridge and head.

When it was clean, she sank her mouth down on me and took me all the way in her mouth. I felt my tip hit the back of her throat; the sucking motion of her mouth was my undoing. I couldn't take anymore.

"Ahhhhhhh...fuuuuuuuuuck...yesssss!" I growled, as Bella took everything I gave her and swallowed it down.

When I was empty, she moved and came back up to sit on my stomach. She smiled like a Cheshire cat. It took a minute, before I could speak.

"Damn it, woman! I do believe you were trying to kill me; weren't you?" I asked, smiling.

"It's a possibility, I suppose; you know what they say? What a way to go," she replied, giggling.

"Just you wait, kitten; I will have my turn soon," I told her.

We kissed, while we waited for the water to go out of the tub. Once it was refilled, Bella got out long enough to dim the lights and turn on some soft Jazz rejoined me, sitting between my legs and resting against my chest.

The water was warm and relaxing; it made bathing each other even more enjoyable. When the water grew cold, we got out and dried off. I had mentioned us getting married; I wanted to see what she felt about it, and I was happy to learn that she was not opposed to the idea. It made me feel better about proposing.

After we dried off, I picked Bella up and took her to the bedroom then laid her on the bed. Now, it was my turn to have some fun with her. The bed had already been turned down, so I just finished slipping the top covers off, leaving only the bottom sheet and the pillows on it. I retrieved the silk handkerchief Bella had used one me then got three more from the drawer. I smiled at her, as I saw the questions in her eyes about what I was doing. I leaned over her and kissed her, before resuming what I was doing.

"I know you are a curious right now, kitten; you will soon see, my love,what I'm up to. As you told me, I assure you will like it alot," I told her.

I took the handkerchiefs and secured her hands and feet to each one of the four post on the bed. I loved how beautiful she looked all spread out and completely open for me. When I was done, I got back on the bed with her. I laid on top of her aligning our bodies so we would both get the maximum pleasure from our position. I wanted to take my time kissing her and exploring her whole upper half, before moving south to her lower regions. I wanted to get her worked up, before giving her the ultimate pleasure and eventually sweet release.

"I love you, Bella, and I'm going to show you just how much. I'm going to worship you, kitten. I'm going to worship every single part of your body one delicious part at a time. When I am done with that, I am going to bring you the sweetest, most pleasurable release you have ever felt. That is a promise, love," I told her.

B POV

I had very much enjoyed giving Edward the pleasure I knew he had felt. I loved him and would do anything for him. He was so good to me and to my children. He deserved some special treatment. That was why I had chosen to make his body into my own personal Edward sundae.

It was apparent to me that he was about to repay the favor. I was a bit shocked, when I realized that he intended to tie me up. I didn't care; I knew Edward loved me and would never hurt me. I knew for certain, I was not feeling any pain except the ache between my thighs, as he slowly kissed and licked my neck and collarbones as well as the tops of my shoulders.

I could feel the hardened length of his cock pressing against me, as he lay on top of me. I tried to move my hips ever so slightly trying to get a little friction to ease the ache that was steadily building in my southern region. I was already wet and dripping, by the time Edward had moved his kisses to my breasts. I cried out to him, when he flicked my hard nipples with his tongue.

I screamed out his name, as he brought about my first orgasm. He gently scraped them with his teeth then gently bit down on them. He sucked one then the other into his mouth. His tongue was soothing the sting his teeth had caused.

"Ughhh...Edwarrrrrrrrd...oh baby...yessss. So good...more...please...I need more. I need your mouth on me and your fingers in me. My pussy is aching for your touch," I told him; he groaned loudly at my words.

"Soon, Bella, very soon; I promise the wait will be worth it, love," he told me.

I could feel my juices running out of me; I knew he could feel it too. His cock was moving against me; it was pressing into me and hitting my clit. I could feel my inner walls clenching wanting to grab hold of Edward's cock.

Edward was now kissing my stomach. I felt his tongue dip into my belly button and come out again. I was panting so hard, by the time he made it to my bare mound. I loved how he caressed my skin with his mouth and tongue. When I felt his tongue touch my clit, I bucked my hips and cried out.

'Edward...yes...fuck me, baby; please fuck me with your tongue. Make the ache in my pussy go away," I pleaded with him.

"Anything for you, kitten. You're so beautiful. I will never get tired of loving you or being loved by you. You are the best part of my life and I want to always do whatever I can to make you happy," he said, before closing his lips around my swollen nub and sucking, while sliding two fingers inside me.

He brought me to orgasm over and over again with his mouth and fingers. I was nearly ready to pass out, when he released my hands and feet. Once I was free, he rolled us over; I was on top of him. We were silent, as he held me close to him. No words needed to be said, as we lay there knowing what the other was feeling; it was perfect. After awhile, I felt myself getting sleepy, so I let it overtake me.

E POV

I knew the minute Bella was asleep; she would be out for awhile. I took that opportunity to do what I had been wanting to do, since I had known I was in love with her.

I slipped out of bed, making sure I didn't disturb Bella and made my way across the room to my jeans that I had worn earlier. I took the ring out of my pocket and went back to bed.

I watched Bella sleep for a few minutes. She was everything that I would ever want and need for my life to be complete. I hoped in the future that she would want to have more children, if not it would be okay since we had two wonderful children already.

I slipped back into bed, cuddled up behind her and put my arms around her. I just held her close to me, making sure she stayed asleep. After I was sure that she wasn't going to wake up, I slid the ring on her ring finger,brought it to my lips and kissed it; I placed it back down on the bed and fell asleep.

A few hours later, I was awakened by Bella placing kisses all over my face and neck. When I felt the warmth of tears falling onto my chest, I was wide awake. I sat up quickly in bed and pulled Bella to me.

"Bella, What's the matter baby; why are you crying?" I asked.

I looked at her face; she was wearing a huge grin. I relaxed then; I knew her tears were happy ones.

"Oh...Edward, darling, it's so beautiful! Thank you...thank you...thank you," she said, still pecking me with kisses.

"You like it, love? I knew as soon as I saw it, that it was meant for you; I had to get it for you," I told her.

"You are the most wonderful and thoughtful man. I don't know what I would do without you. You make me feel things I haven't felt for a long time. I wasn't sure I'd ever feel them again," Bella said.

Her eyes were shining and her smile was blindingly bright, as she sat admiring her ring.

"You do realize what that is; don't you, love? You know what I want by putting it on your finger?" I asked.

"Yes, I do know, but I still want to hear you say the words," she replied.

I smiled and kissed her; while holding her close and looking into her eyes, I said the words she asked to hear.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you everyday of forever, will you allow me the honor of calling you my wife?" I asked and then waited.

"Yes...yes, of course, I will. Oh, I love you so much. I will make you the best wife ever, Edward; I swear it," she said.

"Bella, your love is enough to make me the happiest, most blessed man on the planet, but having you for my wife is beyond words I told her.

She threw her arms around my neck and began kissing me passionately. I got hard instantly and wanted nothing more than to make love to my fiance. I did just that; I made love to Bella many times, until we were forced to get up because the kids were home. Life was so good.


	15. A Blessing and A Treasure

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A Blessing and A Treasure:

MS POV

I could immediately tell things were different, when I walked in the house. The whole atmosphere was changed; mom was glowing, and Edward was grinning like the Cheshire cat. I could tell things had gone really well last night.

"Morning, mom; morning dad?" I said with a question in my voice.

The two of them froze and looked at each other, before turning to me. Edward grinned even bigger and nodded his head.

"What is going on here? Why do I get the feeling that you know something I don't, Matt?" mom asked.

"Well, mom, I guess that's because I do. I knew, as soon as I opened the door that something was different. Something good has happened. You are smiling and glowing," I answered.

"I went to Matt and asked him for your hand in marriage. I wanted to make sure both kids were okay with it," Edward said.

Mom got tears in her eyes as a huge smile grew on her face. She ran and jumped into Edward's arms and started putting kisses all over his face which made him laugh.

"You are the most wonderful..._kiss_...incredible man..._kiss_...I..._kiss_...have..._kiss..._ever known; I love you so much!", mom exclaimed.

Normally, I would think her display of affection would be gross; knowing what she had been through I didn't mind seeing it at all. It was great to see her so happy.

"I love you too and our spectacular children," Edward replied smiling.

"I'm really happy for you, mom. I'm glad you are so happy and that you said yes to Edward. He's the best dad that Chelsea and I could have ever asked for," I said.

Both mom and Edward smiled at me then walked over and hugged me.

"You're the best son we could have, Matt," Edward said ruffling my hair then hugging both me and mom.

While we were still hugged up, Rosalie and Alice came in to drop Chelsea off.

"Well, what do we have here?" Rosalie asked.

"Can we join the love fest too?" Alice said.

"Well, you might as well know, now that I asked Bella to marry me and let me adopt the kids as my own and she said yes," Edward answered.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK...OH MY GOD...Yes! " Alice screamed and started bouncing up and down on her toes, while clapping her hands.

You would have thought she just won the lottery. Rosalie smiled really big, and ran over to us to join the group hug. Alice followed; Chelsea just stood there looking at all of us like we were nuts.

"What's the matter, Chili Bean?" mom asked her.

"Nothing, mommy; how come everyone is hugging?" she asked.

Edward left us and picked her up then sat down at the kitchen table with her.

"Well, princess, do you remember when I talked to you about me asking mommy to marry me?" he asked.

Chelsea nodded in reply.

"Well, I asked mommy last night and she said yes. That means that I get to be your daddy now and always just like you told that lady at the pizza parlor," he continued.

Chelsea smiled and fell into his arms and hugged him tight then she smiled and leaned back to look at him. She took his face in her hands and made sure he was looking at her, when she spoke.

"But Edward, I already knew you were going to be my daddy way before now. I was just waiting on you and mommy to know it too," she said, leaving the rest of us confused as to how she could know that.

"Chelsea, how could you know that, sweetheart?" mom asked.

Chelsea bowed her head and whispered.

"Grandpa Charlie told me so," she said so low we had to strain to hear her.

"Honey, Grandpa Charlie is in heaven; remember?" mom said, looking concerned.

"I know that, but he came to see me and he talked to me. He told me that something good was going to happen to all of us. He said that God had told him to tell me that mine and Matt's prayers had been heard and answered, mommy," she explained.

Mom had tears rolling down her cheeks. I looked around and all the women were crying. I hated to admit it, but I was getting choked up too.

"What else did grandpa tell you, honey?" mom asked her.

"He said that God and him had been watching over all of us; they both love us a whole lot. He said that we all deserved to be happy, and that God told him that Edward was a very good man. He would be a very good daddy to me and Matt and he would always love us and care about us just like he would. Then he said he had to go because God had more stuff for him to do, but he would always be watching over us," she answered.

Mom reached out, hugged her and cried. I knew she had missed grandpa a lot, since he had died several years ago. I looked and Edward had tears in his eyes too; I let mine fall as well. I couldn't help it.

"Well, honey, looks like no matter what happened, I would have said yes to you. You have got all the most important opinions on your side," mom said, looking at Edward.

"It's good to know. I promise to always remember it and appreciate it," Edward replied.

After the tear fest was over, Alice and Rosalie left going to the mall. They wanted mom to go too so they could start talking about wedding plans, but mom said no. She said she wanted to spend the day with her family, so that's what we did. The four of us spent all day together; we played games and had fun. It was truly was one of the best days of my life.

E POV

I couldn't believe how lucky and blessed I was. I not only had the woman of my dreams who agreed to be my wife; I had two of the best kids in the world, who opened their hearts to me, letting me become their father in every way that counted. Best of all, I had been given the best and most miraculous blessing known to man; I was incredibly touched and very grateful. I would never forget this day as long as I lived.

I could hardly wait to tell everyone I knew about my great news; Bella and I were going to be married. I could also hardly wait to begin making plans to get a new house for us all and I really hoped it wouldn't be too long before Bella agreed to have more children. I had never known I really wanted all this stuff before. I guess I had never been with the right person, until now. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

B POV

I could hardly believe it, when Chelsea told us about her visit from her grandfather; it was so sweet and touching. The last thing my father had said to me, the day he died was that he would always be looking out for me and taking care of me. It wouldn't matter where he was; now, I knew that he had kept his word.

I had no doubt at all that this time around my marriage and relationship was going to be the best one ever; this time it was going to last. Me and my children were going to thrive; we would be happier than we had ever been in our lives. It was truly an answer to a prayer, one I prayed for every night.

No one would ever know how much I loved Edward Cullen and my children. They would never know how much true joy I felt knowing that I had him in my life. I would have never have thought that I would end up getting the one thing I wanted most in all the world.

I never dreamed someone like Edward existed let alone that I would wind up with him. He was everything a woman could ever want in a man. He was a blessing from up above; I would always love and treasure him.


	16. Chelsea's First Crush

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chelsea's Crush:

No one would ever know how truly happy I was that Bella had agreed to become my wife; she'd probably never know how happy I was that in so doing, she'd made me a father.

I was looking very forward to all the changes coming up; I had a major surprise for all of them. I hoped they would be happy about it. I had purchased an office building, so I could open a private practice.

Bella and I were going to be newly married; plus, I was going to be a new father, so I wanted to be able to spend more time at home with my family. I wanted them to know they were and would always come first; private practice would let me do just that.

I had arranged a family outing for all of us this Saturday; I wanted to show them what I had done.

"So, handsome, what's this surprise you have planned?" Bella asked, as we sat at the kitchen table.

"Oh no you don't, love; this is Thursday, and I'm not revealing it to you or anyone else, until Saturday morning," I told her, before giving her a peck on the lips.

"But, Edward, I'm going to be your wife; you're not supposed to keep secrets from me. A new marriage shouldn't start off with secrets and lies," she replied with a pout.

I couldn't ever let her know it, but those beautiful lips of hers all puckered up and looking so kissable and sexy were nearly my undoing. I had to battle with myself, so I wouldn't give in to her. Somewhere, deep inside me, I found the strength to resist her; I didn't give in.

"Nope, not even that is going to work, minx. I am well aware of that, though; if it were something really major that you should definitely know before then, I'd tell you immediately," I told her.

"It's a good thing that you are so handsome and that I love you so much," she said grinning.

"Oh; why is that?" I asked.

"If you weren't, I'm not sure that I'd be so forgiving," she told me, smiling.

"Well, my mom always told me that I would never get by on looks alone; I guess it's a good thing that I'm also charming and loveable," I retorted with a chuckle.

I full out laughed, when I looked over at her; she was giving me that look that said I was really pushing my luck.

"We need to talk about some things concerning our wedding and living arrangements; do you think the kids and I could by the hospital tomorrow? We could have lunch; I know you said you'd be tied up all day today," she said.

"Of course, you and the children are welcome to come and see me any time you want. I have already been thinking about that anyway," I answered.

"Oh yeah?; what did my brilliant fiance come up with?" she asked, leaning over to kiss me.

"I really love how you ask questions with compliments thrown in. I was thinking that we could sell both of the houses that we live in now; we could buy that huge lot at the end of the street and build a new house that completely suits the family we have now as well as any new members we might add in the future," I explained.

"Are you serious, Edward? That lot is ginormous; I like it though. I could picture us building there. It has plenty of room for a huge house as well as building a yard for the kids to play and grow," Bella said.

I smiled, loving the way she and I always seemed to be on the same page with each other.

"I hate to cut off your line of thinking, but I've got to get to work, minx; I love you, and I'll see you, when I get home tonight," I said, as I rose from my chair and grabbed my jacket.

"I know, honey;it's okay. I love you; I hope you day is a good one. Oh...before I forget to tell you, I have to work over a little bit and I won't be home in time to make dinner. I thought we'd order pizza or something, but we can decide that later on. I called Rose; she's going to have Chelsea, and you'll need to pick her up on your way home," she told me.

"Okay; that's no problem, love; I'll handle dinner and see you, when you get home," I replied; I gave her a kiss and made my way out the door.

B POV

I was so anxious to find out what kind of surprise that Edward had for me and the kids. His excitement had me excited; I couldn't imagine what he'd done. I was also excited about all the ways our lives were changing.

I cleaned up the table and placed the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. I'd run it tonight, after dinner. I had a big project meeting to get to this morning; I didn't want to be late for it.

Esme seemed really impressed with my work; she'd been giving me more responsibility, lately. I didn't want to let her down. I had showered already, so all I had to do was put my clothes on; I styled my hair and put on my makeup, first. When I was ready, I went downstairs; Chelsea was watching cartoons.

"Chelsea, let's go, baby; it's time for school," I said as she clicked off the tv and came to join me at the door.

Once I had my briefcase and she had her book bag, we made our way to the car. I dropped Chelsea off at school then went to work.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤FRIDAY NIGHT❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

"So, has Mr. Wonderful told you what his big surprise is yet?" Alice asked, as she stood chopping veggies for the soup she was making for dinner.

"No; he won't even give me a hint about it. I can't possibly imagine what he is up to; whatever it is, I am sure I will love it. I always do. Edward is always thinking of ways to make me and the kids happier," I replied.

"I have to admit that I have never seen him like this, Bella; it's very refreshing to see him come out of the protective shell he's kept himself in. After what happened with Jessica, we weren't sure if he'd ever open himself up again," Alice said.

I didn't want to think about that; it made me sick to think of someone treating my Edward so cruelly. She was very selfish to try and keep him away from his family, when they needed him. If I ever go the chance, she'd get a piece of my mind. She'd better hope that she and I never crossed paths.

"Yeah, well, I never dreamed that I'd ever meet someone like him either, Alice. All I have ever known was bums and users; I was starting to think that there weren't any truly good and genuine men left in the world, until I met Edward," I told her.

"I'm glad things have worked out for both of you the way they have. You and those kids have been just what our family and Edward needed. Going in that direction, have you and he made any plans or discussed living arrangements for after you get married?" she asked.

I laughed; Alice was the type that had to know all the details.

"We've discussed it a little bit; we have talked about selling both of the houses we live in now and by that huge, empty lot at the end of the street. We are thinking we'd build a house that truly suited us from ground up," I explained.

She smiled and nodded her head, as we continued working on dinner; Rose came in with Esme not far behind her. All of the guys were in the game room watching a basketball game on tv. Edward's house was a bit bigger than mine, so we'd all agreed to meet there tonight.

He'd been staying with me and the kids mostly, ever since we had gotten engaged. We occasionally stayed here; it was easier on the kids to stay at home, since all of their things were there. Edward had offered to just take two of his spare rooms and redecorate them for the kids, until we got married. He'd told me he would be more than happy to do that as well as buy them whatever they needed to make his house their second home. I told him that wouldn't be necessary though; it wouldn't be that long until we would be married.

Dinner was almost ready, now; Alice had made a variety of . Esme had made a tossed salad, and Rose had made a strawberry, cream cheese pie for dessert.

Esme went and called the guys to dinner, while Rose made sure all the kids washed their hands before making their way to the dinner table. Footsteps sounded like a thundering herd of elephants were moving through the house. Emmett was always starving; he acted like he'd never get another bite of food in his life.

Matt had one of his buddies over from school and Melissa was here as well. Chelsea, Lily and a little boy from across the street was here too. He and his parents had moved in just a couple of weeks ago; they'd made friends at school. The table was full of hungry mouths to feed, but there was more than enough food to feed them all.

"Chelsea, Lily, and Brady, what do you want to drink?" Esme asked them.

"I want red Hawaiian Punch, Nana," Lily answered.

"I want orange water and so does Brady," Chelsea said.

"Now, how do you know what Brady wants to drink, prisstail? You didn't even give him a chance to answer; that is rude. You need to apologize to him," I scolded her.

"No I don't, momma; Brady is my boyfriend. He wants to do everything I say, because it will make me happy," she explained with a completely serious look on her face; Brady just sat quietly with his head down.

"Huh?" all the men at the table said at once; except for Carlisle, he just smiled.

Edward and I looked at each other in shock. Had our little girl just claimed Brady as her boyfriend?

"Chelsea, honey, don't you think it's a little soon for you to have a boyfriend?" Carlisle asked, grinning.

"No way, Papa; Auntie Alice said she had her first first boyfriend, when she was my age. I heard her and momma talking a few nights ago with Auntie Rose, when we were at your house," calmly explained.

Alice blushed and her eyes grew wide, as she watched Edward's face turn purple.

"Now you listen up, young lady; you heard your papa, you are too young to have a boyfriend. Even if you weren't, you shouldn't be so bossy; there's a right and wrong way to get what you want," Edward said.

"Auntie Rose tells Uncle Emmie what to do all the time; he doesn't mind at all, daddy," she said without even acknowledging his spill about her being too young.

Everyone except Edward cracked up; he just shook his head and went back to eating. He'd already learned that once Chelsea's mind was made up there was no changing it. You had to know who to pick your battles with her. I couldn't help the grin that slid across my face; this was only the beginning.

"You might as well get used to it now, son; you've only begun to know the perils that come with having a daughter," Carlisle said, as he winked at Esme and I.

I looked over at the smaller children; they were unphased by the conversation we'd had. They were all eating and chatting in soft tones to each other, as they ate.

It was hard to think about the fact that my baby was growing up so fast, but I knew it was a part of life. I just hope she never fell into the same pits that I had.


	17. Morning Fun

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Morning Fun:

E POV

"Are you awake yet, handsome?" Bella asked, as she placed kisses all over my neck and chest.

"Not really. Although, if you keep doing that, I know at least one part of me that is going to wake up with a vengeance, love; not that I'm complaining though," I replied with my eyes still closed.

I felt her tongue as it swept across one nipple and then switch to the opposite one. Her breath was warm; I loved how it caressed my skin. It was driving me crazy. I could feel myself getting more aroused by the minute. By the time she had licked and kissed her way down to my belly button, I was completely hard and ready. She had drug her teeth softly down my stomach; I was fully awake, now.

"Mmm...baby, that feels so good," I said, as she licked around the head of my cock.

"I'm glad to have your full attention, this morning," Bella told me.

She gave me a few more playful licks,before taking me fully into her mouth. I loved how she used her mouth on me; she caressed my whole length with her warm, wet tongue. It was thrilling to know that Bella was mine and no other would ever again get to have this experience with her. A shudder went through me, as the moan she made moved through my body.

"Aghh...careful, minx or we'll be done before get started," I told her.

She slid her mouth off my shaft and focused her attention on my balls. They were engulfed by her mouth, warm breath, and wet lips.

Damn, my woman was good at what she did for me; I was so ready to come and she'd barely touched me yet.

"I think that's the point, honey," Bella said, smiling.

I loved how her eyes twinkled, when she was teasing me. In an instant, I had her flipped her around, so I could have access to her as well.

"Well, in that case, let's see if I can do the same thing to you, minx," I said.

I began placing chaste kisses up and down her glistening slit; I gave it a long lick, before I used my fingers to spread her open. I let my hot breath caress her clit; I watched her muscles as they contracted. I'd never get over the beauty of the woman on top of me.

"Ohh...Edward!" Bella screeched.

"Something the matter, love?" I asked, teasingly.

"You know what that does to me; especially when I am already worked up," she told me in a whisper.

Deciding that I needed to really help her out, I flipped us; she was now beneath me. I preferred being on top, when I went down on her anyway. I was now kneeling between her legs; I'd never tire of looking at her. I leaned over and kissed her.

"Ohh...Bella, you are so incredibly beautiful, love; I love you so much. I feel like the luckiest man alive to have you for my own," I told her.

The tip of my cock hit her swollen clit, causing her to cry out.

"Yesss...oh yess, Edward; more, I need you inside me, baby," she said.

Only too happy to comply with her wishes, I slipped inside her and sank in as deep as I could get. I stayed still for a minute; I loved the feeling of her body, as it adjusted to accommodate me. We kissed passionately; I felt her move her hips up to meet my body with hers.

"Shit...Bella, you'll never know how good it feels to be inside of you; I love how your body opens up to welcome me inside it and then clenches around me to hold me tight," I told her between kisses and licks.

What started out slow and gentle was now well on it's way to becoming fierce and passionate. My strokes were deep and hard, as I hungered for more of Bella every second.

"Edward...yes...agh...harder, baby!" she commanded.

I swept her legs up onto my shoulders and leaned over her; I could feel the depth increase. I knew in this position I would bottom out in her; it drove to the brink of insanity when she screamed my name and clawed at my arms, as I brought her pleasure.

"Agh...oh...yeah...I'm going to come so hard, Bella; I can't hold off any longer, love. Come with me, now!" I growled.

Instantly, I could feel her insides flutter; she was on the same edge as I was. We were about to go over; just one more thrust is all it would take. I pulled nearly all the way out and slammed back into her. That was it; we both went over the edge together. We came hard screaming the other's name then I collapsed gently on top of her.

"That was a very good way to wake up, minx; I needed that," I whispered into her neck.

"Mmmhmm...me too, honey," she replied.

I knew I had pleased her as much as she had pleased me; I slowly pulled out and pulled her to me. I loved holding a cuddling with her, after making love; it just made the sex all that much sweeter.

"Now, we are both very much awake and we've certainly had our workout this morning; what would you like to do next?" I asked her.

"Hmm...I that since it is Saturday, I'd like to see that surprise you've been keeping all week. I suggest that we get up take a shower, get dressed, eat, and then you show us that surprise," she replied.

"Ah...well, I'm certain that can be arranged. Of course my favorite part about that would be the shower," I said, kissing her temple.

"Sounds good; let's go," she said throwing the cover off of us.

Bella made it in the bathroom; I was nearly there, when a light tapping came from the opposite side of our bedroom door.

"Momma, daddy, are you awake, yet; is it time to get our prize?" our precocious five year old asked through the door.

I quickly retrieved my discarded boxers from the floor and my t-shirt; I put them on, before I opened the door to let her in. I looked down into the eyes of my daughter and smiled, before drawing her into my arms.

"Yes, angel; it is almost time. Momma and I are getting ready, now. You and Matt need to get ready too. We're going to IHOP for breakfast and then I'll give all of you the surprise," I told her.

She squeezed me tight and squealed loudly; I might be deaf in my right ear, now, but it's alright. I'm just glad to keep my family happy; who needs both ears anyway?

"I love you, daddy; I'm going to wake Matt up," she said and bolted out the door.

Bella was naked and stepping into the shower, when I made to the bathroom; I stripped off and joined her under the spray of water.

"I could hear that we have an excited little girl waiting on us, so I guess this shower will have to be a short one; I'm pretty anxious myself to see the surprise as well, Mr. Cullen," Bella said.

That was my cue to let me know that there would be no playing in the shower; not much anyway. We did wash each other thoroughly.

"Right, you are, love; I have discovered that my wife is almost as bad at waiting for a surprise as our daughter," I told her, teasing her.

"Well, where do you think she got it from?" she teased back.

Soon we were out of the shower; we got dressed, gathered the kids and started out on our day as a family.


	18. Odd Behavior

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Odd Behavior:

E POV

Once we arrived at IHOP, we were seated and waited on our order to be taken. As we sat there, I realized my realtor had not given me the keys to the building I had purchased. I needed to call him so I could meet up with him and get them. I decided I'd wait for our order to be taken though.

We were sitting around the table talking, while surrounded by other families doing the same thing. I took a private moment to appreciate how much I was enjoying being a family man. In just a short time, I'd officially be a husband and father; Bella and the children were truly the brightest spots in my life.

Our waitress came over to take our order; upon looking up, I realized it was Jessica. Damn! She was not a person that I wanted to see again anytime soon. I let my head drop back down; I didn't even want to look at her at all. I made sure to not meet her gaze or give her an opportunity to meet mine; I kept my eyes on the table, Bella, or one of my children.

"Good morning; my name is Jessica. I'll be waiting on you today; here are your menus. I'll give you a few minutes to look over them and decide what you'd like; do you all know what you'd like to drink?" she said all the while staring at me.

Not wanting to give her any encourage to try to engage me in conversation with her, I kept quiet and looked over my menu. I acted like she wasn't there. I wondered if Chelsea recognized her; if she did, I hoped she'd stay quiet.

Jessica walked away to get our drinks, but she kept looking over her shoulder at me; she was still trying to get my attention. By the time Jessica came back with our drinks, we had decided what we wanted to eat.

"Honey, I forgot to take care of a minor aspect of the surprise; it's vital to the surprise, so I'm going to step outside and make a quick phone call. I'll be right back," I told Bella, as I got up.

"Oh, ok; do you want us to wait until you get back to order?" she asked.

"No, love; you know what I want already, just order for me," I told her.

I gave her a peck on the lips, before making my way to the door. I was about three feet away, when Jessica came back to the table to get our orders. I could feel her eyes on my back; I made my way out the door and made my call.

B POV

I could hardly wait for Edward to show us his surprise; I couldn't begin to imagine what it might be. All I knew was that it must be something big and that I would love it.

While Edward was gone, I sat at the table with the children; I realized in that moment how much I was enjoying being in a relationship again. I realized I was truly happy for the first time in a long time; it was so nice to have a man in my life that made me and the children his first and most important priorities. If I was being honest with myself, I'd had to admit to myself that I'd never been this happy before. I knew for certain that my children had never been as happy as they were now; they were thriving on having a true father's love showered on them. I knew they were loving seeing me happy too.

The waitress had come back to take our order; I noticed how she'd glance up with her eyes and stare at Edward out the window. She'd done this ever since we walked in and sat down. I noticed that Edward was immediately on edge and anxious; it was if he were waiting on something to happen. I hadn't said anything, but I had noticed how she'd kept staring at him; she seemed to be silently willing him to notice her and say something.

I wasn't planning on saying anything about it, because I knew that Edward loved me and only me. He had proven that to me ever since we'd been together; I was wearing proof of that love on my left ring finger. The way her eyes followed my husband so intensely though disturbed me. There was a hungry look in her stare, when he walked away from the table.

I knew without a doubt that Edward was a handsome man; I knew women were bound to ogle him now and again. I knew they would lust after him; it was only natural. It didn't bother me though; I knew he was mine and he wasn't going anywhere, so I wasn't worried about anything on his part. I didn't, however, appreciate the deep seeded, predatory look that the waitress had in her eyes. I'd decided to keep quiet for the time being, but this look was not just healthy.

The whole time the waitress took our order, her eyes followed Edward; he was pacing back and forth on the sidewalk, while he made his call. She took her time taking the order; when she was finally finished, she left. Chelsea pulled on my sleeve, wanting me to lean over to her.

"Momma, did you see how that woman was looking at daddy?" she whispered.

"Yes, angel girl; I saw that. Why do you ask, precious?" I replied, shocked that even my five year old picked up the waitress's odd behavior.

That was very disturbing to me.

"Do you know her, momma? That's the woman that talked to daddy, when you were gone on your trip with nana; she's the one I hit in the face," she told me.

"It's alright, baby; I wasn't mad then and I'm not mad now. Don't worry about it, peaches; daddy and I will take care of it," I told her.

It was then that I decided that if the waitress kept up her stalkerish behavior, I would have words with her the first chance I got. Before I could think much more about it, Edward came back inside and sat down.


	19. Private Practice

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Private Practice:

B POV

"Got everything done, now?" I asked, smiling.

"We're all set now, love; when we leave here, we'll have to make a quick stop and then I can reveal the surprise. I can hardly wait to see all of your faces, when you see it," Edward replied, smiling at me and the children.

Jessica delivered our food; she kept staring at Edward. I watched as Edward looked any and everywhere but at her. I decided then that I was definitely going to have a few words with her, once we were done.

MS POV

I was really anxious to see what kind of surprise dad had for us. Mom had begged him for days to tell her what it was or to give her hints, but he wouldn't give in to her. He would simply smile and tease her about not being able to wait. I was nearly to the place of begging myself, but I figured that would be unmanly of me.

I knew it was odd for a guy my age to enjoy being with his parents and sister, but I was doing it anyway. Edward was hands down the best thing that had ever happened to us.

He was really cool; he was easy to talk to, and we did that alot. He totally got me; I had begun thinking that I might follow in his footsteps and become a doctor. He was well respected, and I wanted to be like him. I want to be the kind of man my parents can be proud of. Nana tells me all the time that I remind her of him; that makes me feel really good inside.

While we sat in IHOP, there was some major tension surrounding our table; as soon as I saw the waitress, I knew what was wrong. It was the woman from the pizza place; she was trying to get dad to notice her. He'd made it perfectly clear that he didn't want anything to do with her; I didn't understand why she kept hounding him. Mom was okay at first, but then she noticed the way the woman was acting; mom soon got that look on her face, the one that meant do not mess with her.

My mom was a very smart woman; I knew it wouldn't take long for her to catch on. Chelsea had a big mouth; I hoped she would keep it shut. Never tell her anything you don't want anyone else to know. After Jessica had taken our order and left, of course, Chelsea spilled the beans.

I knew from the gleam that came in mom's eye, it was on then; nothing would stop mom from having her say with the woman about her behavior toward dad. Once our breakfast arrived, we ate; it was all good except for dad looking green every time Jessica tried to get his attention; he looked pissed off too though.

I had a feeling we wouldn't be making a trip back to this IHOP for quite some time. After all of us were finished eating, dad paid the bill and we left. Mom hung back though; I knew what was coming. Dad and I took Chelsea to the car. I saw through the window, as mom got Jessica's attention and pulled her off to the side. From the look on mom's face in a way I sort of felt sorry for Jessica. Mom had a temper; it was not a pretty sight, when it was out in full force. I was just glad it wasn't aimed at me.

B POV

Once we'd finished breakfast and the bill was paid, I sent Edward and the children out to the car; I had a little matter to discuss with miss Jessica. I got her attention and pulled her to the side.

"Jessica, I know you don't know me, but I am very much aware of who you are. We are about to have a little chat and get some things straight. My name is Bella Swan; it will soon change to Bella Cullen, because Edward and I will be getting married. I saw the way you were looking at him; it was very unnerving to us and the children, because it was stalkerish type behavior. He didn't appreciate it, and I certainly didn't. I know you and he have history; he told me all about it. He doesn't want to hear from you, see you, or talk to you. It would be in your very best interest to stay clear of him and our family; do I make myself extremely clear?" I said.

"How...who..um..yes; I understand. I feel that I must tell you in return not to count on him sticking around long. When you fall from his good graces, he won't hesitate to kick you to the curb," she replied.

"Well, I don't anticipate falling from his good graces, as you put it, but then of course I would never be dumb enough and selfish enough to try and keep him from his family," I retorted.

She looked shocked that I knew about her "fall from grace".

"You seem shocked, but yes I know who you are and why he kicked you to the curb," I told her then turned and left her there.

I joined Edward and the children in the car; we left and went downtown. Edward explained we had to stop and pick up something before he could reveal his surprise to us. After being gone for a few minutes, he returned to the car; a short time later, we pulled up nd stopped in front of huge, three story vacant building.

"Edward, why are we here in front of this empty office building?" I asked.

"This is my surprise for all of you; I purchased this building so I can open my private practice. With us getting married and me becoming a family man, I knew I'd need to have a more flexible work schedule. Opening my own practice will allow me that," he said with a smile.

"It's a huge building; three stories. Your practice is going to be that big?" I said.

"Well, love, actually that's another part of the surprise; come on inside and let me show you what I have planned," he told me.

Edward unlocked the doors and we followed him inside. Once inside, Edward showed us into the main lobby then showed us the other rooms. He explained what purpose each of the rooms would serve, as we walked through the building.

"All the restrooms are handicap accessible; the two largest front rooms will be patient waiting rooms. One will be for well kids and the other one will be for kids who are sick with colds and such," he told us.

"Edward, does this mean what I think it means?" I asked, feeling love and excitement building in my chest.

"What is it you think I'm telling you, love?" he asked with that big crooked smile of his; his eyes twinkled with amusement.

"That you bought this building so you can open your own private practice, which means you'd be at home more often with me and the kids," I answered.

"You guessed it, my love; I want to be with you and our children as much as possible. This way, I can do exactly that; what do you think?" he asked.

"I love it; I think you are the most wonderful man and father alive to do this for us!" I said flinging myself into his arms and smothering his face with kisses.

"Kids, I have something for both of you here too; it's on the top floor, where my office is going to be," Edward said.

We had to use the stairs to go up because there was no power on yet. Once we reached the top floor, Edward showed us where his office would be, then he showed us the room that would be for the children.

"This room is large enough, so I plan to divide it up in parts; the largest part will be divided up in three parts. There will be a small kitchenette; I'll put a table and chairs as well as a fridge in there. I'll also add a microwave. The next part will be the common area; there will be two televisions complete with gaming systems and wireless headphones. That way each of them can do their own thing and not disturb the other one. Of course, they will have a bathroom; it will be connected to my office. The other room will also be divided up; it will be two rooms. One room will be Chelsea's; I'll have it set up so she'll have a place to do homework or draw and color. Matt's room will be set up with a computer, so he can do his homework or whatever he wants or needs to do," Edward explained.

"Oh...Edward, you really are the best, honey; I don't know how we got along so long without you," I said hugging him.

"Dad, you are so awesome! Mine and Chelsea's schools are within walking distance of here; I can walk to her school and get her then we can walk over here, and I won't have to ride the bus anymore," Matt said doing a fist pump.

"That means we get to see daddy all the time!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"I'm glad you all like the surprise. I thought it would make things easier on all of us as a whole," Edward said.

I smiled and kissed him again then he showed us the space that would be his own private office. It had a beautiful view of a park. I was thrilled by this surprise, and tonight I would show my fiance just how much.


	20. Planning For The Future

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Plans For The Future:

E POV

I was very pleased that the family liked my surprise. Matt and Chelsea seemed really pleased to know that I had thought of them. How could I not? I loved them as if they were my own. I was also pleased with how quickly I was able to get the office open and running. It had only been two short months ago that I revealed my plan to my family; it was now up and running.

I worked from 8am to 5pm then I would go home. There had been the occasional trip to the emergency room to see a patient who couldn't get to the office or something, but nothing too major. Everything was running smoothly thus far.

Bella and I went last weekend and talked with the realtor who was handling the account for the land at the end of our street. We had decided that due to the fact that we already had two children and were hoping for at least two more that we needed a big place. We talked about it and decided to buy the land and build a house big enough for us to live and expand as a family.

Bella and I were on our way now to meet with an architect that my mom had recommended we use. As a wedding present, my mom and dad were going to pay for the house plans and the finishing decorating touches to it.

After meeting with the architect, we had decided on a plan that gave us the relaxed look of country charm on the outside with a bit of modern flair on the inside. It would have a total of six bedrooms and bathrooms. Once it was finished and decorated it would be one of the most beautiful houses on our street. My favorite part was the fact that it sat up on a hill and gave us a beautiful view of our block.

I could hardly wait for the plans to be drawn up and finished so we could show everyone. Matt was probably going to be the most thrilled because He would have the top floor all to himself, basically his own apartment. He will have his own bedroom, master bathroom, living room, a small kitchenette and dining area.

Bella and I thought this would be good for him in the long run. It would be a way to teach him how to be fully responsible for his own place, while still living under our watchful eyes and protection.

Es POV

"Oh...honey, I can hardly until Edward and Bella get home and show us the plans they picked out for the house," I told Carlisle, as we sat relaxing in our library.

"They will be here soon I'm sure, darling," he replied with a chuckle and a wink.

My heart rate sped up at that. I was still as in love with my husband today as I was the day that I married him, really even moreso now than then. I loved how his blue eyes twinkled, when he laughs or teases me.

"I wish Bella would consent to letting us do more for them. She is such a wonderful addition to our family. The children are precious too. I couldn't love them anymore than if they were our flesh and blood grandchildren," I said.

"I know, dear; I understand where she and Edward are coming from. It's obvious she was raised right and wants to be responsible for her family herself. That's not a bad thing, and it shows us that we did a good job raising Edward as well," he explained.

"Well, no matter, I'll just spoil the children and any future ones that come along; that will be about the same thing as doing for Edward and Bella," I said with sigh, thinking about what my future grandchildren would be like.

Carlisle simply chuckled and continued to read his newspaper. Finally, I heard Edward's car turning into the driveway. I ran over and snatched Carlisle's paper away and pulled him to his feet.

"Anxious, are you, dear?" he teased, as he picked up pace and followed me to the front door.

A few minutes later the door opened and Edward and Bella came in.

"Ok, Bella, I can't wait anymore; what did you pick out?" I asked excitedly.

"Wow...mom; can we get inside good first?" Edward asked, smiling his crooked smile.

"No, I want to know, now; so come on in the dining room and show me what you picked out. I know you got at least a preliminary copy of the plans to show me," I said.

Everyone laughed, as we walked in the dining room and sat down. Edward unrolled and laid the plans down on the table.

"Oh kids, this is beautiful! It's huge too. Six bedrooms and six bathrooms will be perfect for a large family to live in comfortably. You did well, I'm so proud of you," I told them.

"Whoa, put the brakes on, mom. We have a while to go before we think about more children," Edward said looking at Bella with a raised eyebrow.

"I would at least like to be married and settled for a year or so, before we go there, but it's definitely in the future," Bella said smiling.

Edward's grin got even bigger. Bella made him so happy. She was perfect for him and our family in every way. I could not ask to be getting a better daughter than her.

They finished showing me the plans then we had dinner, before they went home for the night. I didn't know why, but I had a feeling that more children would come along sooner rather than later.

I knew they tried to be discreet but I could always see the hunger they had for each other just under the surface. I would suppose I could easily recognize it because I still felt the same way about Carlisle. Hmmm, speaking of, maybe i would take the opportunity to remind my husband just how much I love him and want him now.

B POV

"Well, your mom seemed happy with what we picked out for a future home," I told Edward as we drove home.

"Yeah, she did, and she made no secret about the fact that she expects us to give her more grandchildren in the near future," Edward said grinning.

"No; she was definitely up front about that wasn't she?" I agreed, laughing as well.

"You know it's just because she loves you so much and she is so happy to have you, Matt and Chelsea as part of our family, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes, I know that. I can't tell you how happy I am about that. I have never seen a woman like your mom. She is very special to me. Matt and Chelsea love her too. I know they are spoiled already and will be more so as time goes along. I can only imagine what it will be like when we have our own together," I said.

"Well, honey, let's put it this way, Matt's birthday is coming up and I have seen his wish list. My mom has already gotten about a quarter of the way through it. Don't get me started on what my sister has bought him, of course all of it is clothes. She told me the other day that her nephew was going to be the most fashionable young man at his school," he explained.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. My children had never known what it was like to be treated like that. I mean they had been loved and they knew it, but they had never had their every material wish come true. I wasn't going to complain though; they deserved it and so much more. I thanked God above that I had met the Cullens and had them as my family now.


	21. Change Of Plans

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Change Of Plans:

E POV

It had been a couple of days since we'd met with our realtor and purchased our land. It wouldn't be long before we were ready to start preparing the land to build our house. I was really excited about it; Bella and mom were both excited about decorating it.

"Edward, are you really happy with that house plan we chose?" Bella asked, as we sat eating breakfast.

"Yes, love; aren't you?" I replied.

"Some parts of it I like and others I don't," she answered.

"What was it that didn't exactly suit you? We can change it once we decide on a contractor," I told her.

"I'm just not happy with the layout of it; I really liked that other plan we looked at more," she told me.

"We can change our minds, honey; it's not too late," I said.

A huge smile broke out across Bella's face; the next thing I knew my lap and arms were full of her. She was kissing me all over my neck and lips.

"Thank you, baby," she said.

"You're quite welcome, love; um...just so we are on the same page, exactly which one of the other houses did you want instead?" I asked.

"That big european style with pool and hot tub in the lower level," she explained.

"Oh, okay; well, if that one is the one you want that's the one we will get," I told her.

She kissed me a few more times then hugged me tight, before getting off my lap. I wasn't exactly happy with that, and I let her know it by pouting; that made her giggle.

"What's with the pout, babe?" she asked.

"I wasn't ready for you to move off my lap. I was rather enjoying holding you, love," I answered.

"Aww, poor baby," she said, pretending to placate me.

"I see how much I'm loved around here," I said, getting up from the breakfast table.

"You are loved, very much, Mr. Cullen; don't you forget it either," Bella said stalking over to me and jerking me down to her with my tie.

"Yes, mam, I will keep that in mind. You know, this forceful and demanding side of you is kind of sexy," I said, as I slipped my arms around her waist.

I hugged her up to me and buried my face in her neck. I started kissing and licking her succulent skin which made her moan.

"Is someone getting turned on?" I asked.

"Yesss, which we don't have time for right now, buster," she said pulling away from me.

"Why?" I whined; yes, I whined. Bella was just too much of a temptation; so sue me.

"Mooommma, I'm hungry," Chelsea's voice sang as she came in the kitchen.

Bella smiled and winked at me.

"That's one reason; the second being that I need to get to work early this morning," she told me.

"Do I at least get a rain check?" I asked.

"I'll think about it," she said and winked.

"Alright, princess, what would you like to eat this morning?" Bella asked Chelsea.

"I want a waffle with strawberries and cream," she answered.

"One waffle coming up," Bella replied, as she turned to fill our daughter's request.

Matt soon joined us in the kitchen as well; his breakfast choice was juice with peanut butter on toast. I'd bet one day that kid was going to turn into peanut butter; he eats it all the time.

After breakfast was over, we each put our dishes in the sink. Bella walked with me to the front door where I kissed her goodbye for the day. I got in my car and went to work, looking forward to the end of the day when I could be back with my family.

B POV

After Edward had gone to work, I sent the kids upstairs to get ready for school. I washed our breakfast dishes and put them away then went to get ready for work myself.

As I had told Edward, I needed to be there a bit earlier than usual. Esme and I were getting together to discuss plans for Matt's birthday. It was hard to believe my baby was nearly grown; soon enough I'd have to face the fact that he'd give his heart away to another girl. I could live with it though, if she was like Melissa; she was a very sweet young lady.

After the kids and I were dressed and ready to leave, we headed out to the car and climbed in. A few minutes later, I dropped each one off their school and drove myself to work. Esme was just getting out of her car when I pulled in. When she saw me, she waited on me to get out and join her.

"Good morning, sweetheart," she greeted.

"Good morning, Esme," I replied.

We made small talk, as we walked into our office building; we continued on the elevator ride up to our office. Once we were in Esme's office, I told her about Edward and I changing house plans then we talked about Matt's birthday. After we had made some concrete plans, we got busy on actual work. The day went by pretty quick, and soon I was back at home with my family.


	22. License To Drive

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

License To Drive:

MS POV

As soon as morning came, my eyes flew open. My first thought was that today was my 16th birthday and dad was taking me to get my license; I would be able to drive. I looked at the clock; it was 6:15. The DMV opened at 8am, and I wanted to be the first one in line. I got up, walked down the hall to mom and dad's room and knocked on the door.

"Dad, mom, are you guys awake?" I asked.

I heard a muffled yes come from the other side of the door. A few seconds later, the door opened and dad's face appeared. I knew I had either woken him up or he had just barely woken up, before I knocked on the door.

"I'll be out in a few minutes, son," he told me.

I went back to my room and picked out some clothes to wear. I got in the shower; when I finished, I got dressed. By the time I got to the kitchen, mom was up and making my favorite breakfast.

"Good morning, sweety and happy birthday," mom said hugging me.

"Thanks, mom," I said, as I hugged her back.

I sat down at the table to wait for breakfast to get finished. Dad came in a few minutes later. He went over to hug and kiss mom then sat down with me at the table.

"Happy birthday, son. I take it you're excited about going to get your license," he said, smiling.

"You bet, dad. I can hardly wait!" I replied.

"That's good, son. I'm excited for you. I remember when my dad took me to get mine. I was the first guy in my class to turn 16. My dad bought me a Mercedes Benz. It wasn't brand new, but it was still really nice and was fully loaded. I probably shouldn't say this in front of your mom, but she knows where my heart is at. When I went to school the first day after getting my license and car, I had all the girls wanting me and all the guys green with envy," he said laughing.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Do you realize how full of yourself you sound?" mom asked, smiling at him.

"It's not being full of myself, honey, since it was all true," dad defended himself.

Mom just rolled her eyes and shook her head. She finished up at the stove then she set a plate with a huge steak, egg, and tator tot omelette covered in cheese sauce down in front of me.

"This looks awesome, mom," I said ready to dig in.

My mom was a really good cook. Every year on my birthday, since I was big enough to eat real food, she had made me all of my favorites for every meal. Most of the family had taken the day off from work today; while dad and I were gone to get my license, the women were going to be setting up for my party at Nana and Pop's house.

"Chelsea, breakfast is ready, sweetie," mom called into the den.

"Happy birthday, Matt," Chelsea said, as she came in the kitchen and hugged me before climbing into her chair.

"Thanks, Chili Bean," I told her.

After breakfast was over, dad and I kissed and hugged mom and Chelsea then we were off to the DMV. Since it was my birthday, mom and dad had agreed to let me and Chelsea miss school today. Have I mentioned how awesome my parents are?

Speaking of awesome, I couldn't wait for our new house to be finished. I was getting like a whole section to myself. It will be like an apartment but I will still be living with mom and dad. Nana and mom said they would go with me and help me pick out everything to make it look good. Pop and dad told them how important it was to a guy my age to have a good image. By the way, have I mentioned how I lucked out in the grandparents as well as the aunts and uncles department?

Dad and I arrived at the DVM just as they opened the doors, so I was the first in line to get my license. Suddenly, I was really nervous about taking the driving test. I had aced my written test; mom, dad, plus uncle Emmett and uncle Jasper let me drive a lot so I would get plenty of practice. I even went shopping with aunt Alice one day; that was an event, but despite it all I had a good time. Both aunt Alice and aunt Rosie were really cool. They liked my kind of music and they like it loud. They taught me all the latest dance moves and stuff that girls like.

I'd never forget the day that I was helping auntie Rosie out with her grocery shopping. I got to drive that day too. She and uncle Emmett were giving a party for his work friends; she was going to have to buy a lot of stuff and needed help, so I agreed to help her.

The whole time we were shopping, men and women kept looking at us. Men kept looking her like she a piece of meat and looked at me as if to say you lucky punk kid. One guy actually congratulated me on getting a cougar that looked like her. Needless to say, he got slapped so hard that it sounded like a gunshot all over the store. I couldn't help but laugh, when we saw him a few minutes later explaining to his wife why he had a handprint across his face.

The grocery bagger, who was probably my age was laughing too. When we walked by, he whispered I was a lucky bastard. I simply shrugged my shoulders and walked out. I grinned to myself though. I couldn't help it, because let's face it my aunts were very good looking women. I could honestly see why Papa, my dad and my uncles were all really protective of the women in our family. I guess that's why I was that way about Melissa. She's my girl and I didn't want some other guy pawing all over her and treating her any less than how she deserved to be treated.

I was now seated behind the wheel of dad's car with the officer giving the test in the passenger seat; I was waiting on him to tell me what to do first. I was sweating bullets, so I took a deep breath and tried to relax. I was determined to do this.

All through the test, I remained nervous, but I tried not to show it; I was glad to finally be done. The officer told me to drive us back to the office and that I had done well. Dad was waiting outside, when we pulled back up.

"Well, son, how'd you do?" dad asked.

"Mr. Cullen, your son did extremely well and passed the test with flying colors," he told dad.

"Congratulations, son!" he said to me.

He and dad shook hands then he went inside. Dad and I followed the officer and I got my license. I could now legally drive. No more riding the bus to school; Melissa and I could go on a single date. Plus, I would be able to help mom out with Chelsea taking her places. Yeah, I know I must be nuts for thinking that last part. Well, I may have been nuts, but my mom had been good to me my whole life and I wanted to do something for her in return.

I didn't want to be one of those little punk kids that expected their parents to shell out everything to them just because they thought they deserved it or because their parents were rich and could afford it. I wanted to be responsible and earn some things on my own.


	23. Birthday Preparations

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Birthday Preparations:

B POV

I watched with a smile on my face, as Edward and Matt pulled out of the driveway. Matt was so excited to be trying for his license today; I had no doubt that he would get them. He had been driving as much as he could to get more experienced at it; he had done well too.

He was very safe; he was always alert and aware of everything going on around him, while he was under the wheel. I was one proud momma; my son was a very sensible and responsible young man.

After they were gone, I cleaned up the kitchen. Rose was coming by in a short while to pick up Chelsea; she was going to keep the girls occupied, while Alice, Esme and myself got ready for Matt's party tonight.

E POV

Can I just say how proud of my son, I am? He's such a good kid. He worked hard to keep his grades up and he'd just earned his driver's license. I was a very proud father.

We were on our way back home, now. Bella, my mom along with Alice were at mom's house getting the rec room ready for his party tonight; Rose was keeping Lily and Chelsea occupied. Maybe I should say they were instructing my dad, Emmett and Jasper on how to get it ready.

Since I was taking Matt to get his license, they got roped into moving furniture around to make room for everything to be set up. The rec room had a small kitchen area, but a couple of tables were needed so the sofas and chairs needed to be moved around.

B POV

Once we had all the furniture moved, we started getting the other tables set up. The rec room had a small kitchen in it; the bar separated the kitchen from the rest of the room. We were placing the tables in front of the bar so the guests could walk between and around the bat and tables to be able to reach everything.

"Okay, so the plates, cups, napkins and eating utensils go here on one end of the bar then we'll set up the drinks on the other end," Esme said.

"We'll need a whole table for the cake. I say we put it over there on the very end," Alice suggested.

"Yeah, that will work great; if you don't mind go ahead and set that up," Esme told her.

"How many pizzas do you think we'll need to order?" I asked.

"We'll Matt said he invited at least 35 to 40 of his friends, but if parties still work like they did when my boys were at home we'd better be prepared for more to show up," she said.

"Yeah, and don't forget, Bella, you'll need to order the ones for all of us adults too. There's no need for any of us to have to cook tonight," Alice threw in.

"Okay, so I'm thinking at least 30 large, one-topping pizzas for the party and 10 large, assorted topping pizzas for all of us adults; does that sound about right?" I asked.

"I would say so, dear; we'll order those about an hour and half before the party," Esme said.

"Alright, I bought all the chips we decided on; I'll make the nacho cheese dip in a little bit," I told them.

"Well, we've got everything done that we can do down here for the time being, so I suggest we go upstairs and rest a bit," Esme said.

Edward and Matt were coming in the door, just as we got upstairs.

"Hi honey," I greeted Edward.

"Hey gorgeous," he greeted in return.

"Well, is our son now legal to drive?" I asked, as I reached and brought Matt to me and hugged him.

"Yes, he is," Edward answered.

"You'd be really proud of me, mom; the officer told me I was one of the best driver's he'd ever given the test to," Matt told me.

"I'm always proud of you, baby. I'm proud of your accomplishment too," I told him.

He smiled and hugged me tight, before he turned and went outside.

"So, are we all set up for the party tonight?" Edward asked.

"Oh yeah other than ordering the pizzas and making the nacho cheese sauce," I replied.

"Did you decide if we were going to give Matt his gifts before the party or after?" Carlisle asked.

"What do you think is best, love?" Edward asked looking to me.

"It really would make more sense to give them to him before the party because you know it will be pretty late to do it afterward," I replied.

"So doing it now would probably be the best time," Esme said.

We all agreed and called everyone inside.


	24. Gifts

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Gifts:

B POV

"Esme, you have gone above and beyond the call of grandma duty," I told her as we prepared lunch.

"Nonsense, sweetheart, I am not doing anything more for Matt than I did for Edward, Emmett and Alice when they were growing up. Plus, I love spoiling them a little bit. Matt deserves it, so you don't worry a thing about it," she replied smiling.

Esme was just so unlike anyone I had ever met before. She was so supportive of her family and whatever they undertook. She had so much love buried deep inside her petite frame; she was not afraid to show it. She had shown it to me and my children from day one. I could not love her more if I tried. She had been so helpful in helping me choose the right colors and patterns for the new house. She had loved the first set of plans Edward and I had chosen, but she loved the second ones even more. She was of the opinion they would suit my family much better; I agreed.

When I said Esme she had gone way above and beyond the call of grandma duty, I wasn't kidding. I would wager Esme had spent at least a hundred and fifty dollars on just food and supplies for the party; that wasn't to mention what Edward and I bought as well. That was just for the cake and ice cream alone; of course that didn't even include what she and Carlisle had bought him in gifts.

MS POV

The whole family was sitting around the table eating and enjoying each other's company. They wanted to spend time with me as a family, before my party later on tonight; before I got caught up in the midst of my friends.

"So, Matt, do you feel any more grown up now that you have a driver's license?" Pop asked me.

"I might feel just a little bit more grown up," I answered laughing.

All the men chuckled. My mom looked like she was going to cry; the rest of the women giggled. My dad reached over and took mom's hand; he was rubbing his thumb over the back of it as if trying to sooth her.

"What's wrong, mom?" I asked.

My mom looked up at me and gave me a small smile.

"I'm just having a momma moment, sweetheart. You're my first born and it's hard to think about you already being so grown up. Soon, I'll have to let you go completely and it's just hard to think about," she answered.

"Don't worry, mom, I'll always be around for you; when I'm not, you've got dad and Chelsea. By then you will probably have a couple more kids too," I said smiling at her.

I told the truth; I would always make sure I was there for my mom. She would always be my number one girl, even though she had dad; I knew he always put her first. She had always been there for me. She had kept me safe from being hit and beaten even if she couldn't save me from being yelled at or threatened. No other female would be above my mom to me for that reason. If not for her, I would be dead.

"Is everyone finished eating? If so, I think we should let Matt have his presents now," Nana said.

"I'm done!" I exclaimed.

Everybody laughed and nodded that they too were finished.

"Well, I think since Bella is your mom, naturally she should go first," Nana said.

We were in the family room now. Mom was sitting on one side of me and dad was on the other side of her. Chelsea was in his lap. Nana was on the other side of me while Papa was sitting on the arm of the couch.

"First of all, baby, your room in the new house is part of your present. This is the second part," mom told me handing me a huge flat box.

It was kind of heavy; I laid it on my lap and begin tearing the paper off of it. When I had it unwrapped, I could see it was a laptop computer. I read all the specs and everything it had with it. It was top of the line; it had everything I could imagine or want.

"Awesome! Thanks, mom and dad," I said leaning over to hug them.

They handed me some more packages and it was more accessories for my laptop. I had gone online at school one day and searched for laptops. On the Dell website you could custom build a computer. The one I built ended up being almost 5000 dollars, and there it was sitting in front of me. I didn't know how they knew, but I was really glad they did.

"Ok, we're next," Nana said smiling.

She handed me a large box that was pretty heavy. I opened it to find an XBOX 360 250GB console with Kinect. After that box, she pointed to another box across the room and told me to go over an open it.

I opened it and found every single accessory I could ever need or want to go with the game system. She pointed to the box beside it and instructed me to open it next. It was full of every single game that plays on the system. I swear, I thought I must be dreaming.

"Man, I must be dreaming. This is just sooo cool!" I said.

"Well you're not done yet, buddy, there's one more present from Nana and I. Pull the sheet off that big box leaning against the wall," Papa said with a big grin on his face.

I pulled the sheet off and revealed a Mitsubishi 92" 1080P 3D Ready DLP TV. I was stunned. There was a slightly smaller box in front of it. It was a Panasonic 65" Plasma TV and 3D Blu-Ray Bundle.

"The larger tv is for your rec room in your new house; the smaller one if for your new room," papa told me.

My grandparents had just spent roughly 5 to 10 thousand dollars on me for one birthday.

I went over and hugged them both as tight as I could while tears fell down my cheeks; I didn't care if it wasn't manly or not. I thanked them for being so good to my mom, Chelsea and me. I think they cried too. I looked over and my mom was crying as well. I never knew such love could come from someone who wasn't related to you by blood. I was though and it showed. I would never forget this birthday as long as I lived.

When everyone had stopped crying, I resumed getting my presents. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper gave me 500 hundred dollar gift cards to Old Navy, The Gap and the largest media store in the mall. I just couldn't get over how awesome my birthday was.

"I don't know what to say, guys; this is just too awesome for words,' I said.

"It's nothing, sweetheart; you deserve it. My nephew is part of the Cullen Man Club and they have an image to uphold for being the most handsome and stylishly dressed. It's up to the women in the family to see that they stay that way," Aunt Alice explained with a smile.

I went over and hugged her. Having a huge loving family was the best present of all though. If I had to choose between all the material gifts and the family, I would choose the huge family with lots of love any day. Yeah I know, I'm being unmanly again. So what, sue me.

"Alright, now it's mine your aunt Rose's turn. What we got for you, you'll all have to go outside to see," uncle Emmett said.

Everyone got up and went outside. Just when I thought my birthday couldn't get any better or anymore awesome, I was so very wrong. Sitting in the driveway was what looked to be a next to new hummer.

"No way!" I exclaimed.

"Yes way, sport; it's all yours. It's not brand new; it is used. Your aunt Rose was telling me after you had helped her shop one day how much you enjoyed driving it. We were going to trade it in, then we talked it over with your mom and dad; we decided we'd give it to you for your birthday," uncle Emmett explained.

"This is the best and most awesome birthday I have ever had," I told everyone.

I thought about what I said and I winced inside knowing I might have hurt my mom's feelings. I looked over at her and she was smiling at me.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, my feelings are not hurt. I know I haven't been able to give you all the material things you've always wanted. I understand how you are feeling and it's perfectly ok to be excited," she said.

"Thanks, mom, you're the best mom in the world. Thanks everybody for everything. Uncle Em, can we go for short drive?" I asked.

"If your mom and pop are ok with it, sure sport," he replied.

I looked up and both were nodding their head and grinning. I jumped in the driver's seat and uncle Em in the passenger side and we took off.


	25. Party Time

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Party Time:

MS POV

After I had opened all my gifts from everyone but Uncle Em and aunt Rose, they told us I'd have to go outside for the one from them. I was blown away to find out they were giving me their hummer.

My birthday was getting more awesome by the minute. I wanted to take it out for a drive; mom and dad told me I could. In no time, Uncle Em and I were in it and headed down the driveway.

By the time we got back, lunch had been cleaned up and all the women were upstairs getting ready for my party; the adults were going to be keeping an eye on everything tonight.

They were going to be doing their own thing upstairs, but they would be checking on the party every once in awhile. It wasn't that they didn't trust me, but with so many other teenagers there it was better to be safe than sorry.

After Uncle Em and I got back from taking a short drive in my (new to me) ride, I had to get ready for my party. Aside from from the party downstairs, nana Esme had also saud we could use the pool; we were doing that for the first half of the party.

Aunt Alice had set up the stereo for us; we would have tunes going while we hung out in the pool. Having a family was so awesome; they were really giving me the best birthday ever. The gifts were fantastic, but just all of us being together and happy was the best present of all.

Around 5pm, my friends started arriving; mom and nana esme had made sure to put some drinks and snacks out by the pool just in case someone wanted them, so everything was set up and ready to go. Melissa was the first one to arrive, but I had expected that.

"Wow, Matt...you're family really did go all out" Melly said, while we made our way up from the basement.

"Yeah, they really did. I would have taken the hummer alone and been satisfied," I told her.

"Oh...Matt, I'm so thrilled you will be able to pick me up for school and that we'll be able to go on private dates," she said.

"Me too, doll. I promised mom I'd also help her by taking Chelsea places too. She's always done so much for me; I want to repay her by helping her out as much as I can," I replied.

"Awww, that's so sweet. You're such good son and big brother," she told me, blushing.

"I'm glad you think so, doll," I told her.

We were hangin out with my family for a few minutes until some more of my friends arrived then we all went outside.

My friends were very impressed with my grandparents house; they found it pretty awesome that I was allowed to have a party here. They also thought my birthday presents were beyond great too.

"Dude, you seriously got a hummer for your birthday; that is beyond awesome," Kyle said.

Kyle had become my best friend; he had been the new guy in school, until I came along. We were paired up during gym class. We hit it off and had been hanging out ever since.

"You know what this means; don't you?" Brad asked.

"What is the 'this' you are talking about?" I asked.

"You having your own wheels, man," he replied.

"Yeah; it means I have some freedom as well as a means to help out my mom by taking my baby sister places," I answered.

"Seriously, dude? You are not seeing the whole picture here," he said.

"What whole picture?' I replied.

"Your own wheels, a hot chic un the front seat; need I say more?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"No! It's not like that; you know I would not treat Melly like that. She is not just some piece of ass, so get your mind out of the gutter," I told him then walked off.

Brad was cool for the most part, but at times he could really annoy me. His dad was a nice guy from I had seen, so I knew he didn't act like that around him. He did have an older brother who was in college; I wondered if he had heard him talking about girls he'd been with. It didn't matter though, I would treat Melly with the respect she deserved at all times.

Othern than little blip on the screen, the party was great. I hung out with my friends and had a good time. A little after seven, we were all downstairs eating. Once we were full of food, some of us guys decided to play pool or air hockey.

Nana Esme's basement was huge; there was a huge sectional couch and a tv like the largest one they had bought me on the wall across from the sofa. The pool table and air hockey were at the opposite end from the kitchen. There was plenty of room for everybody to spread and out enjoy themselves. The girls and guys that were dating each other danced; then there were the one who were just looking for a hook up. I was glad that all the other rooms were closed and locked; nobody was able to sneak off. The adults did keep a check on us, but never stayed long before they went back upstairs.

It was around 11pm, when the party started winding down. Pretty much everyone had to be home at midnight. The girls all gave me hugs and thanked me for inviting them to my party; the guys all clapped me on the shoulder ad told me how cool the party was. I was tired but happy. After everybody was gone, except for Melly, we hung out with my family for a few more minutes before I took her home.

"Well, son... it seems your party was a great success," Papa said.

"Yeah, all my friends were really impressed and thought it was cool. Thanks to everybody for doing that for me," I replied.

"You're very welcome, sweet pea," nana told me as she ruffled my hair.

"I'm glad you had a good time, baby," mom told me, as she hugged me.

At a quarter to twelve, Melly and I were in my hummer; I was taking her home on my own for the first time since we'd been dating. It was a great feeling.


	26. Wedding Talk

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Wedding Talk:

B POV

Matt's party had been a success; I had never seen my son so happy. His eyes were so full of love and light. I couldn't help the tears I felt welling up in my eyes.

"Bella...sweetheart, what on earth is wrong?" Esme asked.

"I'm just so overwhelmed by the love all of you have given me and my children, since we came to know you. We have never known what it was like to have a large, close knit, loving family. I wasn't close to my mother, after I got to be a teenager. My father loved me, but I didn't get to be close to him as I wanted to be. I just want to say thank you for loving us so much," I explained.

"You were made for this family, Bella; that includes your children. We love you all very much and consider you a part of us already even though it's not on paper yet," Carlisle said.

Edward hugged me extra tight and whispered words of love in my ear. Alice bounced over to me then.

"Speaking of you being a part of us, we need to get cracking on some wedding plans, chick," she said.

"I haven't talked it over with Edward yet, but I have been thinking about it a lot," I told her.

"Well, why don't we plan to have lunch together tomorrow? We can discuss it then," she said.

I looked up at Edward and questioned with my eyes. He gave me the most gorgeous, crooked and love filled smile I had ever seen.

"I'm all for making you and those kids official Cullens as soon as humanly possible, love," he said.

"Okay, lunch tomorrow it is then. It's late though and I'm exhausted. I think it's time we headed home for tonight," I replied.

"Yes, you are right. You can leave the munchkin here, if you want to; she'll be fine, and I'll bring her with to lunch tomorrow," Esme said.

Edward and I agreed; we went in and kissed both Chelsea and Lily once more then we left and went home. Matt pulled in just a moment after Edward and I. He caught up to us and we all walked in the house together.

"Mom, dad...I just want to thank you guys for the great party and my presents; this really was one of the best birthdays ever. I love you both a lot," Matt told us, as he walked over and hugged us.

"You're welcome, baby; you deserve it. We love you too," I replied, as I squeezed him tight.

"Your mother is right, son; you do deserve it. You're a fine young man; I can't even begin to tell you how proud I am to call you my son. I love you, Matt," Edward told him, as he hugged him too.

After saying goodnight, we all went upstairs to bed. At 1 pm, I found myself sitting around a table at Cafe Claude with Esme, Alice, Rosalie, and the girls. Alice was in full planning mode; she had brought a legal pad and a pen. While we were waiting on our food, we started working on some of the details.

"When you want to get married is the first thing you should decide," Alice began.

"I have actually, and I was thinking I would love to get married on New Year's Eve. I would love to start the new year off officially being Mrs. Edward Cullen," I answered.

"Oh, I love that idea, Bella! It's fabulous; I can just picture your dress now. We'll discuss that later though," Alice said.

"Okay, so what's next?" I asked.

Our food came; we ate, and continued making plans. By the time lunch was over, we had a good portion of the wedding planned.

We didn't discuss my dress much, but I knew what style that I wanted. I decided my colors were going to be dark purple, lavender, and silver. We had decided on the time which was going to be at 5 pm in the evening. It was going to be a small private family affair. There would be no reception to follow, because we would be attending the New Year's Eve Charity Ball afterward.

"Okay, we have the date, the colors you want and the time. We can look online at dress styles and things of that nature later. You need to sit down with Edward and discuss the honeymoon details, but we've got a good start on the wedding as a whole," Alice said.

"I can hardly wait to see it come to life. I just know it's going to be breathtakingly beautiful," Esme put in.

"I can hardly wait either," I told her.

We finished up with lunch then went our separate ways. I had some shopping to do before I went home, so Chelsea and I got busy running errands.

"Mommy, can I have a princess dress to wear when you marry daddy?" Chelsea asked, as we entered a store.

"I wouldn't dream of you having anything less, sweetheart," I replied, as she hopped on the back of the shopping cart.

"Can it be a pink one?" she asked.

"Well, sweetie, a pink one wouldn't go with the other colors I picked out. I was thinking it would be white like my dress with purple beads on it; how does that sound?" I replied.

"I like that. Will you show it to me, when we get home?" she asked.

"I see what I can do about that, angel," I answered.

It was in the early evening by the time we finished our shopping and headed home. Edward and Matt along with a couple of Matt's friends were playing basketball, when I pulled into the drive. When I got out and started unloading everything, they all came over and helped me to get it all in the house.

"Thanks, guys," I told them.

"Welcome," they all chorused.

Matt and his friends went back outside, while Edward helped me put everything away. Chelsea went to play in her room.

"So did you and the girls get our wedding all planned out today?" Edward asked.

"All except a few minor details; she said it was up to you and I to work out our honeymoon details," I answered with a giggle.

"Well, since you and the girls have taken care of the wedding details, I would like the honor and privilege of surprising you with a beyond amazing honeymoon," he told me, as he hugged me from behind.

"Hmm...that does sound really intriguing, Mr. Cullen," I told him, as I snuggled into his embrace.

"I promise it will be the best and most amazing trip of your life," he whispered in my ear then dropped a kiss just under my earlobe.

"In that case, I look very forward to seeing what you come up with," I replied.

Soon everything was put away then I got busy preparing dinner. Melissa came over; she and Matt's other friends had dinner with us then they went and did their own thing. Chelsea, Edward and I enjoyed a relaxing evening at home.

We played games and watched tv then put Chelsea to bed around 9. Once Chelsea was in bed, Edward and I decided to retire to our room and share a bath. After the bath, we made really good use of the quiet time.


	27. Almost Finished

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Almost Finished:

B POV

I was very excited; my new house was nearly finished. I had it on good authority that if all went according to plan, it would be finished just in time for mine and Edward's wedding.

Esme said once it was finished she would have our landscaping team get right on it and have the outside complete as well. That was great news to me. I wanted nothing more than to come back from my honeymoon and be able to walk into my new house.

Today, I would be busy with wedding stuff. Alice and I were meeting for lunch to go over everything. I had made some changes since we had first started planning. I had changed the colors to white, red, and silver. The reason for it being that I really didn't want a traditional color palette for my wedding. Even the dress I picked out was not a completely traditional wedding gown. I wasn't even going to wear a veil; the dress was really beautiful though.

It had a tight bodice with a full a line skirt; it was white but had red beading across the neckline and on the short train. Alice and Rose dresses as well as Chelsea and Lily's were all similar to mine. There dresses were red with silver beading, while the girl's dresses were white with red beading. When I had made up my mind for sure about colors, Esme took all the guys shopping for their attire; they were set now also.

They were going to be looking so fine in their tuxedos; it was going to be hard to wait until the proper time to take Edward's off of him. He and I might have to just skip the ball.

"Ok, Bella we are just about to have this thing wrapped up. We know the guys are set to go already. We just have to get all of our final fittings done and we will be set to go with wedding attire," Alice said.

"Well that's one more thing to cross off the list. Now, we are down to deciding on flowers and the finer details; after that we will be finished with the planning. It won't take too long to get everything in place," I told her.

She just smirked, rolled her eyes, and shook her head at me.

"Bella, even though this wedding is not going to be huge, it will still take longer than you think to get it all done and ready," she retorted.

"All thanks to the amazing and wonderful Cullen family," I replied smiling in return.

"Yes, I agree we are a pretty dynamic bunch," she said giggling.

"Bella, when do you plan to start picking out furniture and paint colors, dear?" Esme asked me later on that evening.

She had called while Alice and I were out running errands and invited everyone to dinner at her house.

"I was thinking about that earlier today and I was waiting to see how long it would take us to get through the wedding stuff. I thought maybe I'd have time to work on it afterward, but it didn't work out that way; did it, Ali?" I replied.

"You might complain, now, Bella, but you won't once you see how gorgeous your special day is going to be," Alice quipped back at me.

"Now, is a good time, if you want to work on it. The roast still likes a little bit being done. Let me go get my master color scheme book and my laptop. I'll be right back," she said.

After a minute, she came back, and we sat looking through her books, until dinner was done. We picked out furniture and paint colors for mine and Edward's house. He and I were getting everything new, since we starting completely over with each other. We had decided to sell our other houses and furnishings.

We actually had buyers already. Carlisle had a couple of nurses at the hospital who were single moms; they were having a rough time of it, since the economy had gotten so bad. We had decided to sell to them as cheap as we could so they could better themselves and their children.

I completely understood how it was being a single mom and trying to raise two kids. I never ceased to thank God everyday for sending me in Edward's direction. I never ceased to thank my soon to be husband for loving me and my children. He had easily accepted us as a package deal, when others had turned me away once they found out I had children by other men. I was glad now that they did. I knew without a doubt Edward and I were meant to be together.


	28. Not Home Anymore

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Home Anymore:

E POV

Think man think! I screamed at myself, while I sat in front of my laptop at work. I was coming up blank on where to take Bella for our honeymoon. I wasn't lying to her, when I said I had thought of a lot of places to take her; it was just that none of them seemed right. I wanted our honeymoon to be something so special and spectacular that she would never forget it.

I thought and thought some more; I thought of all the places in the states as well as all over the world, but still I was completely blank. My head was hurting from thinking so much about it. Out of nowhere, an idea came to me. Bella loved tigers; she thought they are majestic and beautiful.

I was going to take her to Asia. I got busy searching again and came up with Bali. There, we could enjoy the ocean and beaches as well as the dense jungle; she would love it. I went ahead and booked our flight and hotel reservations. Finally, I could relax. My girl was going to flip, when she found out where I was taking her on our honeymoon. I would probably get major points for being so original and romantic.

I finished up my work and headed to my home for the day. I stopped at my house first. When I walked in, I couldn't help but notice how quiet it was there. I realized it wasn't really home anymore. It was simply just a house with part of my belongings in it; the ones that weren't at Bella's house. Bella, Matt, and Chelsea were my true home now. I spent a few minutes packing up some more of what was left, before I made my way back outside and over to Bella's. I walked in; immediately, I knew I was home.

I could the t.v. playing in the den; Matt was playing a video game. I heard Chelsea's chattering coming from the kitchen. I followed the sound and the smells wafting from there as well.

I stood in the doorway and watched my two girls, as they cooked and laughed together. It warmed my heart to no end and made me feel so complete. I walked over and put an arm around each of them. I hugged them and placed a kiss on each of their cheeks.

"How are my two favorite girls this evening?" I asked.

"Hi, honey; we're fine. How are you?" Bella said.

"Look, daddy; I'm a big girl. I'm helping mommy cook," Chelsea said.

"I see that, princess; you're doing a very good job of it." I said chuckling.

"She certainly is," Bella agreed giving her a hug.

"Dinner will be ready soon, babe. Why don't you go join Matt until it's done; then I'll call you in," she said, giving me a peck on the lips.

"Thanks, love. It was a pretty busy day today," I told her.

I went to the den and joined Matt.

"Hey, dad," he greeted.

"Hey, son; what are you playing?" I asked.

He explained it was one of the new games mom and dad had given him for his birthday. He showed me how to play it; we played together, until Bella called us in for dinner.

"Dinner was delicious, love; thank you," I told Bella, as she and I cleaned up the kitchen together.

"You're welcome, honey. I'm glad you enjoyed it," she replied then gave me a peck on my lips.

Well that was just enough to make me want more; it was nothing new though, because I craved Bella constantly. She was beautiful and sexy; if she were a drug, I'd be an addict. I couldn't help getting completely distracted by her. I stopped what I was doing and just stood watching her.

She was loading the dishwasher; her hair was piled on top of her head with some tendrils falling loosely around her face. She was wearing a baby blue camisole top with thin straps; it was cropped off just under her breast and showed off her toned midriff as well as her gorgeous cleavage. Her shorts were really short and tight; they were also my favorite color on her which was royal blue. They were made of velvet and framed her ass perfectly. My pants got very tight and uncomfortable all of a sudden. She looked so incredibly fuckable, and I had to have her right then.

It took her a minute to realize I had stopped and was just staring at her. I could feel the lust and hunger flowing out of me.

"What are you..." she began, but I cut her off.

I grabbed her waist and pulled her into me. I kissed her, devouring her mouth with my own. Once I pulled away she was breathless and panting. I turned and pushed her back against the island. I attacked her neck with my mouth, licking and sucking her skin ravenously.

"I need you, Bella. I have to taste you and be inside you right fucking now. You drive me mad with wanting you," I told her, as I began stripping her naked.

"Oh...ga...yesss," she hissed, as I sucked hard on her right tit and ground my hard cock into her sex.

Her hands that had been in my hair were now stripping off my shirt. Once my shirt was off, she moved on to removing my pants and boxers. After we were both naked, I put her up on the island.

"Lay back and spread your legs, angel; let me taste your sweet pussy," I told her.

"I want your cock too, I want to feel it sliding in and out of my throat while you fuck my pussy with your tongue," she replied.

Fuck! Could I get any harder? I turned her so we could give each other what we both wanted. Once she was in place, she caressed my cock with her hands; she stroked it gently, before kissing the tip. Her hot moist breath made me shiver.

"Ummm...so big...so thick...so mine," she moaned, before she took it in her mouth.

It took all I could do not to come right then. Bella tilted her hips, bringing my attention to her swollen, arousal coated mound. My fingers slid easily through her lips, coming into contact with her clit.

"You're so hot and wet for me, love. You have no idea what it does to me knowing that I do that to you," I told her as I leaned over and went to work licking and sucking all her juices off of her. She moaned loudly around my cock, nearly making me lose control again. I fought it though, by biting her clit gently and flicking it quickly with my tongue.

"Ah...oh... yeeesss," Bella cried.

"So delicious; I could live off your juices, Bella," I told before pinching her clit and plunging my tongue deep inside her body.

Instantly, my mouth was flooded with more of her arousal, as she came. I drank deeply, taking much pleasure from everything she gave me. After I had thoroughly cleaned her release off of her, I pulled away from her. Reluctantly she let my cock go.

"I want to fuck you, Bella. I want to come deep inside of you," I told her then attacked her mouth with my own.

While we shared a hungry passion filled kiss, I positioned my cock to line up perfectly with her pussy and sank balls deep inside of her. We both groaned as our bodies joined together.

"Fuck...baby, you feel so good wrapped around my cock," I whispered.

I pumped her pussy with deep strokes that hit hard; her tits bounced every time that I entered her body.

"Oh...ah...mmm, Edward; I love how long and thick your cock is. It feels so good, when you plant it so deep inside me, I need you, baby...ugh...I need to feel you come inside me. I feel so possessed and marked, when you fill my body with your seed,' she moaned.

"Soon, my love; I just have to have a little more of you. I can't ever get enough of having you," I said, as I ground into her.

"Yes...oh...Edward...do it again," she cried.

I ground into again and again until we both couldn't hold out any longer. We sank to the floor; I pushed her legs back as far as I could and plunged as deep as I could go then I released inside of her. I could feel each spasm my cock made and each spasm of her pussy walls. She milked my cock for every drop of cum I could give her.

When I was empty, I released her legs and gently let myself down on top of her. She wrapped her arms around me and cradled my head to her chest, while we regained our strength.

"Fuck, Bella...I needed that," I told her, as I nuzzled her breast.

"Mmm...yeah, I could tell, honey, but I'm definitely not complaining," she told me.

I smiled and lifted my head to kiss her tenderly. We soon gained enough strength to get up and finish the kitchen, before making our way up to bed. As I lay waiting on Bella to join me, it hit me that house was not a home. Home for me was wherever Bella and my children were.


	29. Married On New Year's Eve

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Married On New Year' Eve:

B POV

I was so ecstatic; the new house is one hundred percent complete inside and out. It was truly my dream house. It had been completely furnished and decorated; when I came back from my honeymoon, all I would need to do was walk in and start living my dream life.

Every last detail of the wedding was also done; it was all perfect and beautiful. I could hardly believe the big day was finally here, as I stood waiting on my cue to walk out and join Edward at the alter.

"Bella...sweetheart, I just want to take this moment to tell you how happy I am to be getting you as an official member of my family today. You have made Edward so happy by letting him into your heart and the hearts of the children. I can't tell you how much that means to me. I love you as much as I love Alice," Carlisle said.

"Thank you, Carlisle. Your family is amazing and I am happier than I can tell you to be joining it. You and Esme have truly filled a void for me that I wasn't even aware I had," I told him.

He hugged me tight and then we heard our cue. The doors were opened and we began our trip down the aisle to the man of my dreams.

E POV

_Oh my God...look at her!_ I think to myself. Bella, she was truly a dream. I could never love anyone else the way I love her; she was everything to me. I wanted so much to go grab her and run her down the aisle just so we could be married that much quicker.

Today, she would officially become a Cullen just as the children did last week. I had never been happier in my life, and it was all due to Bella. It took no time for me to fall in love with her and the children. They moved into the house next door to me and then into my heart. I would never be able to do enough to thank them for the wonderful gift of their love.

"Edward, you may recite your vow," the minister told me.

"Bella, I have no idea how to tell you in words how much you mean to me. You alone would have been the greatest gift God could ever bestow upon me. Instead, he has given me a triple blessing because with you came the best son, I could ever ask for as well as the most beautiful and precious daughter. Without the three of you, I would be nothing. I vow to you and our children that I will always strive to do my very best in every way to make the three of you as happy as you have made me. I promise you that now and everyday of my life forevermore," I told her.

She bowed her head; a tear slide down her face. After a moment, she looked back up with a beaming smile on her face.

"Edward, I am finding very difficult to stand here and find words that adequately describe how you make me feel. You are everything and more that I never knew how to ask God for. I never expected to have all my dreams come true much less within just a few months. I prayed for God to just give me the strength that I needed to see to it that my children were taken care of first and foremost. He gave me that and so much more, when he sent you to me. Matt, Chelsea, and I are the ones who were blessed, when you and your family entered our lives and accepted us past, present, and future without judgment. I vow today to do my best now and from this day onward to make you as happy as I know how," she said to me.

I had to fight to hold back tears of my own, when she spoke to me. I could see it all in her eyes; she meant those words with all her heart, just as much as I meant the ones I said to her.

"Edward and Bella you have exchanged vows and rings. I am very pleased to announce you husband and wife. Edward, you may kiss your bride," the minister said.

I couldn't resist bending Bella backward over my arm and kissing her for all she was worth. Let me tell you that it was quite a kiss.

Es POV

My last son was married now. I could see how happy Bella and the children made him; he beamed with it. God had given him three precious gifts and the wisdom to see them for what they were. I had no doubt that theirs would be a happy home.


	30. Prince and Princess

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Prince and Princess:

B POV

The wedding had turned out even more beautiful than I had imagined it to be. Now, we were headed home to change into our ball gowns. Edward and I would only spend an hour or so there, before we'd head out to the airport. I was glad too, because I was so ready to get my devastatingly handsome husband alone and have my wicked way with him. There was definitely going to be fireworks at midnight.

"Are you as ready as I am to get out of here, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asked, as we danced our final dance at the ball.

"I'm so ready to get out of here that you could move at top speed getting from here to our room upstairs and I would still beat you there, be in bed naked and waiting when you get there, Mr. Cullen," I answered.

"Well, in that case, let's be like the wind and blow on out of here. I can't wait to get you alone and naked with no interruptions," he said, grinning.

"Let's go say goodnight to our family, and we'll be gone," I told him.

We walked over to the table and announced we were about to leave. We were staying at the hotel, tonight then leaving around lunchtime tomorrow to go on our trip. I had finally been able to wrangle out of my husband the location that he was taking me to. I went nuts on him, when he told me; he was just amazing.

We said goodbye to our children first.

"Goodnight, baby; you be good, while your dad and I are gone. I love you, Matt," I told him, as I hugged him to me.

"No worries, mom. I'll do that as well as help out with Chelsea," he said then he smiled.

Chelsea, bless her heart she was having a hard time understanding why mommy and daddy were going away. A few tears slid down her face while Edward held her.

"Noooo, daddy. I don't want you and mommy to go away," she whined, which broke my heart.

"It's going to be okay, princess. Mommy and daddy are not going to be gone too long just a few days. Daddy wants to take mommy on a very special vacation and then we will be back. You be a good girl and stay with auntie Rose and Lily; we will bring you back some presents," Edward said, trying to reassure her.

"You promise to come back soon? Will you call and talk to me, while you are gone? You won't forget about me?" she asked.

"How could I possibly forget about you? There's no way I could forget; you're my one and only princess. I promise we will call and talk to you every night before you go to bed, precious," he told her.

"Okay, I'll be good and stay here. I love you a whole bunch, daddy," she said hugging him tight.

"I love you too, precious, more than you will ever know. You make me the happiest daddy in the whole world, princess," he said then gave her to me.

"I love you, sweetheart. You be a good girl, while me and daddy are gone," I told her then put little kisses all over her face, making her giggle.

After Edward and I had said our goodbyes, we left and went to our room. He had stopped by the front desk earlier and checked us in, so we didn't even have to worry about it. We were able to go straight to our room.

As we strolled through the lobby, people gaped at us. My opinion was that the women were really gaping at Edward. He looked so hot in his well tailored white tailored tuxedo with a red vest and tie. The handkerchief was red satin as well. His boutonniere consisted of two red carnations.

Once we were in the elevator, we were in the company of a little girl about Chelsea's age, a middle aged woman, and a teenaged boy probably around the same age as Matt. The little girl looked around; her eyes grew wide, as she looked up at Edward and I.

"Grandma, look it's a real princess!" she exclaimed.

I couldn't help but smile at her. Edward looked down and smiled as well.

"Are you Prince Charming?" she asked him with all the innocence and wonderment a child of her age could possess.

"Well, no...I'm not; I will be, if you want me to be," he answered getting down to her level.

"Krissy, don't disturb that nice couple," her grandma told her.

"No, please don't scold her. We have a little girl at home just about her age; we understand," I said, smiling.

"What is your name, princess?" she asked me.

"Oh...Krissy, I'm not really a princess. My name is Bella and this is my husband Edward," I told her.

"You are wearing a crown, and you're so pretty like a princess," she replied.

"Well, thank you. I sometimes feel like a princess too, precious," I said.

So far the young man had said nothing. I noticed that he looked me up and down; I saw him swallow hard. I smiled at him and he blushed then looked away. Edward had noticed this as well; he was fighting to keep his laughter inside his body. Finally the elevator stopped on their floor and they begin getting out. Krissy stopped and turned back to us.

"Goodbye, Princess Bella and Prince Edward," she said.

We told her goodbye and waved, as the doors closed behind her. We looked at each other and grinned. Edward couldn't fight it anymore, he burst out laughing.

"What do you find so incredibly funny?" I asked him.

"Bella, you had that poor boy about to blow a load in his pants. I would bet he is in the bathroom shower right now beating off to your image," he said still laughing.

"Oh...Edward, I agree with Alice; you really are turning into Emmett. That boy was no older than Matt is; there is no way that he found me attractive," I told him.

"You obviously don't know much about teenage boys then, love. I'll readily admit to being infatuated with an older woman once; she worked at the supermarket. I thought she was the sexiest thing I had ever seen. I dreamed about her from the time I was 14 until I was almost 16," he told me.

"Why did you stop then?" I asked morbidly curious.

"I got with Jessica; shortly after that, I turned in my v-card. Not that it was anything to write home about because it certainly wasn't," he told me.

Finally we had reached our floor. Once we got inside the room, Edward locked the door, took my hand and led me to the bedroom.


	31. I Want You

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I Want You:

E POV

"I want you, Mrs. Cullen, and I will wait no longer to have you," I said then unzipped her dress.

It feel in a heap around her feet; and she stepped out of it. I picked it up and tossed it on the back of the vanity chair. She was wearing her strapless bra and matching thong panties. The tiara still sat on her head; the ruby and diamond jewelry I had gifted her with earlier today was still on.

"Mmmm...you are certainly a vision to behold, love," I told her, as he licked his lips.

She looked down to see the bulge in the front of my pants. I was straining hard and rigid against the zipper.

"Would you allow your wife to help you with your…uh problem you've got there?" she asked me, using her most seductive tone and look.

"I don't believe it is customary for a princess to work on her knees; is it?" I asked.

She reached up and took the tiara from her head and put it on the dresser then unpinned her hair; she shook it all loose, until it flowed down her back. She took off the necklace, earrings and bracelet set last.

Bella had a hungry look on her face, while walking over to me. She slid down the front of my body and knelt on her knees then looked up into my lust filled eyes and spoke.

"No, I don't suppose it is customary for a princess to work on her knees, but I do believe it is quite customary for a lowly servant girl to service his highness in any way he wishes. Do you wish that, your highness? Will you allow me to give you as much pleasure as I can?" she said.

"Damn it, Bella...you have no idea what you are doing to me," I growled low, while looking down at her.

I could feel the fire burning in my eyes. Desire was blazing; my passion and want was building.

"You didn't answer me, your highness. Would you like me to pleasure you with my mouth, tongue and hands?" she asked me again.

"Yesss," I hissed, as she lowered the zipper of my pants.

Was it possible to feel like you're in heaven and hell at the same time? It certainly seemed that way, as I watched Bella slowly take down the zipper of my pants. She slid her warm soft hand inside them and into my boxers, where she stroked my hard cock. I felt like I was in hell, while waiting to feel Bella take me in her mouth. When I felt her warm, wet tongue lick up the underside of my cock then slip the head into her mouth, I felt like I was in heaven. She worked her mouth over me slowly; she didn't miss an inch of me. After a few minutes, I backed away from her and went to sit in one of the chairs.

Bella stayed where she was. The lights were off and only the moonlight was shining in the window. She looked like a goddess sitting there. I motioned for her to come to me. I watched every single movement of her lithe body, as she crawled to me on her hands and knees. Her beauty never ceased to stun me and make me speechless.

Once she reached me, she finished undoing my pants; I helped her take them off. My boxers went with them then she stood on her knees between my legs and unbuttoned my shirt. I wiggled out of it, as we focused our attention back on each other.

She went back to work pleasing me with her mouth. I moaned each time she took me deeper into her mouth and throat. She was the first who had ever taken my whole length orally before. My wife was truly an amazing woman.

She worked both her mouth and hands up and down my length slowly at first then she quickened her pace.

"Ugh...Bella! Fuck, I'm going to cum, baby!" I screamed panting.

"Yes, I want that. I want to taste you, darling; give me your seed," she said.

I couldn't hold it anymore; her words drove me over the edge. I let go and let my cum spill into her waiting mouth. She hummed and moaned, as she sucked it all down then swallowed. Once she was done, she sat with a deeply satisfied grin on her face.

For a moment, we were still and quiet, while we each studied one another. Bella leaned over my stomach; she began kissing her way up my abs and chest. She kissed up my neck to right under my earlobe.

"Did I serve you well, your highness?" she whispered against my skin.

A shiver went over me. I grabbed her upper arms and stood up bringing her with me. I picked her up and placed her on the bed. I quickly took her bra and panties off then I attacked her mouth with mine.

I could just barely taste the remnant of myself in her mouth, but it wasn't enough to bother me. I kissed her hungrily with all the passion I had in me. I had planned to be gentle and go slow, but I just had to have her.

"I'm sorry for being so rough, angel, but you have driven me almost mad with want for you. Let me have you like this, now then I will love you again tenderly and slowly, as I planned to," I told her.

"Yesss...oh yes, Edward," she whispered back.

I ran my hand down her body and felt between her legs. I wanted her, but I wasn't going to hurt her. I found her wet and ready for me. I entered her fast and hard. I paused to give her a second to adjust to me then I began moving in and out of her at a frenzied pace.


	32. A New Year

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A New Year:

E POV

"Ugh...oh...ugh...yes...harder, Edward!" Bella screamed.

"Bella...fuck! I'm going to come soon. I need you to come with me, angel," I told her.

I arched my back and took her nipple into my mouth. I sucked it hard then switched to the other one and did the same.

"Edward...again...so close!" she said.

I did it again and she came hard all over my hard cock. As soon as she released me, I spilled into her. I couldn't stop and kept giving her all I had, until I was completely spent. Afterward, we lay glued together with sweat.

"Are you alright, love?" I asked her.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine, honey," she whispered.

We lay holding each other, as we cuddled up together. I turned the t.v. on and we watched it in silence, as we waited for our strength to come back. I would only have Bella to myself for a few short days, and I was going to take complete advantage of it.

It was around 10pm or just after, when Bella reached for the remote and turned the t.v. off. She smiled and kissed me, as she draped one of her long supple legs over my waist and climbed on top of me.

"Is your highness rested enough to go another round?" Bella asked, smiling.

Her eyes held that gleam in them that said she was ready to go. I would never deny her the pleasure of my body. I would give her anything she asked of me even if it took my very last breath.

"I don't know; you tell me, love," I told her smiling, as I bucked my hips up to her.

I knew she could feel how hard I was; my cock pressed in between her folds, as she straddled me.

"Ummmm...yeah, I believe you are," she answered, as she slid up and down my length.

The way she was sitting on me, I could feel her juices leaking onto my shaft. I could also feel her clit pulsing with blood against me. I had not yet tasted her, and I wanted to, before we went another round. I took hold of her legs and pulled upward. Bella knew what I wanted and slid forward. She didn't stop, until her dripping pussy was hovering above my mouth. I let my tongue snake out and lick her from the bottom to the top of her slit.

"Mmmm...tastes like the sweetest nectar that I've ever had, love," I told her.

I blew my hot breath on her throbbing clit; it made her shudder.

"Oh god, Edward...you'll make me come!" she told me.

I smiled, before doing it again then I latched onto her clit with my lips and sucked hard.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed, as her juices poured out of her body and into my mouth.

I licked and sucked on her clit and pussy lips, trying not to let one drop of her honey go to waste. The more I sucked the more she came for me. I lifted her off of me then. I knew she had to be really sensitive. I laid her down and spread her legs and laid between them.

"So delicious, my love. I'll never get tired of that as long as I live," I told her.

I licked and sucked her nipples for a long time, before kissing my way down her body. I skipped over her mound wanting to let her rest and kissed down to her toes. I massaged her feet then kissed and sucked the soft inside of her ankle.

"Ohhhhh...Edward...you're making me crazy, baby," Bella told me.

"That's my mission, love. I want to make sure you feel what you make me feel every minute of everyday," I said.

I kissed up her leg to her calf then switched legs. By the time I was back up to her mound, she had climaxed again. I slipped two fingers inside her and pumped them in and out slowly. I loved the way her walls closed around my digits. She was so hot, wet and tight inside. I could hardly wait to put my child inside her and watch it grow.

I could see Bella's belly swollen and her skin glowing the way an expectant mother's skin does. She was already beautiful, no doubt; but pregnant, she would be more radiant than I could possibly fathom. This time I would be there from the start and I would love of every minute of it. I wouldn't even complain if she got moody or woke me up in the middle of the night wanting some crazy food that she was craving.

'Come to me, Edward...make love to me. I want you inside me again. I love having you inside me," she told me.

I kissed my way up her body. I lined my cock up with her opening and pushed slowly inside her. We both moaned as our bodies joined together.

"I love the look that comes on your face, when you enter me. You look so blissful," Bella commented.

"It's because I am, love. Being inside of you, is my most favorite place to be. You feel so good; you're so warm...so wet, and so tight. How could I not love being inside of you?" I replied.

I was pumping in and out of her at a slow leisurely pace. We were in no hurry to finish; we were just enjoying the moment. It went on like that for quite sometime then we started to feel the need and pressure building up. I gradually stepped up the pace, until I was pounding in and out of her body. Her pussy walls were tight around me and didn't want to release me easily.

"Bella..oh...fuck, baby! I'm almost there, angel!" I told her.

"Yes...ugh...harder and deeper, Edward!" she pleaded.

I grabbed one of the pillows and put it under her ass. I pushed her legs up and back as far as I could as well. It allowed me to go as deep into her as possible. I was fucking her for all we were worth. Our passionate cries joining together in the darkness. I felt my seed moving up my shaft getting ready to explode into Bella's body. I kept pounding as hard as I could and as deep as I could then I couldn't hold back anymore.

"Bellllllllllllllaaaaaaa!" I yelled her name, as I begin spilling into her.

"Yessssssssssss," she screamed, as she too let go and came with me.

The clock finished chiming as the last of my seed spilled inside Bella's body. It was a New Year and we had brought it in by making the best love we had ever had. For some reason I couldn't help but think we had also created a new life as well. Something just felt different, but I couldn't explain it.

Bella and I got situated in bed and lay facing each other with huge smiles on our faces. We stared into each other's eyes. I smoothed a strand of her from her face.

"Happy New Year, husband," she told me, smiling contentedly.

"Happy New Year, wife," I replied.

We kissed once more then drifted off to sleep.


	33. First Night In Bali

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

First Night In Bali:

E POV

It was a long trip, but we were finally in Bali. For our first night, I had arranged for Bella and I to have dinner on the beach, while watching the sunset. I also arranged for a small private orchestra to play for us.

I was dressed and waiting on Bella to finish getting dressed. I told her to dress light and comfortable. I chose to wear an aqua blue, loose fitting linen shirt and khaki pants that hung low on my hips. I knew that it would drive my wife nuts. Finally, Bella came out of the bedroom. She looked too beautiful for words to adequately describe.

Her hair was curled and pulled to one side of her head and neck. She was wearing a periwinkle colored dress. It was one of those gauze material dresses. It fit tight around her ample breast and then flowed loosely around the rest of her body. The straps were thin and criss crossed over her back. It dipped low enough that I could just barely see the top of her ass. Sandals adorned her feet, they were silver colored.

"Bella...you look incredible, love. Are you hungry? Dinner is waiting for us," I told her.

"Thank you, darling; you look very sexy yourself. As a matter of fact, I demand that when we get home you have to dress like this more often. The way your shirt is loose, yet clinging to your muscular chest is driving me crazy; the fact that you've left it unbuttoned almost to your waist is making me think very naughty thoughts about you. Yes, I am hungry and not just for food," she told me.

The look in her eyes was enough to make me get throbbing hard. She noticed it too. I watched as her tongue licked across her bottom lip leaving it wet and glistening. I wanted to attack her and take her right then and there. She was the sexiest woman on the planet.

"Come on, my love...dinner awaits. I'm quite hungry. I want to get through the main course and then take my time enjoying dessert," I told her, reaching my hand out for hers.

She gave me her hand, and we made our way down to the beach. The hotel had set up a small table with a white linen table cloth. It was surrounded by tiki torches and various flower arrangements. The orchestra began playing as soon as they saw us.

"Oh...Edward, this is wonderful; thank you, baby. I love it and I love you even more," Bella said.

"You are quite welcome, love. I love you more than I can possibly tell you," I replied.

We sat down to eat dinner and watch the sun set over the water. It was such a peaceful moment. The colors were glorious as the sky turned from blue to pink then purple until it faded into black. The moon and stars came out and cast their silver light down on us. After dinner was over, I got up and took Bella's hand; we walked down the beach in the moonlight. We talked quietly, while the waves washed up and wet our feet.

We talked about everything under the sun. Mostly about us and our family as well as the future family we hoped we had already started to create. Bella and I both were very hopeful that I had gotten her pregnant last night.

"If we did succeed, what do you hope we will have?" Bella asked me.

"I honestly don't care either way; If I could have my choice, I would want another little girl. One that has my hair color and your eyes. What would you choose?" I replied.

"I would choose a little boy, who looked just like you...of course," she said, smiling.

"Then again it's possible that we did a really good job and made twins. That way we each have a shot at getting our wish," I said.

Bella laughed and hugged me around my waist. We stopped walking and turned to look at each other. I slowly bent down and kissed her; she responded instantly.

"You know...we may have succeeded, but just on the chance that we didn't, what do you say we go back to our room and get back to our mission?" she said.

"I love how your mind works, Mrs. Cullen. After all...I wouldn't want it to ever be said that we did anything halfway," I said, teasing her.

We kissed again then we made our way back to our room where we spent all night making passionate love.

"Mmmmm...Edward, that was our best round yet," Bella whispered, as I lay spent on top of her.

"I'm inclined to agree with you, love. If you aren't pregnant after that, I'm sorry to say we might as well quit," I replied.

We lay panting and exhausted, after the hardest and most thoroughly sound fucking we had ever given each other. She and I both had been in positions that we never realized could perform. We were so exhausted that we passed out without even separating.

I only woke up, when I felt my chest being pushed on. I roused from sleep.

"You gotta move, honey; you're crushing me," Bella mumbled.

I moved off of her then snuggled up behind her. I pulled her into my arms; we both went back to sleep.


	34. Tiger Tales

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Tiger Tales:

It was afternoon, when we woke again. You would think that with all the sex we'd had the last two nights that my cock would have been needing more rest. This was not the case; I was hard and pressing into Bella's ass. She scooted over enough to roll onto her back.

"Somebody is well rested and ready for more action," she said with a smile on her face.

"Mmm hmmm...seems that way. How about you; are you okay? I'm sorry I was crushing you last night," I told her, as I kissed her lips.

"I'm fine, honey; I'm a bit tender in certain spots, but nothing major," she told me.

"What do you say to joining me in that huge Jacuzzi bathtub to soak away some of the soreness?" I asked.

"Sounds really good to me; you go start filling the tub, and I'll join you in a minute. I'm hungry, and I figure you are too. I'll order us some room service. How does that sound?" she asked.

"That sounds perfect, sweetheart. How about for today we just lay around and be lazy then tomorrow we will go and explore?" I suggested.

"I like that idea. I need rest after all that exercise we've gotten the past two nights," she said grinning.

The rest of the day we spent resting. We ordered room service and laid in bed watching movies then had dinner on our balcony and went to bed early. I laid in bed and waited, until I knew Bella was deeply asleep then I got up and used my laptop to book us a tour of a tiger reserve in the southern part of Asia.

When the morning came, we were going to go exploring. I wanted to take Bella to see the reason that I picked our honeymoon destination. I could hardly wait to see her face, when she realized she would be up close and personal with one of natures dangerous predators. I finished up quickly then got back in bed and fell asleep.

B POV

I woke up early the next morning to my very sexy husband placing kisses all over my face and neck. I opened my eyes and smiled sleepily up at him.

"Good morning, angel" he said.

"Mmm...morning, handsome," I mumbled, as I stretched under his watchful gaze.

"You are so beautiful, love. I adore waking up with you everyday," he told me.

"I just simply adore you, honey," I replied, pulling him down on top of me.

We kissed chastely for a few minutes, before it grew passionate then Edward informed me that I needed to get up and get dressed; he had somewhere to go today. I couldn't imagine what he had in store for us to do, but I was excited about it.

We got up and showered. Edward dressed in denim cargo shorts and a t-shirt. I dressed in Khaki shorts and a bustier style cropped shirt; it was ivory with pink flowers on it. I wore pink flip flops and Edward wore running shoes. We went down to the lobby of the hotel where Edward spent a moment talking to the desk clerk. Next thing I knew, a car was waiting out front to take us to a small airfield.

"Edward, what are we doing here?" I asked.

"You will soon see, my love. It's part of your honeymoon surprise and you are going to love it," he said.

Once at the airfield, we boarded a small helicopter then took off to a destination unknown to me. I couldn't wait to see what Edward had done for me. Finally, we landed on another small airfield and got out of the helicopter. There was a jeep waiting; we got in and began driving. Edward and I sat in back holding hands and talking. He cut me off in the middle of a sentence and had me look up in front of us.

"Oh my god! Edward...baby, this is a tiger reserve! You brought me to a tiger reserve!" I exclaimed.

I jumped over into his lap then put kisses all over his face and neck. I made sure he knew how pleased I was. He was just the most wonderful man, husband and father in the universe. There would never be a better man than him. Once the jeep came to a stop, we got out; we were met by one of the foundation workers. He told us our tour guide would be along in a minute. Sure enough about five minutes later, our guide came up and introduced himself.

He told us the history of the foundation, how they got started and how they were able to keep it going. He told us about the different types and species of tigers they housed. I was soaking it all up as fast as I could. The guide brought us to a large enclosure where they kept two of their largest females. They were so beautiful and majestic. I knew they had the potential to be dangerous, but they still captivated me.

One of the females had just given birth to some cubs a few weeks ago. The workers had separated them from the mother so they could train them to get used to being handled by humans. I was allowed to hold and pet one for a few minutes. I fell in love with the experience.

A little while later, we came upon one of the handlers, who was walking one of the male tigers. He was snow white and had blue eyes; he was gorgeous, and I got to pet him too. He had sat down at the handler's feet, when they stopped walking. When I petted him, he laid down on the ground and laid on his back. That made us all laugh. He had been there since his birth and had always been handled by human hands. At one point, he wrapped his enormous paws around my wrist and began to lick me. It felt strange, but I didn't mind.

After we had been shown around the whole pace, we made our way back to the jeep. I couldn't wait to get back to the hotel and hook our camera up to Edward's laptop. I wanted to see the pictures we had made while we were on our tour and then send them to our family.

Once we were back at the hotel, Edward and I shared a shower then changed into some different clothes. After dinner and a show, we came back to the hotel room. I showed Edward how grateful I was for his gift to me earlier in the day.

"Did you have a good time today, my love?" Edward asked me, as we lay in bed resting, after the first round of lovemaking.

"Words will never be able to describe what that experience was like for me. If I knew I wasn't awake already, I'd pinch myself to see if I were dreaming all this. You really are the most wonderful man and I will never let you forget it," I told him.

"I can't hold a candle to you, Bella. I will never let you forget that, angel," he replied.

E POV

Today's surprise had been a success. Bella had truly enjoyed herself. I had enjoyed watching her; she was like a child in a way, as she was in awe of the large cats. She got information from one of the workers so she could make a donation to the reserve, when we got home. My wife was so amazing.

She was so amazing that even one of the male tigers seemed to become enamored with her. I was almost jealous for a minute, when she was rubbing his belly and playing with him. I was a bit scared that he was going to hurt her, when he wrapped his paws around her arm. He didn't though, he just licked her for a minute then let her go. I'd never forget the look on Bella's face and in her eyes, as she had what I hoped would be one of the greatest experiences of her life.

I also wouldn't soon forget my reward for that little trip either. Once we got back to the hotel, she went straight to my laptop; she put the pictures on it and sent them home to the family. We then got a shower, and that is where she repaid me for my surprise with one of her own.

_Flashback…_

_The water was hot and very relaxing, as it flowed over our bodies. Bella looked so good and delicious; the water flowed down her body, and it made me hungry for her._

_"See something you like, husband?" she asked me with a smirk and a raised eyebrow._

_"I see my wife's gorgeous body naked and begging to be tasted," I replied._

_"Well...you might get to do that, but only after I'm through with you first," she told me._

_She slid down the front of my body to her knees. She took my throbbing hard cock in her hands and brought the tip to her lips. She licked it like an ice cream cone. I could have come right then from just that, but I held myself back._

_Bella stroked my length gently but firmly then took me in her mouth, until every inch was buried to the hilt. She moaned around me and the vibrations nearly brought me to my own knees. My eyes rolled back in my head, as my fingers sank into her wet locks._

_We began moving in sync together. Our moans joined together, as she brought me closer and closer to climax._

_"Ohhhhhh...god, Bella...that feels sooo good, baby," I told her._

_She smiled around me and took me as deep as she could into her throat. She backed off, but kept sucking hard; when she got to the head, I couldn't take anymore. I wanted to be deep inside her pussy, when I came._

_I backed her away from me and helped her stand up. She questioned me with her eyes. I smiled and put her back against the shower wall. I leaned forward to kiss and nibble at her neck._

_"I want to be inside your sweet, tight pussy, when I come...Bella," I whispered to her._

_Goose bumps developed on her flesh, and she moaned._

_"Yes...oh yes," she said, as she lifted one of her legs and draped it over my hip._

_I smiled against her skin, as our lower regions connected. I lifted her other leg then entered her. After balancing us against the wall of the shower, I began moving slowly at first then I got faster and harder as our need to come built up._

_"Bella...ugh...fuck...you feel so good!" I told her._

_"Come in me, Edward! I need it so bad!" she said._

_I could feel the fluttering of her walls and knew she was ready. I reached down and massaged her clit, while I sucked on her neck at the same time._

_"Edwarrrrrrrrrrrrd!" she screamed my name, as she came._

_Her release caused me to release as well. I pushed deep inside her and let go filling her with my seed. Once we were both spent, I let her down and made sure she was steady on her feet, before letting her go. After our shower, we dried off and climbed into bed. Bella had already drifted off to sleep; I wasn't far behind._

_End Flashback…._


	35. Good To Be Home

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Good To Be Home:

E POV

Two blissful weeks had gone by so quickly; the time had come for Bella and I to return home. I was very glad we had been able to get our house completely finished, before we left. All we had to do upon our return was start enjoying it. I hadn't told Bella yet, but I had my mom hire us a housekeeper. That's a surprise for her, when we get home.

"I'm all packed, honey. What time do we have to be at the airport?" Bella asked me, as I finished closing my own suitcase.

"We need to leave in about 10 more minutes, love. We should be arriving home just a little after noon tomorrow," I answered.

"That's good; that will give us plenty of time to get home and unpacked, before the kids get home from school. We can spend time together as a family," she said, looking up at me with a smile.

"I know...my angel. I have missed our children as well as our other family too. I'm excited to get home and see them, but I wouldn't trade our time here for anything in the world either," I replied then bent down to plant a kiss on her plump lips.

After we both finished up, the bellman came to get our luggage. Bella and I went downstairs and got in the waiting limo. We had to wait about 20 minutes, before boarding the plane that would take us home.

The plane trip home seemed relatively short, but I would guess that was because Bella and I slept most of the way through it. By the time we pulled into the driveway of our home, I was more than ready to be there. I had slept on the plane, but I was still tired from all the traveling.

"Oh Edward...I'm so excited to be home; it's so beautiful. Thank you for giving me my dream," Bella said, hugging me tight.

"Well then let's go in shall we, Mrs. Cullen," I replied, as I swept her up in my arms.

"Driver you can just put our luggage in the foyer," I called over my shoulder.

I put Bella down just long enough to unlock the door then picked her back up and walked into our house.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Cullen. What do you say to a hot bath and a rest in our huge new bed, before our children and family arrive this afternoon?" I asked Bella, as I set her on her feet.

"I say that sounds like a wonderful idea; long trips are somewhat draining. I want to be fresh, when we see everyone later on," Bella replied.

"Mrs. Cope...would you come in here please?" I called out to our new housekeeper and maid.

Bella turned to me; she looked shocked and questioned me with her eyes as the middle aged woman came in from the direction of the kitchen.

"Welcome home Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," she said.

"Edward?" Bella questioned.

"Surprise...my love. This house is huge...the way you work and I work I thought we would need a little extra help, so I had mom hire Mrs. Cope here as a live in housekeeper and maid," I explained.

Bella pulled me to her and hugged me tight.

"Oh...you just never cease to amaze me, darling with how wonderful and thoughtful you are!" she exclaimed.

"I never intend to stop either, my love. I would give you the world, if I could; since I can't do that, I'll just give you all I can," I told her.

"Mrs. Cope, it's a pleasure to meet you. I hope you will enjoy working for us," I said, shaking hands with the woman.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen. I'm sure I will enjoy working here a lot. You two are very charming young people. Mrs. Cullen would you like me to unpack your luggage so you can get settled in for the afternoon?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you. I am glad to have you working for us as well, Mrs. Cope. Just put everything in the laundry room for now. Later on today, I will show you how I want everything done," Bella said.

"Yes' mam. Shall I prepare the evening meal or will you be doing that? I don't mind doing it, but I didn't want to assume anything," Mrs. Cope explained.

"For tonight, we will order out. Our children and family will be arriving shortly; it will be easier. I will probably be doing the majority of the cooking though," Bella told her.

"Very well, ma'am. I'll just go unpack your things, now," Mrs. Cope said and left us alone.

Bella and I made our way to our bedroom. We undressed each other and I turned on the tub faucets to fill the tub. Once the tub was filled, I got in and sat down then Bella got in. We spent quite a long time in there relaxing and unwinding then we got out and dried off. I slipped into some lounge pants and a muscle shirt, while Bella put on some silk shorts and matching camisole top. We laid down in our bed and fell asleep.

We awoke a couple of hours later and got up. We dressed casually and comfortably. It was only a half hour or 45 minutes later that we were bombarded by children and family. I heard my daughter, before I saw her.

"Daddy...daddy...daddy!" she called excitedly, as I heard her running to me.

Chelsea flung herself into my arms. I swept her up in them and held her tight.

"Ohhhhh...yeah; there's my baby girl!" I said.

"I'm so happy you and mommy came back. I missed you sooooo much, daddy," my little girl told me and planted a wet sloppy kiss on my cheek.

"I missed you too, sweetheart. Mommy missed you too," I told her smiling.

At the mention of her mother she began looking for her. I set her down so she could go to Bella.

"Hey, dad; glad you're home," my son greeted me with a manly hug.

"I'm glad to be home, Matt. Your mother and I missed all of you, while we were gone," I told him.

"How was the trip, son?" My father asked.

"It was great. We had a good time and got to see a lot of things," I told him.

The familyl hugged us and welcomed us home. We sat around most of the evening talking and catching up on everything we had missed, while being gone.

"Ok so spill, Bella. How was it getting to be up close and personal with those gorgeous tigers?" Alice asked.

"Oh my god...it was fabulous, Alice! You have to try it at some point. They were so beautiful. I loved petting them and learning all about them. Edward and I are going to make a donation to their funding," Bella explained.

"That's nice, sweetheart. Carlisle, I think we should also send a donation as well, dear," my mother said.

"Yes, my love...as you wish," my father answered.

I had never really noticed before how much like my father I was, until that moment. I realized then that we both treated our wives the same. We loved them endlessly and protected them fiercely; we were willing to do whatever we had to do to make them happy. I was very glad to have had such a great role model in my life. I hoped that Matt would feel the same way about me, someday.

It was getting late, when the family all left and went home. We had introduced Mrs. Cope to the children. It seemed they would get along fine. She seemed to take to them instantly and they to her. Around 10pm, Bella and I were exhausted and wanted to get to bed.

After we had given the kids the gifts we had brought back for them, we got Chelsea settled in her new room. Matt was on his own, of course.

"I love my tiger, daddy. I'm gonna sleep with him every night," Chelsea told me, as I tucked her in.

"I'm glad you do, baby girl," I replied then kissed her cheek and bid her goodnight.

Bella also came and said her own goodnight then we went to our room; we crawled into bed to kiss and cuddle for a few minutes, before we fell asleep. Tomorrow, we would be returning to our hectic lives and schedules. It was really good to be home.


	36. The Perfect Gift

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

The Perfect Gift:

E POV

After returning home from our honeymoon, things went back to normal. I was happier than I had ever been in my life. I had everything a man could possibly want. I made sure to count my blessings and thank God for them everyday.

Bella, Matt and Chelsea were exactly what I needed to make my life complete. My practice was thriving and still allowed me the time to be a family man as well. Bella was happy in her job; the kids were happy, and Mrs. Cope was working out very nicely.

It often made me chuckle, because she got all flustered, when I would address her for whatever reason. I found it an endearing quality. Bella found it humorous as well. Matt and Chelsea loved having her around too.

Bella and I had been married just over a month now. Valentine's Day was coming up, so I needed the perfect gift. I wanted to do something special for her and Chelsea. Chelsea was like her mother; she loved all things pertaining to forms of art. I put a lot of thought into it and came up with something that I thought would fit the bill. It would be the perfect gift.

They loved the ballet. Bella loved the classic love stories and the art of the performance, while Chelsea loved the costumes. I went online and got us tickets to see Sleeping Beauty at the Kennedy Center.

I couldn't believe my luck, when I found a performance on the exact day. I told Matt about it and I told him that he could bring Melissa if he wanted to. My son was quite the charmer of the ladies himself. It took a little while to arrange, but we managed it. Matt agreed he wanted to surprise Melissa with something nice. She also loved the classics; she and Bella had quite a few things in common with each other. I had to laugh, when Alice said it was fate.

After I talked to Melissa's father and mother, they agreed for her to go and promised they would keep the secret. Matt had made quite an impression on them; they loved him like Bella and I did Melissa.

B POV

_OH MY GOD!_ I screamed in my head, as I looked at the word written in the little screen of the pregnancy test in my hand. Pregnant. This would be the perfect Valentine to give Edward. This couldn't have been more perfect, if I had planned it. I was happy and excited for this bit of news.

I needed to find out how far along I was, now. I made an appointment to see my gynecologists the next morning. It would be a work in, but I was happy anyway.

"Love, are you alright? You seem very fidgety this evening," Edward said, as we got up from the dinner table.

"I'm fine, honey. I'm just excited about some new developments is all. I hadn't realized that I was channeling Alice," I explained, as we sat down in front of the t.v.

"It's just not like you, but I'm glad everything is okay," he replied, pulling me close to him.

I snuggled up as close to Edward as possible. I couldn't wait to have my pregnancy confirmed by a doctor and find out how far along I was then give Edward the news on Valentine's Day.

We sat snuggling together, while watching various t.v. shows. Matt and Chelsea had completed their homework, when they got home; they were now in their rooms doing their own things. Mrs. Cope was cleaning up after dinner.

I really liked having her around, she was a huge help. Our house was huge with it's 23 various rooms. I did the majority of the cooking, and she did the majority of the cleaning. Having Mrs. Cope with us allowed me to spend more time with my family, when I wasn't at work, and I liked it.

The next morning came and I went to see my doctor. She confirmed that I was in fact pregnant and told me I was about 5 weeks along which had me conceiving the baby on the first night of my honeymoon. I was ecstatic. I could hardly wait to tell Edward. Thankfully, it was only 3 more days.

"Good afternoon, my love," Edward said, as he walked into the kitchen and kissed me.

"Welcome home, darling. How was your day?" I asked, while continuing to stir up some bread I was going to bake.

"My day was okay; it's always much better, when I get home to see my exquisitely beautiful wife," he replied.

I could never keep the smile off my face, when he told me things like that.

"Mmm...you are even more gorgeous, when you blush, love. Speaking of love and blushing, you do realize what day Friday is don't you?" he asked.

"Yes, of course; it's Valentine's Day. Why?" I replied smiling.

"I won't give you any specifics, but you, me, our children, and Melissa are going on a weekend trip. Don't worry about anything; all the details have been taken care of already, even your clothing and luggage. You won't have to lift a finger to do anything. Mrs. Cope is also coming along to help care for the children," he announced.

"Oh...honey, you spoil me; thank you so much," I said, as I launched myself into his arms and planted kisses all over his face.

When I reached his lips, I wanted to deepen the kiss, but Mrs. Cope came in so I resigned myself in.

Mrs. C POV

Oh goodness...the lovebirds were at it again. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen were two of the most loving people I had ever met. They didn't care one bit about letting the connection they share be seen by one and all.

I absolutely loved working here. Mr. Cullen was very charming; he always had sweet and kind words to say to his family. Mrs. Cullen was a dream of woman to work for; she was kind and charming in her own right. The children were just joys to be around.

Matt was going to be like Mr. Cullen; he would be quite a charmer also. That girlfriend of his seemed quite enchanted by him. You could see it on her face, whenever she looked at him.

Little Chelsea, well she was just an angel. I adored listening to her little girl chatter, while she told me about her day, as I would fix her an afternoon snack.

I was looking forward to this trip we would be taking. I was amazed, when Mr. Cullen told me about it. It was no wonder Mrs. Cullen adored him so much. He was always finding ways to surprise her; ways that proved how much he loved her.

I found myself amazed that Mr. Cullen was not the children's biological father. He doted on them all the time; you would never be able to tell they weren't his own.


	37. Impatient

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Impatient:

E POV

Bella, Chelsea and Melissa were still getting ready. Matt and I had been dressed for at 45 minutes.

"They had their hair and nails done at the salon, dad. What could be taking them so long to get ready?" Matt asked me.

I couldn't stop myself from chucking at his impatience. He would learn sooner than later that much patience was required, when a woman and going out were involved.

"Well, son...you might as well learn now that sometimes you just have to have some patience, when it comes to women and their dressing habits. I know it seems useless to us as men since it doesn't take us nearly as long, but the end product is always worth the wait," I told him.

"They have been in there for almost 2 hours though," he replied.

"That's just part of being a woman, son. They want us to always see them looking their very best. I know to us they are always beautiful, no matter what; for them it's different, because of the simple fact that they are women. It has been ingrained into them to make us wait," I explained.

"Dad, you were right; it was definitely worth the wait," Matt said in a whisper, as he looked back toward the bedroom doors of our suite.

I looked to see what he was seeing, and I saw a vision so beautiful no human man should have the right to see. No one, but God himself should have been worthy to see all the loveliness my eyes were feasting on.

Bella stood in the center of Melissa and Chelsea wearing a navy blue, velvet dress. It was strapless with a heart shaped neckline; clear rhinestones were sewn into the tight fitting bodice. The skirt of the gown was ankle length with a slit up to her mid thigh on one side. The slit was showing enough leg to be enticing, while leaving plenty to the imagination. Her hair was pinned up on top of her head in cascading ringlet curls. Her shoes were silver stilettos. Bella's make up was light as she didn't need a lot; she was flawlessly beautiful on her own.

"Well...aren't you going to say something, honey? Do I look alright?" Bella asked.

I realized I had just been staring at her; it was all I could do. She had taken my breath away.

"You are truly breathtaking, my love. I apologize for my lapse," I said.

Bella and Melissa smiled shyly and blushed. Chelsea broke away and ran to me.

"Look at me, daddy. Mommy dressed me up like a fairy princess just like her and Melly," she said.

"Yes, I see that, angel. You are just as beautiful as they are. I'm so lucky to have two of the most beautiful girls in the world as my dates tonight," I said looking down at her.

She smiled a planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you, daddy," she said.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," I told her.

Bella had dressed her like a princess. She had on a black velvet dress with silver beading down the skirt portion of the dress. She was wearing white pearl jewelry; her shoes were black velvet as well. The jewelry was a gift from myself, Bella, and Matt.

Chelsea was of the opinion that if Bella got jewelry she should also get jewelry; she wanted to be just like mommy. I couldn't stop myself from laughing every time I thought about the wedding jewelry drama.

Flashback...

_I had wanted to give Bella something special to wear on our wedding day, so I had gone to the jewelry store and bought her a beautiful set of ruby and diamond earrings. Chelsea got very upset, when I had nothing to give her._

_She had ran to her room and slammed the door. I felt like shit for upsetting my baby girl. I should have known that Chelsea would expect something too. I followed her to her room; she was lying face down on her bed, sobbing. It tore my heart out. _

_I went to sit beside her and rubbed her back._

"_Please don't cry, baby girl. I didn't know you'd want jewelry too," I told her._

"_Mommy's going to look so pretty...like a princess. I want to look like a princess too," she mumbled._

"_I'm sorry, sweetheart. I should have thought of that, but just so you know... you don't need jewelry to look like a princess," I told her._

_She raised up and looked at me with questioning eyes._

"_I don't?" she asked, as fat tear drops ran down her face._

_I swear this kid would be the death of me; her bottom lip was poked out and her long eyelashes partially hid her eyes. No man alive would ever be able to resist that face. God help any of her future boyfriends...okay, I needed to stop that line of thinking. She wouldn't be dating until she was at least 40._

"_No, angel; you don't need it because you are a princess. You are mine and mommy's princess, and you always will be," I told her._

"_But I still want it, daddy, so I can be like mommy," she insisted._

"_Yes, of course, my sweet girl. I promise I will take care of it tomorrow," I told her._

_She smiled big and wide then threw herself into my arms; she squeezed me with all her might and kissed me all over my face._

"_Thank you, daddy," she said then jumped down and ran out of the room yelling for Bella._

_And just like that everything was back to normal._

Flashback Ends...

I learned well from that incident to never leave Chelsea out.

M POV

Why do women take so long when getting ready? It never takes men that long. I couldn't understand it for the life of me. When I asked my dad, he explained that it was all part of them being a woman and feeling like they always had to look their best for us.

I didn't care what Melly put on her body; she was always gorgeous to me. I knew my dad felt the same way about my mom too. Dad had told me that the wait would be worth it; boy...was he ever right. I think I swallowed my tongue, when I saw Melly and my mom walk out of the bedroom. I was in awe of how beautiful they looked.

Melly's dress was a dark green. It was velvet like my mom's dress; the top fit tight at the top and had a round neck. The skirt was loose fitting at the bottom and came to her knees. My mom had let her borrow a necklace and earring set as well as a ring. She was also wearing the bracelet I had bought her.

I got a job, after I got my license and car, so I could take her on dates and buy her stuff. I didn't want to be depending on my mom and dad. to buy things for my girlfriend. It made feel good, when I saw how much Melly loved the things that I did for her; it made me want to do more.

Melly's hair was French braided and had little diamond pins sticking in between the braids. She was wearing gold heels.

Dad finally found his voice and spoke telling mom how beautiful she looked. She did look like a queen standing there. I finally made my way over to Melly. I swept my eyes over her from head to toe, as I tried to find my voice.

"What's wrong, Matt? Do I not look pretty?" she asked.

I heard the hurt in her voice, as she thought my silence meant that I was displeased with her appearance.

"Melly...you-I-I just don't know how to describe it. But, you are more than just pretty," I told her making her blush and smile.

"I'm wearing my bracelet you gave me. Your mom said it was perfect to go with my dress," she explained.

"You make it look perfect and the dress too. You and mom both look like royals all dressed up like that," I told her.

She smiled then stood up on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek. I touched the spot that she kissed and thought I was lost. My dad and I had also bought them roses.

He bought mom a dozen red roses. I bought Melly a dozen pink roses. We bought Chelsea a white rose a piece; we didn't want her to feel left out. They loved them; after putting them in some water, we left going to the ballet.

I was amazed how many people stopped and stared at our family, when we walked through the lobby of the hotel. I heard one lady ask another if we were some relative to either the royal family or the Kennedy's. I had to smile at that thought and the fact that people would slightly bow to us as we walked past them.

Mom still didn't have complete knowledge of what her present was yet. Dad was waiting until we got in the theater and seated to tell her.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you brought us to see one of the most famous and beautiful ballet performances in the world!" my mom exclaimed, when the man showing us to our seats gave her a program.

"Yes...my love, I did. I wanted to spoil my wife and daughter since it's a special occasion," he replied.

"Oh...Edward, you are a wonderful husband to me and father to our children. Thank you, honey," she said.

My dad's face had a broad smile across it, as he looked down at my mom. I could never say enough how happy I was that Edward married my mom and became my dad. It felt so good to know that I could go to him with anything; it was great to know I was not going to get berated and screamed at.

B POV

Ladies eat your hearts out, because I have the best of all the husbands in the entire universe. He never ceased to amaze me with his love and generosity. I had no doubt that he would do anything to make me happy. I hoped the news I had to share with him tonight; I hoped it would make him as happy as I was.


	38. Gift Of Love

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Gift Of Love:

E POV

Bella was thrilled with my gift to her. She was entranced through the whole performance; actually all the women were. I had to admit, even I enjoyed it a little bit; but I loved watching Bella enjoy it more. The expressions that would cross her face were truly exquisite and beautiful. I could tell she felt what the characters felt and it showed.

Melissa and Bella both had unshed tears in their eyes at the end of the performance. Chelsea was happy because of the happy ending. Mrs. Cope seemed to enjoy it as well.

After the ballet, we went to dinner at the Caucus Room.; it was delicious. The steak was perfectly cooked and tender, the sweet potatoes au gratin were the best I had ever tasted. Bella had a salad with hers. After dinner was over, we went back to the hotel.

By the time we got back to the hotel, it was late and time for the children to go to bed. Mrs. Cope and the children were sharing a suite next to mine and Bella's. Yes, I planned it that way. I was going to have my wife all to myself and not have to worry about being quiet.

Bella and I said goodnight to everyone then Mrs. Cope took them all to their room; it was just Bella and I then.

"Well...it's just you and me, my love. Happy Valentine's Day. I hope you enjoyed your gift," I whispered against her neck.

"Oh...Edward, it was wonderful; thank you, darling. You couldn't have pleased me more. I can only hope you like my gift just as much," she replied.

"You didn't have to get me anything, angel. You are plenty gift enough for me to last me the rest of my life," I told her and placed a kiss on the soft skin under her ear.

"Mmm...that's nice, but no distracting me," she said with a smile, as she pulled away from me.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To get everything ready so I can give you your gift. Just wait here and I'll come and get you when I'm ready," she told me and gave me a chaste kiss, before she turned and left.

I stayed in the sitting room, as she had asked me to and waited. I smiled to myself as I thought over the last few weeks. I was a very lucky man to have all I could dream of.

B POV

I was nervous but excited at the same time. I couldn't wait to give Edward the card I had bought with the news in it about the baby. I had a little gift box with the home pregnancy test in it. I had the results of the blood test from the doctor inside the card.

After I was through putting on the new set of lingerie I had been given also a gift from my husband, I turned down the bed and turned on my IPOD. Kenny G was playing. I loved his music.

My lingerie was a chiffon baby doll; it was a dark plum color. It had a halter top neckline and an empire waist. The band under my breasts was beaded; it cupped and molded to my breasts, slightly lifting them up. The panties were little more than strings. I better enjoy wearing this stuff now because in a few months it wouldn't look good on me.

Once I was dressed, I let my hair down and shook it out so it fell down my back and across my shoulders in big sexy curls. I laid on my back across the bed with my head hanging slightly off the edge facing the door in what I considered a sexy pose.

"Edward...I'm ready, honey," I called out to him.

He entered the bedroom looking as sexy as I had ever seen him look. He his hair was all over the place; he had taken off his bow tie and unbuttoned his shirt. It was still tucked into his pants but was wide open, showing his toned chest and abs. He looked good enough to lick and I planned on doing just that.

E POV

I had waited as patiently as I could until Bella called me into the bedroom. I walked in and was blown away, as I took her in. I was instantly so hard and ready that I could have blown my load right then. She looked so damn good. I made my way to the bed and leaned over to her kiss and caress her body. She looked good enough to eat and I couldn't wait to get started.

"Bella, you look like a goddess. You are so beautiful, love," I told her.

She smiled and blushed, as she pulled me down to her. I stretched out on top of her then kissed her deeply and passionately.

"Mmmm...you look very sexy yourself, Mr. Cullen," she said, as she pushed me off of her.

We got up off the bed and she began to finish undressing me. Once I was down to my black silk boxers, she pushed me back on the bed.

"Sit up against the headboard. I want to give you your gift now," she told me.

I did as she asked; she crawled to sit between my legs with her back to my chest.

"Reach over and grab that box and card off the table," she instructed.

The box was about as big as a watch box so I assumed that's what it was. I was speechless, when I opened it and saw what was inside it. I could not stop the tears that came to my eyes, when I read the word in the tiny screen. Pregnant, Bella was letting me know we were going to have a baby. A baby we made together.

B POV

I waited a moment to give Edward some time to find his voice. I turned around and saw the huge smile on his face and the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I take it you are happy with your gift," I said quietly.

"Oh...Bella...my love...my angel...my everything, I am more than merely happy. I am on top of the world," I said, hugging her then caressing her stomach where I knew our baby was growing inside her.

I kissed her with all the passion I had in me. My wife had just given me the most wonderful and beautiful gift a man could receive. She had made me a father for the third time. I was crying and I couldn't have cared less, if I looked unmanly or not.

"Are you sure, love? Have you been to a doctor to have it confirmed? Do you know how far along you are?" I asked.

She gave me the card. It was simple but beautiful and inside it showed the results of the blood test confirming a positive result.

"I'm just over five weeks along now. We made our baby on the first night of our honeymoon," she told me.

I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her over and over again.

"Thank you, my love. Thank you for your gift of loving me and making every single one of my dreams come true. No one could make me as happy as you do, Bella," I whispered to her.

Once I pulled myself together, we sat talking for awhile. We held each other while we kissed and cuddled. I couldn't stand it any longer though, I had to have Bella. She looked so sinfully delicious in her nightie, but I was ready for her to be naked so I could bury myself inside her.

I placed her on the bed on her back and laid on top of her, but I was careful not to put too much of my weight on her. I didn't want to hurt our precious gift made from our love for each other.

I kissed her passionately; our tongues twined together one caressing the other until we had to break for air. I moved down her neck and sucked on the spot below her ear.

"Mmmm...Edward, yessss," she said.

"You have always been beautiful, love but in this moment you are more than that. There aren't words to describe it," I told her, as I continued kissing her collar bones.

I pulled on the strings of her nightie; the material slid off her shoulders, revealing her breasts to my hungry eyes. I kissed them then down the insides of her arms. I caressed the insides of her wrist with my tongue.

"Ohhhhhh...god, Edward...you're driving me to insanity. That feels sooo good, darling," she moaned.

"I'm going to spend every minute the rest of this night making love to you and showing you how much you mean to me, angel," I explained.

I was now down to her full, firm breasts. I took my time loving and worshipping them. In a few more months, they would be nourishment for my son or daughter that was growing inside Bella.

"Oh god...Edward, please don't stop! Your tongue flicking my nipples feels so damn good. I'm going to come...agh!" she cried out.

A moment later, I felt the moist heat and wetness flow out of her body. The feeling and the scent of it drove me insane. I loved being able to do that to her and knowing that no other man but myself would have that pleasure again.

"Hormones kicking in already, love?" I asked her smiling.

"Apparently, so you better be ready and on your toes, mister. You are in for the ride of your life," she replied.

"I can hardly wait, angel; give me your worst. I will still love you just as much as I do right now; even more, when it's all over and we have our baby in our arms," I replied.

I saw tears come to her eyes, and I was instantly alarmed. Had I hurt her somehow without knowing it?

"Angel, why are you crying? Have I hurt you?" I asked with panic in my voice.

She shook her head no, but stayed silent as she looked up at me.

"Bella...please say something, love," I begged her.

"Oh...Edward, you are just the sweetest most wonderful husband, and I love you so much that I can't contain it. I don't want to contain it either. The tears are happy ones, darling. You always say the words I need to hear, and I know you mean them with every fiber of your being," she explained.

I was relieved and continued making sweet tender love to every inch of her body. I tasted her with my mouth, caressed her with my hands ,and worshipped her with my body. I thanked her in every way I could think of for her gift of love.

**A/N: Well there you have it, Edward's reaction to the baby. Now stay tuned and see what happens as time passes and he goes through all the steps to becoming a father right from the beginning.**

**Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks always.**


	39. And So It Begins

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

E POV

The trip for Valentine's Day had been a good one then it got even better, when Bella told me about her being pregnant. We talked and decided that we would get the family together and tell everyone at the same time. We decided that this coming weekend would be a good time.

It had been a week since we found out about the baby; this morning we saw the first outward physical sign that he/she was really there.

Usually, I woke up with Bella curled around my body. Her head would be on my chest; her hand would be over my heart. She said the feeling was comforting. Her leg was almost always thrown across mine; another reason for why I always woke up with a throbbing hard on. I never need an alarm clock to get up for work. My dick seemed to work much better for that.

I opened my eyes a little at a time and looked over to see Bella's side of the bed empty. I sat up and looked around; the door to our bathroom was closed. I got up and went to the door and knocked.

"Bella...angel, are you in there?" I called out.

"Ye...gagging sound...Ye...more gagging...s." she answered.

I tried the handle, and it was unlocked. I opened the door to find Bella on the floor in front of the toilet. She was holding her stomach with one hand and her hair with the other.

"Bella...oh angel; here let me help you," I said, as I knelt down beside her and took hold of her hair.

She tried to resist me, but I wouldn't have it. She was my wife, and she was sick because she was pregnant with my child. There was no way I was letting her go through all this alone.

"It's alright, honey. I'm right here and I'm going to help you in any way I can," I told her and leaned over to kiss her temple.

Before she could say anything, she threw up some more. I felt so bad for her. I rubbed her back with my free hand. I don't know how long we were on the floor, but she finally stopped throwing up. I helped her up off the floor and helped her into the chair of her vanity. I got a cool wash rag and wiped her face.

"I'm sorry you're sick, honey. Is there anything I can do to help you more?" I asked her.

"No, but thank you, sweetheart. I'm sorry you found me like that. I know that can't be pleasant," she said.

"I don't mind at all, angel. I'm always going to be here for you. Anything you need or want it's yours," I said handing her a toothbrush.

"Thank you, darling. I'm sorry, but you might have to eat Mrs. Cope's cooking, until I get over my morning sickness. With Matt and Chelsea both, I was unable to smell breakfast food at all," she explained.

"No worries, my love. You and our children always come first.," I told her.

She was tired still, so I helped her back to bed then I got a shower and dressed for the day. After I was dressed and ready to go downstairs, I sat beside her on our bed.

"I'm going to the kitchen, angel. Do you think you could at least handle some dry toast and maybe some orange juice? I'll bring it up before I leave," I asked her.

She smiled and nodded her head. I leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips then got up and went to the kitchen. When I got there, Mrs. Cope had already begun making breakfast.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cope. I hope this morning finds you well," I said.

"Good morning, sir, and I'm very well, thank you. I hope you and Mrs. Cullen don't mind, but I took the liberty of starting breakfast. I noticed Mrs. Cullen had not yet made in here at her usual time. I didn't know if something was wrong so just in case I wanted to help," she explained.

"Thank you, and no she won't mind at all. As a matter of fact, unless we tell you different, you can just plan to make breakfast every morning. Bella won't be able to stand the smell of it for awhile," I said smiling.

Mrs. Cope caught the gist of what I was saying, and a beaming smile split her face.

"Oh my! Do tell me, sir... are we going to have wee one in the house soon?" she said.

"Yes, we are. Bella told me about it last week, when we went on our trip. That was what she gave me for Valentine's Day. You're the first to know other than the two of us so please don't say anything to anyone about it. We are planning a family gathering where we will announce it to everyone at the same time," I replied.

"Of course, sir and thank you. I'm so happy for you both," she said.

Matt and Chelsea made their way into the kitchen shortly after that and sat down.

"Where's mom? Did she have to leave for work early or something?" Matt asked.

"No she's still in bed, son; she's not feeling so hot this morning," I answered.

"Oh...well does she need anything?" he asked.

He was as protective of his mother as I was; it made me proud of the man he was becoming.

"Mommy's tummy feels bad," Chelsea said.

It surprised the shit out of me. I looked at her with my eyes about to pop out of my head.

"Honey, how did you know mommy's tummy was bothering her?" I asked almost afraid of the answer.

"Grandpa Charlie told me. He said God put another angel in mommy's tummy, and when it was big enough it would be born. He said God is very happy that mommy takes such good care of all the angels he gives her, so he is giving her another one," she explained like it was a common everyday thing.

I was stunned speechless. Matt looked at me questioning with his eyes. Mrs. Cope was wiping away tears with her apron.

"Mom is going to have another baby?" Matt asked.

"Yes, son, she is. We were going to tell you and Chelsea as well as the rest of the family this weekend, but it appears divine intervention had other plans," I explained.

"Awesome! Maybe this time it will be a boy. Congrats, dad!" he said smiling.

"Thank you, son. Don't tell anyone else though until this weekend," I told him.

"Can't I at least tell Melly?" he asked.

"Yes, I suppose so. I know she won't say anything, but no one else," I told him.

"Cool," he replied.

After we had all eaten and Mrs. Cope was cleaning up, I took Bella some juice and toast. I told her that kids knew about the baby and how they found out. Hormones kicked in and the waterfall turned on. I simply smiled and pulled her into my arms and rocked her until she stopped crying. I stayed with her, while she ate and made sure she didn't need anything else then I kissed her goodbye and left for work. I was running a tad later than usual, but I didn't care one bit.

B POV

I was so overcome with emotion, when Edward told me the kids knew about the baby and they were happy. I was really afraid Chelsea would get jealous since she was the baby, but apparently I worried for nothing. My dad took care of it for me just like he had tried to do while he was living. He was the only man, up until Edward came along that I could put my full trust in and know it wasn't going to backfire on me. It was a shame he was taken from me so soon. I guess God needed him more so he took him. It made me happy to know that he was still taking care of me though.

I am truly a blessed woman; there was no doubt about it. I thanked God everyday for the miracles he had given me. Though I have gone through some rough times, he had seen me through them and was with me everyday no matter what. I was very grateful for that.

I stayed in bed for awhile longer to make sure I wasn't going to lose my breakfast then I got up to get dressed for work. I was lucky that I didn't have set time to be in to work. That's one of the things I loved about working with Esme.

Just before they left for school, the kids came in to tell me bye. I hugged and kissed them then sent them on their way. I finished up getting ready and left for work. I arrived at the office and had a productive day. It took everything in me though not to spill to Esme that I was pregnant.

She kept asking me all day what I was smiling so smugly about. I tried to distract her and elude her to think it had to do with her son and I having great sex.

"Say no more, my child. I'm well aware of how talented the Cullen men are," she stated and went back to work.

We worked in peace and at the end of the day I went home to my family. Edward nearly had a cow, when he came home and found me up on the step ladder getting a set of bowls down from the cupboard.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, what possessed you to get up there? You should have gotten Matt to get that for you.!" he shouted all in a panic.

"Don't shout at me, Edward. Besides, Matt is busy taking out the garbage and watering my flowers," I told him.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to shout. I just don't want you climbing on ladders and doing things that might get you or our baby hurt," he explained.

I smiled, even though I was slightly annoyed at him. I kissed him on the lips and sent him on his way.

I knew Edward was going to drive me nuts being overprotective. He was always like that, but it would be worse, now. I might as well suck it up and get over it. I had to admit it was nice to finally have a man in my life that truly cared about me and our children.


	40. Saturday Morning Delight

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Saturday Morning Delight:

E POV

The week went by quickly, and it was now Saturday. I left Bella in bed asleep; I got up, showered and dressed. I had a little bit of paperwork to do then take it down to the hospital later on, while I was out today.

Today, the whole family was coming over for a get together. Bella and I were going to share our good news about the baby with them. I was excited and could hardly wait. I have wanted to shout it from the rooftops all week long. I was good though and restrained myself.

I went to my office and got to work. Shortly, I felt the warm soft hands of my wife sliding over my shoulders and down my chest. I smiled and sighed contentedly feeling her warm sweet breath on my ear and neck. She placed a kiss under my ear then walked around and sat down in my lap. I put my arms around her and cuddled her close.

"I was awfully lonely, when I woke up in bed and my very sexy husband wasn't there," she whispered in my ear.

Oh my god, the woman just doesn't realize what that does to me. Of course, with her sitting on my lap it didn't take long for her to know. She grinned at me and wiggled her ass grinding on me, making me even harder.

"Bella...my lovely angel, you are making these pants I'm wearing unbelievably tight and really uncomfortable," I told her.

"Well...in that case, come over here to your couch and let me help you take them off," she said, using her seductive tone; she ran her tongue up the edge of my ear.

"Bella...I-uh-I…" I trailed off.

She had my earlobe in her mouth and doing wicked things to it with her tongue and teeth. I was so damn hard; I just knew I was going to bust out of my jeans.

"Come on, lover; don't you want your wife to make you feel good? I want you, Edward," she said.

I couldn't resist. I stood up with Bella in my arms and walked quickly to the couch in my office. I sat down and she straddled my lap then relaxed and let her have her way. I wanted to keep my hormonally charged wife as happy as I could.

I watched in silence, as she unbuttoned my shirt and placed kisses all over my neck and chest. I let my hands roam her back, before sliding down to cup her supple ass cheeks. She ground herself against me, and I could feel the moist heat coming from between her legs. Damn! I was not going to last long if she kept that up, and I told her so.

"Bella...my love, if you keep grinding yourself wet heat on me like that, I won't be able to hold out to give you what you want. I'm so hard and you've got me so horny for you right now," I told her, as I leaned forward and kissed her passionately.

"Mmmm, well did you ever stop to think that maybe I need my sexy as fuck husband to strip me naked, impale me with his rock hard cock, and fuck me completely senseless, hmm?" she asked.

Her eyes were on fire. The flames of her passion were blazingly clear, as I locked gazes with her. That pushed me over the edge. I had to have her right then. I grabbed her, flipped us around and laid her on her back. I ripped off the pitiful excuse of a nightgown she was wearing.

There was barely anything to it, not that I minded anyway. She wasn't wearing any panties. The little minx had this all planned out. I was so hard and ready. I could only push my jeans down enough to let my cock spring free. I pulled Bella's ass to the edge of the couch. I took my cock in my hand and rubbed her clit with the tip then made several passes up and down her slit. Her bare lips were already wet and glistening with her juices.

"Ahhhhhh...yesssss, Edward. Oh...that feels so good. Do it more. I love it, when you press on my clit with the tip of your cock. You make me so hot and wet," she told me.

"Fuck...Bella! I love hearing you talk dirty to me, baby. You're so fucking sexy," I told her, as I did what she asked.

"Ughhhhh...yes...more! Press harder...please! Fuck me with your fingers! Oh yes!" she cried.

I slipped two fingers inside her, as I fucked her clit with my dick. It was driving her crazy. I could feel her began to climax. Her walls were quivering and sucking at my fingers, as I pumped them in and out of her.

"You're so beautiful, when you come for me, angel. I love making you feel good like this," I said, as I leaned down and captured her open mouth with my own.

Our tongues entwined together; one making love to the other, as she came down from orgasm. When she was somewhat calm again, I slipped my hard cock inside her tight walls.

"Yessssss...ohhhhhh...yes, Edward. You're so big and you feel so good inside me," she said.

I just paused and looked down at her. She was more beautiful than anything or anyone I had ever seen. I took pride in knowing she was all mine; she was carrying the product of our undying love inside her body.

I slowly begin to move in and out of her. She moaned deeply, as we stared into each other's eyes. We could see each others souls. I kept that pace up for as long as I could, until I started to feel the urgency of needing to come so I sped up. I begin pumping in and out of her fast and hard. Our breaths were nothing but short pants of air as our bodies met each other.

The sound of bare skin slapping together made me harder and hornier; now, I was moving at a frenzied pace. I could feel her pussy walls clenching around me, massaging my length and coaxing my seed out of me.

After a few shorts minutes like that, I exploded inside Bella; she bit into my shoulder to hide her high pitched scream as she also came. After I released inside her, she released my shoulder from her mouth. I slumped over her spent and exhausted, but oh so very satisfied. If this was what pregnancy did for your sex life then bring it on. Bella except for having morning sickness had been extremely horny this last week. I didn't mind in the least.

Anytime I can get my wife naked and get inside her tight pussy is a very good time. I know it sounds bad to say, but I think I might be a tiny bit jealous of my own child being inside her body all warm and snug for the next few months.

"That was fan-fucking-tastic, love. I never get tired of making love to you. I crave your exquisite body all the time," I told her, as we kissed and cuddled together on the wide couch.

"Well, you know having a husband, who is so very handsome and sexy as you are, I just can't resist taking advantage whenever I can," she replied, smiling.

"Mmmmm...you feel free to take advantage whenever the mood strikes you, angel. You won't hear me complain in the least," I told her.

"I love you, so much, Edward. I love how you love and protect our family. You try to cater to every want and need we have. You have no idea how it makes me feel knowing you love and want this baby growing inside of me as much as I do. It's such a good feeling to know that you'll do anything for us. I just want you to know that throughout this pregnancy even if I get annoyed at you and say things I wouldn't normally say, I still love you and always will. I promise I'll try to keep the hormones, the bad ones at least, under control as much as possible," she said quietly.

I hugged her tight and placed soft kisses on her cheek...her temple, and side of her lips.

"Bella, you and our children...all of them mean the world to me. I can't imagine being without any of you. I was a lost and very lonely man, when you three came along. You, Matt and Chelsea found me and made me whole. I wouldn't trade that for anything in the world, love. Now, you have taken it a step further and given me even more. I'm sure I can be annoying sometimes by being so protective; I may even go overboard at times, but it's only because I love the four of you so much. I couldn't bear to live without you. I wouldn't be a complete man anymore, and that's just not acceptable," I explained.

"Okay...so let's make an agreement. I'll look over your caveman ways and you look over my days of hormone driven tantrums and moods, while I'm pregnant. Then after the baby comes, we'll just go back to normal; deal?" she asked.

"Deal, my love. Now, as much as I really don't want to, I have to get up, get that report finished, and take it to the hospital. It will soon be time for the family to start arriving for dinner tonight," I answered.

"Yes, I know. Mrs. Cope and I have to go shopping for food to feed everyone," she replied.

After a few more kisses, Bella pulled away from me and stood up. I got up as well; I buttoned and zipped my jeans back up.


	41. Something's Amiss

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Something's Amiss:

E POV

Bella's nightie had lost the battle with my hands; it would have to be thrown away. She put on my shirt so she could go back to our bedroom without being naked; it pained me greatly to watch her hide her gorgeous body from my view.

I opened my office door to let her out and stood back to let her pass. She turned to look up at me, smiled then grabbed me; we kissed again. We were so caught up in our kiss that we didn't hear Matt and a couple of his friends and Melissa come in the den. An echoing slap broke us apart.

What the hell? I asked myself, as I looked up to see a furious looking Melissa standing with her hands on her hips. Matt looked as confused as I was. Peter one of Matt's friends from school was wearing an angry hand print on his face. Kyle another friend was trying to hold in a gut busting laugh.

"Um...sorry, kids; we didn't hear you come in. What's going on?" I asked.

"Don't be sorry, dad. I didn't realize you would be in your office. We were going to watch a movie here in the media room, but we can go somewhere else, since your office is in the next room," Matt said.

"No it's fine, son. Melissa...sweetheart, what's wrong? You look like you are going to run through a brick wall," I asked her.

"Sorry, Mr. Cullen...Mrs. Cullen, but that moron said something that made me mad and I just had to smack him for it," she explained.

"What did I miss, Melly?" Matt asked her.

"Trust me, if you didn't hear him, you wouldn't want to; you keep laughing it up over there and I'll get you too," she said.

Kyle sobered up quickly. I had a feeling about what happened, but I wasn't going to say anything. Let's just say that if what I think happened, I like Melissa even more than before. She was definitely a fiery little thing. Apparently, she had no problem getting her point across and the boys were scared to piss her off.

I led Bella away; we went to our room, where I got my shirt back and Bella got in the shower.

"Babe, have you got any idea what all that was about downstairs?" Bella asked.

"Well, I have a feeling that Peter might have said something, when they stumbled upon us kissing or either he made a typical teenage boy comment about you. He must have said it just low enough that Matt couldn't hear it, but Melissa obviously did and smacked him for it," I told her.

"I wasn't sure I was going to approve of that girl, when Matt brought her home. I can see that she is perfect for him. She's bright and sweet; her manners are flawless. I think I may ask her to go out with Chelsea and I on our next girls day out," Bella said.

"You know, love...she reminds me of you in some ways; the way she handles Matt and his friends. I like her, and I think that would be very nice of you. I think she would like that as well," I replied.

Bella was soon dressed. She kissed me then left our room to go get Chelsea dressed then went to find Mrs. Cope so they could go shopping for our gathering tonight.

MS POV

I felt bad about walking in on my mom and dad and disturbing their moment. I was stunned, when Melly slapped Peter; I didn't even know why. Knowing my boneheaded friends the way I did, I was sure she had a good reason. He had probably said something stupid as usual and pissed her off. Sometimes, I wondered why I even claimed him as a friend.

Anyway, we settled down to watch the movie. We would have watched in my room, but the couches in the media room were huge and offered more space to spread out on. Melly and I were on one side of the sectional, Peter was laying in the middle and Kyle was on the other side. Melly was stretched out on the bed part of our side and I was laying down with my head in her lap. The movie was about a quarter of the way done, when dad came back to his office.

I offered again for us to leave, but he said we were fine that he would just take his laptop to his and mom's room and finish up there. During the movie, Melly and I switched our positions. I sat up with my legs stretched out. She moved to sit between them; her back was against my chest.

"So why did you smack Peter earlier?" I whispered in her ear.

"He was being disrespectful and vulgar; it pissed me off," she answered back.

I was really curious and wanted to find out what he had said, since it had made her so mad. Melly had a quick and fiery temper. When it came to my boys, she would usually just roll her eyes whenever they said stupid shit. I slid her off my lap, we got up, and I led her to my dad's office and closed the door. Before leaving the room, I told the guys we'd be right back.

"Ok, so now tell me what he said to make you so mad," I told her.

She hesitated, but then took a deep breath and let it out.

"He said, that your mom looked effin hot; he also said that she had a tight ass and great legs, and wondered what it would be like to get between them," she told me.

I was furious; nobody was allowed to disrespect my mom like that. I wasn't blind, deaf, or dumb; I had heard my dad whisper things to her from time to time, when he didn't think I could hear him. That was one thing; she was married to him. I also knew that adults said those kinds of things to each other sometimes. Hell, I'd been to uncle Em's house, where he let me watch a little porn every now and then. Mom didn't know about it, but dad did.

He said it was a man thing and we'd keep it to ourselves. My dad is cool like that. It's a totally different thing, when one of my friends implies my mom's a MILF. That is so not cool. I jerked the door open and flew across the room. I jerked Peter up off the couch and punched him.

"Matt, what was that for, dude?" he asked surprised.

"That was for what you said about my mother, you dickhead!" I yelled.

"Hey...come on, man...you gotta admit your mom is smokin hot. You can't blame a guy for noticing; besides, if hadn't been for your chic you'd never have known I said it," he explained.

That only made me angrier and I lunged for him again. Dad must have heard the commotion and come to see what was going on.

"What is going on in here, son? Why are you two fighting and in the house?" my dad asked.

"Melly told me what he said and why she smacked him, dad. He deserved it; now, I'm going to kick his butt out of our house, and we are not going to friends anymore," I said, glaring at Peter.

"Son...you know I can't condone you fighting, and you know your mother wouldn't either. Why don't we sit down and talk about this?" he said.

I nodded my head, but smiled maliciously, when I thought of what was going to happen when dad heard what he said about mom.


	42. Decisions Phone Calls and Visits

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Decisions, Phone Calls and Visits:

E POV

I was in mine and Bella's room just finishing up my report, when I heard my son yelling. I jumped up and ran downstairs to went to see what was wrong. Matt was usually pretty easy going. I knew something had to have happened to set him off. I walked in the media room and saw Matt had Peter by the front of his shirt; his fist was balled up and drawn back, ready to punch. I coaxed Matt into sitting down and talking about whatever it was that had taken place.

"Melissa, since you are more calm, will you please tell me what is going on here?" I asked.

"Sure, Dr. Cullen...well...when we came in and you and Mrs. Cullen were having a moment, Peter made a pigheaded comment and that is why I smacked him. I was not gonna say anything to Matt, until later; but, he asked and I wasn't going to lie to him, so I told him. He got mad and that's what started the fight," she explained.

"Okay. What did you say, Peter? I don't like fighting in my house, and I don't like my son fighting to be more specific, but if he had a good enough reason then I'll look over it," I said.

"All I said was Matt's mom was effin hot. She's got a tight ass and great legs," Peter answered.

"You're lying...that's not all you said!" Matt screamed and was lunging again.

I grabbed Matt and held on tight. He was mad enough that he would hurt this other guy. Matt was like Bella. She was quiet and easy going until you pissed her off; then, she was lethal. If she ever cried because she was angry then God help your soul. Matt was nearly as tall as me; he was a fairly good size from all the working out and playing sports that he did. It was no easy feat to hold him off this other kid.

"Matt...son, calm down; I'll handle this," I told him.

He still fought me for a minute then settled down.

"Melissa, is he telling the truth; is that all he said?" I asked.

"No sir, it isn't. He also said he wondered what it would be like to get between Mrs. Cullen's legs. It was very rude and degrading, and that was why I smacked him," she said.

Now, I fully and completely understood my son's fury. I was beginning to see a red haze cloud my vision as well. I knew I had to be calm and handle this like the adult I was, not the caveman I wanted to be.

"Peter, you will apologize to my son, Melissa, and myself. Then you will give me your parents numbers. I have no choice but to call them and tell them about this. You will leave my home; you are not to come back, until further notice. Do I make myself clear?" I said to him.

"I hear you, but I'm not apologizing for stating the truth. My parents can fuck off and so can you," he responded and then left.

Kyle also left; he apologized for Peter's behavior and for laughing, when Melissa smacked him. He agreed with Matt that Peter was deserving of it. He had wanted to hit Peter a couple of times himself, but was afraid of Peter retaliating. Melissa and I worked to get Matt calmed down; once he was calm, I had to go and calm down.

I couldn't get over kids that had no more manners than that. Being a guy, I understood that they had a tendency to lust over older women. I remembered that when I was young, I'd had friend whose mom was good looking too. I'll admit that I looked at her and wondered what it would be like to be with her, but I kept it to myself and didn't say anything.

I left Matt and Melissa at the house and took my finished report to the hospital then I stopped by the park where I spent some time feeding the ducks and calming down. I wasn't going to let Bella know what had actually happened. I didn't want her upset before our family gathering.

I thought long and hard about whether or not I would tell Bella about what happened today. I decided not to tell her at first; if she found out that I kept it from her, she would be thoroughly pissed at me.

I didn't want to upset her at all. Either way she'd be mad and upset, so I guessed that it would be better for her to be a little upset over the situation than a lot upset over me hiding things from her; even if it is in her best interests. Decision made, I was going to tell her.

I drove home feeling a lot lighter than when I left home. On the way, I decided I'd give Peter's parents a call and let them know what was going on as well. I dialed the number and waited for an answer.

"Hello, Facinelli residence...Maria speaking,"

"Hi, this is Edward Cullen and I was wondering if I could speak with Mr. Facinelli," I asked.

"One moment, please," Maria said.

I waited then a few moments later Facinelli came on the line.

"Hello...Peter Facinelli speaking," he said.

"Hi, Mr. Facinelli; this is Edward Cullen. I was wondering, if I might could meet with you for a few minutes. There was a problem between our sons today, and I wanted to make you aware of it," I explained.

"Yes, of course. Please, come right over, Mr. Cullen," he agreed.

"Thank you, and I will see you in about ten minutes," I told him.

I closed my phone and drove over to his house. I couldn't really do anything to the boy, but he wasn't going to disrespect Bella and get away with it.

Peter Sr. POV

What has that boy of mine done now? I asked myself, as I waited on Mr. Cullen to get here. I just couldn't imagine what it was; no doubt it was bad though. It had to be for the man to be so upset with Pete Jr. that he had to come and see me in person.

I knew the Cullens; they were a well respected family in the community. Carlisle and Edward both were fine upstanding men; they very revered in their professions. I had never heard anyone say anything negative about them. Carlisle's wife was a lovely woman and very pleasant to be around. She hosted quite a lot of the benefit dinners for the hospital. If that son of mine had done anything to upset them, he'd be grounded for life. No car, no money, no nothing.

A few minutes later, I heard a car pull up in the driveway. I went to the door; it was Edward Cullen. He didn't look happy, when I opened the door and invited him in.

"Welcome, Mr. Cullen. Please come in and have a seat," I told him, while shaking his hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Facinelli. I appreciate you agreeing to speak with me," he said.

"Not at all; if there is a problem with my son, I want to know about it," I assured him.

We went to my den and sat down. I offered him a drink which he politely declined.

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, Mr. Facinelli, but I am very upset with your son and the problem he caused at my home this morning," he said.

"Please, call me Peter and by all means tell me what happened," I said.

"Well, I'm not sure where to start. To make a long story short, your son made some comments toward my wife that I was not pleased with at all. I wasn't aware of them at first. I was only made aware of them, after I broke up a fight between our two boys," he explained.

"I see. I apologize for his rude behavior and I assure you he was not raised to be disrespectful to us or anyone else. I assure you it will be taken care of," I told him.

"I would also ask that you refrain your son from coming to my home at least for awhile. My son is not very happy, right now; that is his request. He's quite protective over his mother as I am. He has seen her go through more than any child should have to, and he gets very angry, when men in particular are rude to her or about her," he told me.

"Again, I do apologize. I am very sorry you and your family have been so offended. May I ask what he said?" I asked, almost fearful of the answer.

He looked at the floor and remained quiet for a moment before speaking again.

"He let it be known that he found my wife very attractive; only his words were very crude and crass. He also let it be known that he thought her derriere and legs were his focus, and he wondered what it would be like to get between them," he told me.

I felt my stomach drop. I had not raised my son to talk like that to a woman or about a woman. No wonder this man was so upset.

"I don't know what to say. I'm sick. I assure you he has never heard things like that from me. It must be from the other boys he hangs around with at school. I know your boy plays basketball, and I know a lot of those boys and their fathers. They are very much like your boy. Pete Jr. plays baseball. I'm sorry to say that I'm not as familiar with them and their fathers. I will most certainly honor your son's request and keep Pete Jr. at home. As a matter of fact, he won't be going anywhere for quite some time. Please do give my apologies to your family," I said.

"Thank you, and I appreciate your taking care of the problem. Have a nice day," he said, getting up to leave.

I walked him out and closed the door behind him then sat down and waited on my son to get home. I was angry, very embarrassed, and just sick to my stomach. How could my son act like this?

When Jr. came home, he was going to be in hot water up to his neck. He was going to be grounded for quite sometime and he was going to write a letter of apology to the Cullen family. That would just be the least of his punishment.


	43. Telling The Family

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Telling The Family:

E POV

Now, I felt much better having that taken care of. All I had to do now was tell Bella. I would tell her tonight, after everyone had gone home. There's no need to upset her before hand.

When I got home, Bella, Mrs. Cope, Matt and Melissa were unloading groceries. I got out of my car and went to help.

"Are we feeding the neighborhood, honey?" I asked Bella.

"Well, you know how Emmett is, and Matt can put away quite a bit too. I figured better safe than sorry," she answered.

"You are right about that, love," I said laughing.

Before warned...if you ever invited my brother over to eat, you'd better be prepared to feed a one man army. He would eat you out of house and home. He never missed a chance to eat; he's nothing but a solid wall of rock hard muscle. To look at him you would think he could bench press a bulldozer. Don't give him ideas.

Once all the food was brought in, we worked together getting it put up. I noticed Bella was exhausted; she needed to rest.

"Bella, why don't you let Mrs. Cope handle getting everything set up for tonight and you go rest for awhile?" I asked her.

"Oh...Edward, don't worry, sweetheart; I'm fine. You know grocery shopping wears me out even, when I'm not pregnant," she replied.

"Mrs. Cullen, I have something I want to show you. I want your opinion on it, if you wouldn't mind," Melissa said.

Bella relented and started out of the kitchen then stopped.

"Edward, using our children or their friends is very unfair; don't think I don't know what this is all about. Just so you all know this," she scolded.

"I swear on my life, angel, I did not orchestrate this. Tinker Bell there took that on all by herself, but I'm glad she did," I said smiling.

"Alright, come on, missy. You're supposed to be on my side you know?" she told Melissa, as they left the room.

Melissa just giggled, as the two of them went toward the living room. I found myself thinking that even if Matt and Melissa don't wind up together for life, I just might adopt that child.

Mrs. Cope shooed Matt and I out of the kitchen, so she could get to work making dinner. It was going to be pretty simple just finger foods and stuff, but still it was a lot to do. We had a fairly large family; nonetheless, she wanted us men folk...as she put it out of her way.

Matt and I decided to play a game of Halo 3 on the XBOX, until the family arrived. Shortly, we were joined by Bella and Melissa.

B POV

I was excited and nervous about telling everyone about the new baby, but I had a feeling they would all be thrilled about it. I could only imagine some of the comments Emmett would make about Edward and I making a baby on our honeymoon.

Melissa and I finished talking about her prom dress. She was asking my opinion, but I told her Alice would be a better person to ask about fashion. I really did like her; she was such a sweet girl, and she adored my son. She and I joined Edward and Matt; we watched them, as they played the XBOX, before the family showed up.

As soon as the whole family arrived, the house was filled with noise and laughter of everyone talking and enjoying being together. I loved these times, but never more than tonight knowing Edward and I would be sharing some of the best news we could give them. I knew they would all be thrilled, when we told them.

"Dinner is ready, Mrs. Cullen; it's all on the buffet, when you all are ready to begin," Mrs. Cope told me.

"Alright, thank you; we will begin in a few minutes," I replied.

I announced it to everyone, and we made our way into the dining room. One by one we made our way to the table and sat down. Edward at one end and Carlisle at the other. I was on Edward's right, Alice was next to me and Jasper was next to her followed by Esme on Carlisle's left. Melissa was on Edward's left and Matt was on the other side of her. Emmet was beside him and Rosalie was next. Chelsea and Lily had a small table of their own in the corner.

I couldn't help but smile, as I watched them play together. They had their own little dishes and things. I really loved Mrs. Cope and how she went to the extra trouble of helping them set it all up. After a round of food and desserts, most everyone was full. Emmet and Matt both went back for seconds.

"Okay, not that I ever complain about spending time with my family and children...but what is the occasion?" Esme asked.

"I'm glad you asked that, mom. Bella and I do have a specific reason for this get together. We have some news to share with all of you," Edward answered, grinning.

"Well for heaven sake...don't keep us in suspense!" Alice exclaimed.

"Patience, sister dear," Edward said, taking my hand and kissing it.

"We have the extreme honor of announcing to you all that we have just found out a new Cullen will soon be joining us very soon," Edward said.

Everyone's eyes grew large, as they turned their gazes to Matt and Melissa. It took a moment for Matt to realize it.

"Why is everybody staring at me? Y-I...well it's not me!" he said excitedly, as he realized what everyone thought.

"Well...then who is it?" Alice asked.

"Me. Edward and I are going to be parents of a new baby Cullen in just over 7 months. I'm pregnant!" I said.

"Oh...Bella, honey that's wonderful!" Esme said, getting up to come and hug me and Edward.

"Well, this is certainly a reason to celebrate. Congratulations, son and Bella!" Carlisle said also getting up.

He came around and hugged me then Edward. The rest of the family made their way around to give us hugs and kisses; they told us how happy they were for us.

The night wore on as we celebrated our news; it was wonderful to have this huge noisy family and feel the love that poured out of them.

**E POV**

Once everyone was gone, Bella and I closed up the house for the night and retired to our bedroom. We went through our nightly routine of getting ready to go to bed; that consisted of a shower or bath together, of course then brushing our teeth then getting in bed.

After we were in bed, we would talk then we'd either wind up cuddling or making love. I was perfectly alright with either of those, but being the man that I am and having such a desirable woman as Bella is I prefer the latter.

I was really dreading having to tell her about the incident earlier today, but I also knew the quicker I got it over with the better off I'd be, so I decided to tell while we were getting ready for bed.

"What will it be tonight, love...a bath or shower?" I asked her.

"Definitely a bath; it;s been such a busy day, so a good long soak with my sexy husband is just what I need," she answered with a sexy smirk.

"Mmmhmm...you wouldn't have an ulterior motive would you, kitten?" I asked teasingly.

"Who me? Edward Cullen, I am shocked you would accuse me of such a thing," she said, trying to keep a straight face.

It only lasted a second before she busted out into giggles. She was so damn cute and adorable that I laughed with her. Once the tub was filled with water and bubbles, I got in and helped her in with me. She was between my legs and leaning back against my chest. I leaned back against the tub wall and sighed heavily.

"Honey, what's the matter; don't tell me it's nothing either. I know when something is on your mind," she told me.

She knew me well; it's one of the many things I loved about her. I slid my arms around her and pulled her close then kissed the back of her head.

"Okay, you know this morning when the kids caught us having a moment?" I began.

In an instant Bella was turned around facing me.

"What about it?" she asked.

"Well, I found out what it was all about. The reason Melly was mad was because Pete said something she didn't like about you," I told her.

"I sort figured that night have been it, but I wasn't going to sweat it. I figured she had her reasons, but I get the feeling there is more to it than that; isn't there?" she said.

"Yes...there's more. Matt kept asking Melly what happened until she told him because she didn't want to lie to him. Once she had told him, he flew into a rage and he and Pete fought. I heard them and broke it up," I explained.

"Matt was fighting! Why...what...he knows I do not approve of that kind of behavior; he's grounded!" she said.

"Wait, love...just wait; let me finish explaining. Matt was defending your honor and I'll admit that I had a hard time controlling my own temper after I was told what the boy said," I told her.

"What could he have said that was that bad?" she asked.

"He made the comment that you were fucking hot also that you have a tight ass and great legs; he wondered what it would be like to get between them," I told her.

Bella was quiet. I felt a shudder roll through her body; she was disturbed by what the boy had said, as she should be. It was completely inappropriate. Even though I know it's quite natural for a young man to lust, it's a whole other story to voice it.

"Well...I still don't approve of our son fighting, but under the circumstances I can overlook it this once. I hope you told him that we would not approve of him doing this on a regular basis," she said.

"Yes, love...I told him that fighting was not the way to settle things. I also paid a visit to Pete's father. I explained what happened and that by request of Matt Pete is not allowed to come here until further notice," I told her.

"Good...I'm glad you took care of it. I feel bad for Mr. and Mrs. Facinelli though because I know they are both very nice people; they would not approve of their son being disrespectful to others," she noted.

"You are right, love; Peter Sr. was not a happy man, after I told him what had happened. He was quite embarrassed and very apologetic," I told her.

"I'm so glad our children don't behave that way. I'm so thankful Matt follows the example you set for him, Edward; you are such a good father," she told me, as she leaned in and kissed me.

"Well thank you for that, my love, but Matt was already headed in the right direction before I ever came along; that was you're doing, kitten," I told her, as I pulled her as close as I could.

"Mmm...no more talk for now," she whispered, as our slid against each other causing delicious friction.

"I agree with that," I said before capturing her lips with my own.

We let ourselves get caught up in the passion and be swept away. We were both well and truly sated by the time we cuddled up in our bed together. I was happy with the way the day had ended.


	44. Punishment and Reflection

A/N: I sincerely apologize for this being so late in coming. It's been a busy few weeks. I've been busy with real life, but things are somewhat calm again. So here's another update…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Punishment and Reflection:

**Peter Jr. POV**

Fuck me! I could not believe Matt got so steamed about what I said. I mean really; what was the big deal? His mom is a total MILF plain and simple; Edward Cullen is one lucky bastard to have a wife that looks that good. Any guy who has eyes would say the same thing I did. If he's a straight guy, he couldn't help but wonder what getting up in her pussy would be like; I'd bet she's still so fucking tight that her pussy would feel like a vice around a cock. I'd bet Edward fucks her everyday, and when he isn't fucking her, he's thinking about it. If she was mine, I'd never let her out from under me.

Matt is a lucky ass bastard in his own way too; Melissa is a fine piece of ass too. She's just got a big fucking mouth. If she had just kept quiet, Matt wouldn't even know I'd said anything. It's hard to believe that Matt took her side over mine; he may be a lucky bastard, but he's such a pussy.

Because of the two of them, I'm in deep shit. I got an ass chewing of the century, my car was taken away from me, my extra cash flow has been cut off, I'm grounded, and I have to write a letter of apology to Edward, Bella, Matt and even Melissa! It's unreal; all of that just because I was lusting after some pussy. If I'd known I was going to get in that much trouble for just looking and fantasizing, I would've actually made it worth my while and copped a feel. I really need to get fucking laid.

**Melissa POV**

I felt so bad for Matt; he felt so betrayed by Pete. I knew Pete was a real bonehead, but I never knew he was a complete asshole and a total jerk. I also felt bad that it was me who had to tell Matt what had been said. I felt like I was busting up a friendship, but I couldn't lie to Matt. I love him too much for that. I know we are young, but I can see myself being with him for the rest of my life. He is so smart, good looking, but most of all he's loving and loyal to his family.

I love the way he is so protective over his mom and little sister. He had confided in me about his biological father. I felt awful for him and Chelsea; I was glad they had Edward for a father, now. Both Edward and Bella were good and loving parents; the whole Cullen family was great.

I was not looking forward to school on Monday because of what happened over the weekend, but I was looking forward to working with Alice on my prom dress and accessories. She was so sweet and fun to be around.

**MS POV**

I was really bummed about what happened with Pete. I had thought he was a true friend, but he was just a jerk. It was kind of making me doubt my own judgement, but Melly and my family helped me see that it wasn't me that was the problem; their support helped me accept it better. I was not looking forward to Monday. I knew it was not going to be easy, but the cloud would eventually blow over.

I was thrilled to find out my mom was going to have another baby; at least this time she would have everything she needed to make it easier on her. My dad worshipped the ground my mom walked on; he'd do anything for her and for Chelsea and me. I could never say enough how great ti was to have a real father; one that loved us, genuinely.

I got really freaked out, when they made the announcement about a new Cullen and everybody turned to look at me and Melly. Afterward though, I laughed about it; it was kind of funny. It really did get me to thinking though, about everything that happened.

I found out just how much Melly really cares about me and my family, when she smacked Pete for what he said. I know most guys my age are nowhere near ready to think about settling down with one girl, but I'm not most guys. I know what my mom has been through, and I never want to put a girl through that. I see alot of my mom's qualities in Melissa; it's the main reason I started liking her. Now, I know I'm in love with her; it's Melly that I want to be with forever. I know that I can't tell her right now, but I know I'll tell her once we turn 18.

**A/N: I know this is short, but I thought you all might enjoy hearing from the kids for a minute and find out what did happen with Pete Jr. I hope you did enjoy it and let me know through reviews.**


	45. Never Enough

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Never Enough:

B POV

Since Edward and I had shared our news with the family, visits both expected and unexpected had become much more frequent. Our house had turned into the central hub for everyone to gather. I never minded though, well at least not for the most part. I really only minded, when the unexpected visits interrupted the private playtime between me and my sexy husband.

Alice and Emmett were the two with the worst timing. I swear it seemed like anytime that Edward and I had time to play one or the other showed up. I was about to enter my second trimester and my libido was through the roof. I barely gave Edward time to settle into bed every night, before I was attacking him; he never complained though and was always up for the task of pleasing me.

E POV

Heaven help me...I do not know how I got so lucky. I was either the luckiest man alive or I had done something really good in this life to deserve a woman like my Bella.

She had to be the most beautiful women I had ever laid eyes on and the sexiest too. She had entered the second trimester of her pregnancy; her libido was on overdrive. I was loving every second of it too. I loved how she would attack me any and everywhere that we found a minute alone.

"Oh god...Edward, I need you so bad. I need you to fuck me hard and fast right now!" she told me, as she pushed me into bed.

I had just come out of the shower and was drying off, when she literally climbed my body and wrapped herself around me. She attacked my lips with hers. Her kisses were passionate and hungry. I was hard instantly and more than ready to satisfy her needs and wants.

Once we were on our bed, she continued her assault on me with her mouth. She licked, kissed and nipped my skin. The nips stung, but added to the sensations flowing through me. I could feel my dick getting harder.

"Fuck...Bella, you are so fucking hot and sexy, baby; come here," I told her.

The tip of my cock was covered with precum. I needed to be in her, now. I rolled us over onto our sides. I had her back to my front.

"Lift your leg over me, Bella. Get ready, baby I'm about to fuck you senseless. You've got me so fucking hard. I want to feel that tight pussy squeezing my cock, milking it," I told her as I slid inside her heat.

I felt her walls contract around me, and I groaned. I wrapped my arms around her body. One arm under her breasts, so I had good easy access to her nipples and the other around her pelvis. I could play with her clit, while I fucked her.

"You feel that, Bella; do you feel how hard you make my cock? I love you, Bella. I love being inside of you; you're pussy is so hot, wet, tight, but best of all...I know it's all for me," I told her as I slammed into her from behind.

"Yes! Ohhh...Ohhh...Edward. Play with my clit, baby. I'm so close; play with my clit and make me come so hard for you," she said.

I put more pressure on her sensitive little bud and rubbed it vigorously. It took only seconds, before her pussy was gushing all over my cock.

"Fuck...that feels so good, angel," I said, as she had her second orgasm of the night.

"Oh yessss...Edward...mmm," she moaned, coming down from her high.

"It was good, but I'm so not done with you yet, love. Now, that I have fucked you as promised, I'm ready to worship you and make sweet, slow, sensual love to you," I told her.

I rolled us her over on her back and got on top of her. I made sure my weight was not on her belly though. I kissed her and made love to her mouth with my own.

B POV

After Edward had brought me to two earth shattering orgasms, he slowed things down. He was hot when he fucked me, but I loved him just as much when he made love to me too.

"I love you,Edward. I love how it feels to have your mouth attached to my nipples, sucking and licking them. Ahhh...oh yeah, baby," I moaned, when he pulled on my right nipple with his mouth and my left with his thumb and finger. His cock was still rock hard and moving slowly and deeply inside me, caressing my walls.

"Do it again, Bella; squeeze my cock. Mmm...fuck yeah... that feels so good. When I come, I'm going to come so hard and deep inside of you;if you weren't already pregnant, I'd be putting a baby inside of you tonight," he told me.

That set off a whole another set of flutters in my lower body. My pussy contracted hard and I felt my juices spilling out of me around him.

"Shit...you liked that;didn't you? You liked me talking about planting my baby in you," he said as he plunged deep into me and stilled for a minute.

He began moving again; his pace picked up a little bit and his breathing became more shallow. I knew his release wasn't far off.

"Ready, love? I'm about to fill your pussy up with my cum," he told me as gathered my legs and pushed them up and back.

He was a deep inside me as he could get, when I felt his hot juices hit the entrance of my cervix. He hadn't been kidding, when he told he would have put a baby in me. After both of us had reached our final climax and come down from them, we laid together enjoying the aftermath of our joining.

We talked in low tones, as our hands caressed each others body, we discussed names for the baby and what we thought we might be having.

"I'm positive it's a boy, love," Edward said.

"Oh and just what makes you so sure of that?" I asked him.

"Because God above knows that if we have another beautiful girl that I'll surely go to the devil for killing whatever idiot boy who comes sniffing around my girls. I mean it's going to be hard enough for me and Matt both to keep them off Chelsea. So I figure he will show me some mercy and give me another son to help us out," he explained.

"Edward, you really are too much. I am positive we are getting a girl.," I told him.

"Mmhmm... you care to explain how you figure that?" he asked.

"Sure, honey; it's very simple. I the Lord knows I'll need the more help keeping trampy sluts away from my husband and she will help me with that like Chelsea does. Not only that, he knows we the more women in the house the better off we will all be," I told him.

"Oh you think you are so smart, huh?" he asked, rolling over and tickling me until I begged him to stop before I peed myself.

After a trip to the bathroom, I went back to bed. Edward was just lightly dozing, but woke when he felt me beside him.

"I want you to know something, love...you'll never have to worry about needing help keeping the trampy sluts away from me because I don't see any woman but you ever. I'll never get enough of you; even if we live to be a hundred...never doubt that you are everything to me now and always. I love you Isabella Marie Cullen," he told me.

"The same goes for me too, I love you Edward Anthony Cullen," I told him.

We kissed chastely once more before we succumbed to sleep.


	46. The Joys Of Family

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

The Joys Of Family:

B POV

"Oh, I see shopping trips galore in the future!" Alice said, excitedly clapping and rubbing her hands together.

"Oh Lord; watch out Bella the wheels are already turning," Rosalie said, smiling at Alice's pout.

"I'm not that bad, and I don't recall you complaining about not having to really buy anything, when you had Lily," she retorted.

"I'm only kidding. I loved every single thing you bought for Lily; yes, I'll admit that I quite enjoyed not having to buy anything, once she was here," Rosalie replied.

We had this conversation ever since she found out I was pregnant. She was just addicted to shopping, but you had to love her.

The family had gathered at our house one saturday evening. It was a spur of the moment thing. The guys were grilling out back and the women were in the living room.

"Alice, I have just barely gotten into my second trimester, I'm not showing too much as yet. I'll admit my appetite and libido have increased quite a bit, but I'm not quite big enough to go on huge shopping trips for maternity clothes. I'm showing just enough to need to go up in size on clothes, but I'm not huge. I know I will need more clothes as I get bigger," I told her.

"So when exactly did this happen?" Emmett asked with a shit eating grin on his face, as he entered the living room.

I could already see where this was going. It was going to be just as I had anticipated. He had not been able to restrain himself at all, when it came to making cracks about anything concerning mine and Edward's sex life; especially when it came to the baby.

"Never you mind, mister. I can see your wheels turning, and you are not going to cause the mother of my future grandchild any undue stress by teasing her," Esme scolded, pointing her finger at him and giving him a look that only a mother can give.

"Awww, Ma...you take the fun out of everything," Emmet groaned.

"Hush, and don't talk back to your mother," Rose said and popped Emmet in the back of the head.

"Sheesh! What is it with the women in this family? What's wrong with a guy trying to have a little fun?" Emmet questioned.

"Keep it up, buster...and I'll really teach you the meaning of no fun for the next week," Rosalie threatened.

Emmett put up his hands in surrender and went on down the hallway to the bathroom.. He knew Rosalie was serious, when she said those sorts of things; he didn't want to be cut off.

We couldn't help but laugh. Rose was 5'7; she weighed 110 pounds and had a small frame; she had complete control over her 6'2, 230 pound husband, who looked like he could be a one man wrecking crew with his hard muscular body. It was just too funny. He simply adored her though, and he never wanted to be on the receiving end of her temper.

The guys finished up the cooking and soon moved into the game room to watch tv or play pool, while we women went to the kitchen.

After we got the food to the table, everyone fixed themselves a plate and sat down to eat. Once we were finished, Mrs. Cope insisted on cleaning up the kitchen alone; the other women and myself joined the men for abit then moved back to the living room.

It got late; Chelsea and Lily got tired so we put them to bed in Chelsea's room. It was also time for Matt to take Melissa home; they came walking through the living room.

"Mom, I'm gonna take Melly home; I'll be right back. Do you need or want anything while I'm out?" Matt asked.

"Thank you, but no, son. You just be careful while you're out," I told him.

"Goodnight everyone," Melissa called as she and Matt walked to the door.

"Goodnight, sweetheart. Oh did you talk to Alice about your fashion dilemma?" I asked her.

I had not thought much else about it, since she had talked to me about the first time.

"Yes, she did and we have got it all worked out," Alice said smiling.

"Well good, you be safe; we'll see you soon, sweetie," I told her.

"What is the dilemma?" Esme asked curious, after Matt and Melissa were gone.

"Oh...she was having a hard time trying find a design for her dress for the upcoming prom. I told her to come by the shop and we would see what we could come up with. Her mother had only allowed her 150 dollars for her whole outfit. We all know a decent dress will cost more than that," Alice answered.

"Oh, I see. Are they having some kind of financial difficulty or something?" Esme asked.

"I'm not sure exactly what is going on; she's very reluctant to talk about it. She showed me a dress in a magazine the day we announced the baby. I had honestly forgotten about it until now. There was a dress that she really liked, but it was nearly twice as much as her whole budget. She was asking me if I knew where she might find a knock off of it, and I told her to ask Alice because Alice was better at that stuff than me," I explained.

"Ah...I see," Esme said.

"When she asked me about it that night, I told her to come see me at my office," Alice said.

"So I take it you found what she was looking for?" Esme asked.

"I had just the thing in my showroom, and it won't cost hardly anything. I'll have her fixed up in no time. She will look like royalty, when I'm done. My nephew won't know what hit him, when he sees her in it," she stated.

I smiled and shook my head at Alice's statement. She meant every word of it too.

Around 11, everyone decided it was time to go and get some sleep. so they all left and went home.

Matt came back in, just as they were all leaving. He said his goodbyes and went to his room. Edward and I stood at the door and saw everyone out then we retired to our own room.


	47. 2O Weeks and Counting

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

20 Weeks and Counting:

B POV

I was now halfway through my second trimester of pregnancy; my clothing size had increased to the point that I definitely had no choice but to let Alice drag me off to shop. My appetite was steadily increasing and my libido was still going through the roof; poor Edward, he rarely got any peace from me, but he never once complained. Any and everything that I needed or wanted he made sure that I had it. I could not ask for a sweeter more considerate husband and father of my children. He was on cloud nine, and it showed in the way he drove everybody crazy showing them sonogram pictures; it showed in the way he woke me almost every morning rubbing my baby bump, as he talked to the baby or sang to him/her.

"I'm sorry, love; I didn't mean to wake you again. I was just spending a little time with our son or daughter before we have to get up and be on the go today," Edward told me.

"It's alright, honey. I don't mind; it's such a welcome change compared to my last two pregnancies. I love how you are so affectionate and adoring of our little one," I replied, as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"I have no qualms about admitting that I am over the moon about the fact that my incredibly beautiful and sexy wife is carrying another of my children," he told me.

He brought me to tears quite often with the sweet things he would say like that. He never made one iota of difference between the child inside me and Matt and Chelsea. He considered the two of them just as much his own as the one inside me. It was quite unfortunate for an associate, who found out the hard way that Edward Cullen did not differentiate his two adopted children from his biological child. I thought that was one time that I was going to have to bail my husband out of jail.

Flashback

_I was two weeks into my second trimester, and I had to run some errands; while I was out, I had stopped by Edward's office to see if he was free to have lunch with me._

_When I arrived, he was finishing up with a patient; he had walked out to the front desk for something, when he looked up and noticed me there._

"_Bella, my love...to what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked pulling me into his arms._

"_I was in the vicinity and thought that I would drop by and see if you were free for lunch," I told him._

"_Ah, if only I were, kitten; we are swamped today. I just walked here to let the receptionist know that I am running slightly behind because of a consultation, but when I saw my gorgeous wife standing here I couldn't help wanting to know what brought you by to see me," he explained._

"_Aww...my poor sweet husband; well, I understand and I will go and not hold you up any longer. I'll grab a bite alone then see you at home tonight," I assured him._

_He had just leaned in and placed a chaste kiss to my lips, when another doctor stepped up and interrupted us. I sighed heavily at missing the opportunity to feel my husband's lips on mine._

"_Edward...there you are. I was wondering what was keeping you. Now, I see; you couldn't help but become distracted by such an enchanting creature as this lovely woman is. I take it this is indeed your wife; the one who you have bragged so much about, and the one who is carrying the next wonder of the world. He talks nonstop about you and this baby you are carrying. I would like to congratulate the both of you on Cullen number one," he said._

"_I must correct you on the number Dr…" I trailed off not knowing his name._

"_Dr. Welch," he said, as he reached for my hand and brought it to his lips and kissed the back of it._

"_Well, Dr. Welch...Edward and I have two children this will be our third," I told him._

"_Oh...I was only thinking this would be the first of your biological children together," he explained in sort of an off handed way._

_It truly annoyed me; when I looked at Edward, fury was written all over his face. His body was tensed and coiled up ready to strike._

"_I assure we do not look at any of our children differently just because they don't carry Cullen DNA," I explained._

"_That is what makes them different then; this unborn child will be a true born Cullen," he said pompously._

_I saw Edward's arm drawing back, and before I could say or do anything his fist was flying toward the other man's face. If Dr. Welch had not seen it in his peripheral vision, he would have been on the floor. Edward would have clocked him on the chin. He was quivering with rage, I stepped between them before Edward could come at him again._

"_You will apologize to my wife and then remove yourself from my sight. You will never again imply that my other two children are not Cullen's simply because they have different DNA in their bodies. I don't give a damn who their DNA belongs to they are one hundred percent my children," he growled out._

"_Whatever, Cullen; you can live in that little dream world all you want, but DNA will always speak for itself," Dr. Welch said before he strode away with his chest puffed out._

"_Are you alright, honey?" I asked, trying to calm a still fuming Edward down._

"_I'm fine, kitten. I need to get myself under control. I still have patients to see. I'll be home around six. I love you, kitten. I'm sorry about our visit getting interrupted," he told me._

_I smiled, leaned in and kissed him then left to go on my way._

End Flashback

"You're really looking forward to our appointment; aren't you, honey?" I asked him.

"I am, kitten. I so hope this little one will be cooperative so we can find out what we are having," he replied, before crawling up in the bed and kissing me breathless.

We stayed in bed for only a few more minutes then we got up and went about our morning routines then went to the kitchen for breakfast. Once breakfast was over and the kids were on their way to school, Edward and I went upstairs to brush our teeth and get dressed. We had an appointment today for another sonogram; hopefully we would be able to find out what we were having. We wanted to get started on the nursery as soon as possible.

"Well Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, I am happy to inform you that in nineteen more weeks you will the proud parents of a bouncing baby boy!" Dr. Kendrick told us, smiling and pointing to the screen.

Edward and I both looked at it in awe; sure enough there was the obvious proof. He was proudly showing us that he was indeed a boy. I couldn't help but laugh at Edward's smug grin.

"Proud of yourself aren't you?" I asked him.

"I haven't a clue as to what you might be talking about, kitten. I'm just happy that my wife and child are healthy and happy," he replied.

"Yeah...you kept telling yourself that, honey. I know you remember," I told him, laughing at him, as he put his hand over his heart and pretended to be hurt.

"Oh...my love, how you do wound me," he said then chuckled.

After our appointment, he surprised me with a romantic picnic in the park. While we were at Dr. Kendrick's office, he had called and had a basket delivered from my favorite sub sandwich shop. He had them fix me my favorite steak and cheese sub with extra pickles and tomatoes. There was also a bag of my favorite Sun Chips, a bottle of lemonade and 3 chocolate chip cookies. Isn't he just the most awesome husband ever?

Once we arrived at the park, he found us the perfect spot for our picnic; it was a beautiful and warm day without being too hot. There was just enough shade without being too much. Edward spread out the blanket he had snuck in the trunk and helped me to sit down.

"This is a wonderful and sweet surprise; thank you, honey. I don't think I can express enough how much I love and adore you or how excited it makes me to know I can claim you as mine," I told him.

"You are welcome, kitten and just so you know I feel the same way," he told me and gave me a chaste kiss.

We enjoyed our lunch then we made our way downtown to do some early shopping. Now that we knew for sure what we were having, we could really get started preparing for the arrival of the newest member of our family.


	48. Insatiable

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Insatiable:

E POV

"_MMM...so fucking wet, hot and tight...feels so fucking good. Kitten's pussy… all fucking mine; no one else will ever get up in her wet sweetness...just me, forever."_

"Ohhh...ahh...yes...oh fuck! Your hard, thick, long cock feels sooo good in my hot, wet, starving pussy!" my kitten screams, as she rides me hard.

I feel her grinding her pussy on my cock and pelvic bone. Her clit is hard and throbbing. I can feel her pussy walls contract around me; it makes my hips jerk up off the bed in order to get closer and deeper inside of her. I end up bumping into her cervix. That's what brings me to the realization that what I thought was a dream was in fact actually happening.

Let me explain...Bella, My sweet, sexy as fuck kitten is now 35 weeks pregnant. Her libido has not once waned, but steadily increased, as she grew more pregnant. In fact, she has grown insatiable; this is not the first time that she has woke me in the early morning hours fucking me stupid because her pussy was hungry and needed to be fed. I was not complaining in the least little bit, as I was pretty insatiable my ownself. I didn't mind in the least being woken up this way. The only problem with it was the fact that I was afraid I would unintentionally hurt her, while I was unaware that we were actually fucking and not just dreaming.

"Oh..ah...yes, Edward! I...oh, baby...fuck me...fuck me harder and deeper! I need it so bad...kiss my cervix with your cock!" she screamed, as she ground herself on me.

That cleared the rest of my sleep haze away. I grabbed each one of her ass cheeks and pulled her down on me, as I pushed up into her.

"Fuuuuuck yes...oh fuck me...that feels so damn good. Your cock is so hard and feels so good in my hungry pussy. I'm going to cum so hard, baby...I can feel it. I'm going to squirt and cover you in my juices!" she told me, and she did.

"Fuuuuuuck meeee, Kitten! I love when you do that; it feels so good," I told her.

Her climax pulled my own from me. I held onto her thighs and kept her spread open as far as she could get, while I pushed up into her. I let go and sprayed her her pussy walls with my cum; when I was empty, I pulled her down to me and kissed her hard then sucked lightly at her swollen lips.

"Edwarrrrrd," she moaned in a sleep heavy tone.

"What, kitten?" I asked, as I held her body on top of mine. I was still slightly hard and nestled inside her still twitching pussy.

I never wanted to leave her body, and I didn't until both of our bodies completely settled down. Sometimes it led to another round and sometimes it didn't. It was all according to how tired we both were after the first round. It was a rare occasion, but sometimes we would both just lay joined together and talk quietly. Our bodies would automatically do what came naturally, and we would both get satisfaction that way without having to do much work at all. It appeared this morning was going to be one of those times because with every twitch of her pussy, my cock grew harder.

"Ummm...yessss...you're completely hard again, baby. I told you my pussy is starving this morning," she said with a sexy smirk.

"It appears so, love; you will not find me complaining in the least," I told her.

"You know what though?" she asked.

"What, kitten?" I replied.

"My pussy is getting satisfied, but my tits are in need of some attention too," she told me.

"Well then by all means allow me to show them some appreciation, love," I answered, as I sat up and slid back against the headboard. It gave me easy access to Bella's huge milk laden tits and still allowed me to be inside her pussy. Being a doctor, I couldn't help but notice that when I sucked her tits, her pussy would contract also; it made things all the more pleasurable for both of us.

"Mmm...oh yeah, baby; suck my tits...suck them hard," Bella demanded, as she arched her back and pushed her breast further into my mouth. She held my head to her whichever breast I was sucking on.

"Ohhh...yeah...ugh...you're making me so hot and wet. I love the feel of your mouth on me. You know you will make my pussy come on you again...ohhh yes...fuck, you love it when I talk dirty; don't you, baby?" she said.

I answered by sucking harder, as I reached down to play with her clit. I loved feeling her body respond to the things I did to it. When I had made her come as many times as she could stand, I let go once more also. We finally fell back to sleep, just as dawn was breaking; it made me glad today was Saturday and I was off because I couldn't have made it to work on time if I had wanted to.

Once we awoke again, it was midmorning, and Emmett was banging on our front door. I was putting on a t shirt , as I opened the door.

"What took you so long, bro? I swear you'd think you were the one who is pregnant for as long as it takes you to get to the door," he said.

I just shook my head and chuckled. I was in a really good mood and I wasn't about to let his teasing get to me. He was only trying to get a rise out of me anyway.

"You won't be getting to me this morning, Em. I'm in too good of a mood; what're you doing here this early anyway? It's only just after nine," I said.

"Does having good sex affect your brain? Did you forget we are supposed to help dad today?" he asked.

"Yeah; I guess it does. Although you can't say anything; it affects you the same way, so just shut the hell up and remind me what we are supposed to be doing," I told him.

"We are supposed to help him put together the new fort and treehouse mom bought and had delivered," he told me.

"Oh yeah...I had forgot about that. I'll get dressed and we'll go over there after breakfast," I replied.

Em and I heard Bella in the kitchen; she was trying to talk Mrs. Cope into letting her cook this morning, but Mrs. Cope wasn't budging. Bella came to me with the cutest and sexiest little pout to her lips.

"Edward, can you believe I'm being chased from my own kitchen? I'm perfectly capable of making a simple breakfast," she said with her arms crossed.

I could tell she was in one of her stubborn moods this morning, so I decided to distract her. I kissed her sweetly at first then more passionately; it worked well until Emmett decided to interrupt us.

"Don't you two ever get enough of each other? Bella you've practically held Edward captive the whole time you've been pregnant," he said.

I was immediately aware that it was the wrong thing for him to say, even though he was really just teasing her. She pulled away and burst into tears then went back upstairs. I heard the slam of our bedroom door slam. Now, I had to remind myself that Em had only been teasing; it upset me greatly, when Bella was upset. I would have said something, but when I turned to look at Em his face told me how bad he felt already. He was looking in the direction Bella had gone.

"I was just teasing, bro. I didn't mean to upset her," he said.

"I know you didn't, but the closer she gets to her due date the moodier she is. You're welcome to stay for breakfast, if you want to. I'm gonna go up and see if I can get her calm and to come back downstairs," I explained.

"Yeah, I'll stay. I need to apologize to Bells," he replied.

I left him in the kitchen and went upstairs. I went to mine and Bella's room, but she wasn't there, so I went to our bathroom. There, I found her neck deep in a bubble bath. She was sitting in the tub with her face in her hands; she was sobbing.

"Bella...love, Em was only teasing you; he feels terrible that he upset you," I told her as I knelt beside the tub and took her in my arms.

"I know, b...bu...but I just realized that what he said was true, Edward. I have been completely insatiable the whole time I have been pregnant. I'm so embarrassed. I can't believe I have acted like that; there have probably been times when you didn't even really want sex, you just w...we...went along with it to make me happy. What kind of wife does that make me me," she said rambling.

"Hey now; have you heard me complaining about how much sex I've been getting? If you stop and think about it, you'll remember that I was more than a willing participant each and every time. I will never ever be dumb enough to complain about how much my beautiful, sexy wife wants to make love to me or just plain fuck my brains out; only a foolish man would do that, kitten," I assured her.

I held her and placed kisses anywhere I could reach until she settled down. She was ready to get out, by the time we heard a knock on our bedroom door.

"Mom…dad, Mrs. Cope sent me to tell you breakfast is ready," Matt called through the door.

"We'll be down in a minute, son; thank you," I replied then returned to the bathroom and helped Bella out of the tub.

Once we were both dressed, we went back down stairs. Breakfast was on the table, we all sat down then Emmett came over and knelt down by Bella's chair. He kissed her on the cheek and apologized for upsetting her. She accepted it; we ate then Em and I left for our parents house.


	49. Nesting

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Nesting:

**Mrs. Cope POV**

_Oh my...it has begun_ I thought to myself, as I walked by the open nursery door and saw Bella rearranging the closets and drawers. She had only three more weeks to go before she was due to deliver her newest child, and it was obvious she had started the nesting process.

The nursery had been decorated and organized for at least two months, now. Edward had even helped her go ahead and pack her bag for the hospital, plus the baby's diaper bag; they were so excited about this little one. The whole family was really.

Matt and Edward kept an ever watchful eye on Bella, when they were home to make sure she was comfortable and had everything she needed. It was really sweet to watch the two of them fuss over her they way they did. Chelsea would ask everyday if it was time for her to meet her little brother or sister.

Edward and Bella had opted to let the gender of their newest addition be a surprise. Her parents, Matt or I would explain that it wasn't quite time yet, but it wouldn't be long off. She would sigh heavily and shake her head at first then she would walk over and lean against Bella's swollen belly.

"Hello, baby; are you awake? It's me, Chelsea. I'm waiting on you to come out of mommy's belly, so we can play together. If you hurry up and get born, I promise to share all my favorite toys with you. I won't even get mad, if you accidentally break one," she would say.

It would make everyone smile and laugh at her innocence; we would try to explain that for awhile the baby would be too small to play with her, but she would have none of it. She would argue us up and down that the baby would love playing with her, so we finally just let her think as she pleased.

I was down in the kitchen preparing dinner, when Edward came home from work. I knew he was home without him even saying a word because I could hear the thundering feet of Chelsea above my head and coming down the stairs. Plus, the loud shouts as she bounded into her daddy's waiting arms. I had left Bella upstairs to her own devices; it would do me no good to even attempt to get her to relax. She was going to do what nature was compelling her to so anyway.

"Hi, Mrs. Cope," Edward greeted me.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Cullen," I replied.

"Something sure smells good. What's for dinner?" he asked.

"Mrs. Cullen requested Lemon Pepper Baked chicken, Rice Pilaf, green beans," I answered.

"Well, it smells delicious I'm sure Bella will be as anxious for it to be ready as I am," he said with a smile.

"Speaking of Bella, would you happen to know where I might find my lovely bride?" he asked.

"You will most likely find her in the nursery or your own suite; she was rearranging the drawers and closet in the nursery again today," I told him.

"Ah...I see; well in that case, I'll check there first," he replied then left to go find Bella.

**E POV**

It was just as Mrs. Cope said, I found Bella working away in the nursery; this was only the third time she's done this in the last month. The first time I said anything to her, she burst into tears and locked herself in our en suite for two hours. I learned quickly not to open my mouth about anything she did from then on, unless it was going to endanger her or the baby.

I stood in the door just watching her, as she worked and listened to the little tune she was humming. When I could resist no longer, I walked up behind her; she was sitting in the floor, so I knelt down then leaned in and placed a suckling kiss on her neck.

"Mmmm," she moaned and leaned her head to one side, giving me more access.

"Good afternoon, beautiful," I said, before I encased her earlobe with my mouth and sucked gently.

"Oh gooooood, Edward...that feels so good, honey," she groaned out and reached up to tangle her fingers into my hair; she pulled my face closer to her neck.

My wandering hands slid around to cup her generous sized breasts, making her lean back into me.

"I take it by those moans you are in need, my love; you know I'm more than willing to help you out with that, kitten. Shall we move this to our bedroom?" I asked her.

"Yes, ohhh yes...I need you, baby," she whispered before turning to capture my lips in a passionate kiss.

I smiled, while I got to my feet then I bent down and swept Bella up into my arms. I carried her to our room and laid her in the middle of our bed. I slowly undressed her then took my own clothes off quickly.

"Make sure our door is locked, honey," she reminded me, smiling.

I nodded and went to check the door; we certainly didn't need or want Chelsea to bust in on us. Bella nor I were ready to explain those types of things yet. We had been really lucky to have been able to skip having to explain to Chelsea how a new baby got in her mother's stomach.

"Oh god, Bella, you are so beautiful," I told her as I got into bed with her.

"Less talking...more loving, husband," she said with a sexy smirk.

"Yes ma'am," I replied.

With Bella on her back, I laid on my side. I could no longer lay directly on top of her due to our little one, so we found other positions to use to be close to one another. There were quite a few that were my favorites; one was where Bella could lay on her back and I could lay on my side facing her. That position allowed me access to all of her. I could kiss her lips, neck and breasts; it allowed me to pleasure he with one hand, while I held her close with my free arm. I could also easily slide in and out of her slick, wet core this way. It was almost as good as being on top of her.

"Edward...mmm, oh...ah...yessss," she moaned and hissed through her teeth, as I rubbed her clit and fingered her pussy.

"You're so wet already, kitten. I love how your body responds to my touch. I'm going to miss this, while you are recovering from giving birth," I told her, as I nipped, nibbled, and sucked on her neck.

"Mmmm...me...ohhh yeah...too," she answered nearly breathless.

"You're close, my love...I can feel it, kitten; your pussy is pulling and tugging at my fingers trying to get them deeper the closer you get to coming. I want it, baby...I want you to come for me; come hard, let me feel you coming on my fingers before I slide my long, hard, thick cock inside of you," I whispered in between suckling kisses all over her breasts.

"Cl...clo...close...oh so close, Edwarrrrd!" she moaned loudly, as it finally overtook her body.

"So beautiful...so sexy...kitten, I want you and need you so much; are you ready to feel me inside of you?" I asked her, as I lifted her leg and put it over mine.

"Yessss, oh yes. I need you, baby…need you to fuck me and make me come for you," she said, as I slid slowly inside her.

"Mmmm...yessss...ohhhh fuuuuck…feels so fucking good, kitten. I love how tight, wet and hot your pussy is...ahhh," I moaned, while I moved in and out of her body.

Yes...uh...oh fu...fuck...oh yeah...mmm," she panted.

"You're close again, kitten. I want to watch you play with your clit, while I fuck you, love...play with yourself and help me make you come," I told her.

"Oh...yeah...uh huh...yes! I'm gonna come, Edward...gonna come so hard...oh yeah...fuck my pussy, baby...fuck it hard and deep," she pleaded.

I increased my pace and turned a little more so I could get deeper inside of her. Her walls were contracting hard and fast; she was very near her release, and it was quickly pulling mine from me as well.

"Ed-war-dddddd!" Bella screamed my name while her juices coated my dick.

I felt my release take over my body, as I let go and came hard inside my wife's body.

"Ohhhhhh Bella...yessss, kitten," I whispered in her ear, as the last squirt of cum left my cock.

After we had both come down from our high, we held each other close. I nuzzled my face in her hair, making her giggle. We relaxed and talked for awhile; we had almost fallen asleep, when we heard a knock on our bedroom door.

"Mom, dad...Mrs. Cope said to tell you dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes," Matt told us from outside the door.

"Okay. Thank you, son; we'll be down in a few minutes," I answered.

"If you will, make sure Chelsea gets washed up, honey," Bella told him.

"Sure thing, mom; see you guys downstairs in a few," he replied then we heard him walking away from the door.

"I guess that means we need to go freshen up and show our faces at the dinner table," Bella said, leaning over to kiss me.

"Yeah, kitten...I would suppose so; come on, take a quick shower with me," I told her then got out of bed.

Once I was up, I bent down and picked Bella up then placed her on her feet. We shared a couple of chaste kisses and and a loving embrace before heading to the bathroom to freshen up for dinner.


	50. It's Time

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

It's Time:

E POV

"Edward...honey, wake up; it's time," Bella told me, as she shook me awake.

I was so deeply asleep that her words didn't register at first. After a second, they did register; instantly, I was out of bed and on my feet. I sprung into action; all the the plans we had been making over the last few weeks were playing in my mind. I was glad that I had taken the advice of my family and listened to what they told me. It helped me remain calm, as I helped Bella get ready to make the journey to the hospital

Upon arriving at the hospital, I got a wheelchair and helped Bella into it then rolled her into the emergency room. I didn't want to leave Bella, so I asked the security guard if he would go park my car. He was kind enough to do as I asked.

Soon Bella was signed in, and we were ushered upstairs to the delivery room. I had made all the needed phone calls while Bella was getting settled. She was dilated to three centimeters, so we still had a bit of a wait yet.

By the time Bella was dilated to six centimeters, all of our family was gathered in the waiting room. Bella was much more calm than I expected her to be, but like she had reminded me, she had done this before. I tried my hardest not to let it show how nervous I was. I mean I was a doctor for heaven sakes.

"Edward...honey just because you are a doctor doesn't mean you are not entitled to the same feelings as every other human man on the face of the earth," Bella told me and gave me a sweet angelic smile that turned into a frown as a contraction overtook her body.

"Thank you, kitten. I just want to tell you how much I love you, I know you've done this twice before, but to know you are doing it for me humbles me in a way that I can't even begin to explain," I told her as I held her hand.

"I love you, Edward. Our love is part of the reason that I'm here for the third time. I'm honored to be your wife and honored to give you another child," she said.

I leaned over and kissed her chastely then pulled away.

It wasn't long before the doctor came in and checked Bella again then informed us it was time for her to push. Not long after that William Edward Cullen made his entry into the world.

"Oh my god, Bella; he's perfect and beautiful, love," I told her.

"Of course, he is; he's just like his daddy," she murmured tiredly.

Will was taken away to be cleaned, measured and weighed then returned a few minutes later. He measured twenty one inches long and weighed seven point two ounces. He had a headful of reddish brown curls, a perfect blend of mine and Bella's coloring. He had the same soulful brown eyes as his mother. I was one proud papa.

After Bella was cleaned and settled into a room, our family was allowed to come in and meet the newest edition to the Cullen family. Will was already greatly loved and admired, but I think my daughter was his greatest admirer yet.

"He's so tiny and soft, daddy," Chelsea whispered as she looked down at him.

She was sitting in the chair beside Bella's bed while I knelt beside her on the floor. I was helping her hold him.

"I know, babygirl; that's why we have to be careful with him," I replied.

"Don't you worry little brother; I'm your big sister, and I won't let anything happen to you," she said, as she leaned down and placed a kiss on his head.

I had to swallow the hard lump in my throat. I looked around at our family and realized everyone was tearing up at her sweet sentiment.

By the time everyone was gone, Bella was exhausted and needed rest. While she slept, I kept watch over her and our son. After awhile Will woke up and began to fuss; that woke Bella up.

"Sounds like a hungry cry to me," Bella said, as she stretched and yawned.

I gave her a minute to get adjusted then put Will in her arms. He wasted no time latching on to Bella's bare nipple and suckling noisily.

Bella and I laughed at his eagerness. Bella teased me that he was like his father and big brother definitely a boob man. I had to agree with her, but when I pointed out how perfect her boobs were, and that we as men knew what we liked, we just couldn't help ourselves. She only laughed and shook her head, before turning her attention back to Will.

We spent a fairly peaceful night in the hospital. Will was a good baby, who only fussed if he was hungry or needed a diaper change. Bright and early the next morning, we were allowed to take our boy home. Matt met us at the hospital to help us get everything home.

"Be prepared when you guys get home; our foyer and front hallway looks like the inside of a florist shop," he told us.

"Who sent that many flowers?" Bella asked.

"They are from different people at your and Nana's work then also from dad's work and a couple are from my friends parents," he explained.

"Ah...well, that was nice of them," Bella said, as she got seated in the wheelchair.

"Alright, Mrs. Cullen, you are all set to go," the nurse told us.

"Thank you," Bella replied.

Shortly after that we arrived home, our house was full of family and friends wanting to see Will and welcome him home. Mrs. Cope along with my mother helped supply snacks and drinks for everyone. Bella was again exhausted by the time everyone left, but she wouldn't have had it any other way.


	51. Six Weeks

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Six Weeks:

**E POV**

"Ohhh...Bella, damn your mouth feels so good...mmm, baby; You're gonna make me come so hard," I moaned, as I watched Bella's beautiful lips and mouth slide up and down my rock hard dick.

The last six weeks had been the longest six weeks of my entire life. It seemed like a lifetime since I'd been able to be with my beautiful wife. We'd had to abstain from sex until she recovered from giving birth to our son. I was thrilled, when I walked in the door and found my wife naked and soaking wet for me. I was instantly hard and ready to take her.

"I love the feel of your mouth on me, but I don't want to come yet; I want...no need to be inside you, kitten. I have to feel your tight wet pussy surrounding me...please," I begged her.

She backed offf of my cock and smirked at me, before laying back in the center of our bed. She used her hand to stroke through her wetness then used her fingers to open herself up.

Fuck! She looked so damn sexy. Her arousal was seeping out of her opening. I watched as several beads of it slid down the lips of her pink, plump blood engorged pussy lips.

"You mean this, Edward; is this what you want?" she asked sliding her fingers of her other hand inside her core and moaned.

I was on her in seconds. I was hungry and only my wife could satisfy me. I buried my face between her legs, bathing it in her arousal before taking her clit in my mouth and sucking it hard.

"Unghhhhh...ohhh...Edward...again...make me come, baby. I want to come for you," she moaned and pressed my face deeper into her.

"Yesss, that's it, kitten; let me have it, I mumbled against her.

I sucked and licked her until she pushed my head away claiming she was too sensitive to take anymore. Her body shook slightly as shock waves of climax went through her. I couldn't wait anymore to bury my hard cock deep inside her, so I slammed inside her hard and fast.

"Edwarrrrrd!" she screamed my name, as another hard orgasm took her carsing her hips to rise off the bed, as I pushed as hard and deep inside her as I could get. It took all I could do to to spill inside her right then.

I pulled back and fucked her with hard deep thrust I couldn't and didn't let up until I we exploded together. Once we were spent, I let my weight gently down on her and we lay still connected until the last spasm died away. We both moaned, when I slid slowly out of her.

"Oh god, baby...I don't think you've ever fucked me like that, but damn it was so good," Bella told me, smiling.

"That's what being unable to be with you for six weeks did to me; of course, it didn't help that during that six weeks you teased and taunted me with your beautiful body, kitten," I replied.

I kid you not, when I say she literally tortured me every night. I would come home from work and find her naked either in the shower or the bathtub then she would dress in the most scandalous outfits. Little satin short sets with shorts that barely covered her ass and the tops that were open down the middle and tied between her breasts. The tops let her breastfeed Will without her having to take off any clothes.

The sight of seeing her feed our child was arousing enough all on it's own. There was something about it that brought out the primal animal side of me. It was knowing that it was my seed that had been planted deep in her womb and it was my son that she was nurturing. Maybe it was just a male pride issue, but I didn't care.

**B POV**

I was never so glad to see six weeks pass as I was today, when my doctor told me I was all clear to have sex again. As soon as I was finished with my six week checkup, I left the doctor's office and headed straight to the spa. I got the works then headed home to get ready for my husband to come and ravish me; and ravish me is exactly what he did.

I don't think he'd ever made me come so many times and so hard for so,long. I loved it though; the rough, hungry, primal side of my husband was just incredibly sexy as hell. Of course, I love the sweet, loving and romantic side too. I really had the best of both worlds.

He proved that to me, when he woke in the early hours of the morning worshipping my body with his mouth. He had my legs pushed apart and was feasting on my bare mound. His tongue was quickly flicking my clit then he'd switch to licking my opening.

His moans and groans were as arousing as what he was doing to me. I buried my hand in his hair when he pushed his tongue in me as deep as he could go and whipped it around inside me.

"Mmm...oh yeah...more...oh fuck...I love how you eat my pussy...baby. It feels so good," I panted.

"So wet...so delicious...mine…" Edward grunted looking up at me.

I was so close to flooding his mouth when he pulled away and crawled up my body. I never had a chance to say anything before he was in me. He let all of his weight down on me and ground against me hard and deep.

"Come for me, kitten...come hard all over my cock...let me feel your tight pussy milk it for all it's worth," he said with a hard deep thrust that sent me over the edge.

I was speechless the whole time spasms wracked my body. My head was thrown back with my mouth open in a silent scream. My back arched, as Edward pumped in and out of me. He fucked me through one orgasm right into another. I could feel his cock get harder inside me and knew his own orgasm wasn't far off.

"You're going to give me another one, kitten...I know you have another climax in you...this time we'll come together. I'm going to flood your hot pussy with my cum. You want that don't you, kitten? Mmm...oh yeah…that's it squeeze my dick, pull it deeper inside of you; show me how much you want my cum inside you," he told me.

"Yes...oh...ah...want - it - so - much," I panted.

"Get ready, kitten...I'm going to come so hard and deep inside you," he said as he speeded up.

I couldn't do anything but pant, as he worked both of our bodies into a frenzy. When I thought I couldn't go any further, he slid his arms under my back and lopped his hands over my shoulders. He held me like that, as he pushed hard into me and roared in my ear to come with him. I didn't have any choice.

"Yes...oh fuck...yes...feel - that- kitten; feel me coming deep inside of you. Fuck yeah, baby...ah," Edward moaned as his cock spasmed inside me spilling the last drops of his orgasm inside me.

"You're so beautiful, Bella. I love you so much. I hope I haven't hurt you," Edward said as he rained kisses all down my neck.

"Not at all, honey. I love you too, Edward...all of you," I told him, as I brought his mouth up to meet mine.

This was the sweet, loving, passionate side of my husband that I loved as much I loved the raw, feral side of him. We lay in silence and let sleep claim us again for awhile longer. It wouldn't be long before Edward would be up getting ready to go to work and I would be getting up to go to Esme's to get Will.

We had talked about it over the last few weeks and decided that she would keep him overnight for us after I was cleared for sex again. She was more than happy to do it to give Edward and I a much needed night alone. Rose had volunteered to keep Chelsea and Matt made plans to stay with a friend. I had given Mrs. Cope the night off wanting the house to be completely empty except for Edward and I.

I loved and missed my children, but I had thoroughly enjoyed not having to worry about being heard or interrupted for a whole night too.


End file.
